


The Greatest Manipulation

by ff_fan



Series: Greatest Manipulation [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Perfect Dark, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dark culture, Dystopian, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ongoing story, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, resistance movement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ff_fan/pseuds/ff_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dark alternate universe, where draconian measures were introduced. Omegas are little more than objects, where they are more or less owned by their Alpha or held in Whelping farms where they are forced to produce child after child. A place where if you are an Alpha or Beta Man (or F/F) you risk prosecution and harsh punishment if you dare to love another Beta or Alpha Man.</p><p>A troubled boy wanting to connect to his real past finds the Omega who whelped him. In doing so he stumbles into a new world of terrorists and freedom fighters. Brought into a new home where for the first time he is amongst equals rather than being a genius forced to live with parents that couldn't hope to understand him and only care for their own reputation rather than his welfare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of notes for this one.
> 
> I have not asked my Beta Reader to look over this as I doubt it will ever be finished. For anyone who has not read my work before, I have traits of dyslexia. I am aware and don't need it pointed out I have written 'ether'' instead of 'either' and there are a host of other words I have difficulty differentiating. The state of my written English has also suffered due to a late identification.
> 
> This story was inspired by a fic I can no longer find, where omegas were all housed in institutions and forcibly impregnated(based in a modern day of separated states of the American South and North). I wondered how the scenario would work in the UK and came up with this fic.
> 
> My biggest problem with this fic, is that I can not see how to finish it without making it a generational epic. I am already doing one of them so initially abandoned this fic but ideas kept coming to me. To those who read Seven Ages this could be seen as a dark version of it, although for convenience I have recycled characters they are separate. 
> 
> I have borrowed from lots of films, games and TV shows to populate this. In all cases I have removed the fantasy and Science Fiction elements. e.g. Characters like Clint Barton(written before Age of Ultron and the wife. I'm going for hints of Melinda May/Clint) and Agents of shield are used but concepts like superpowers won't be. 
> 
> Continuity will be an issue in this as I prefer to finish what I write before posting. This fic will be posted as I write and edit. The flow of the fic will change about Chapter 22 where it goes from a continuing storyline to slightly more independent chapters. 
> 
> As this fic might just come to a grinding halt, I have decided to start with the ending I wished, where the country was preparing to accept, it needed to change.

The blond Alpha wanted to bounce her high heeled foot, a habit of her father's. The grey stilettos, matching her short dove grey skirt suit. She crossed her legs to stop the compulsion. The way she crossed her legs was from her Papa, with the foot of the upper crossed leg hooked behind the calf of the lower leg.  
  
Her fingers tipped by manicured nails painted a dark red, she couldn't control as easily, a habit from her Papa. While her Papa's fingers looked like they were typing or using keyboard shortcuts. Hers moved like she was writing in cursive. One of her brother's was able to read what she was writing in her imagination and could also deduce what their papa was typing. Most of her brothers did a similar thing with their hands. One looked like he was moving through notes on his violin, her oldest brother played a piano. Most had some gesture they had practised until it became a subconscious movement of the hands, like something was trying to burst out. She clasped her hands to stop it. The tips still twitched against her will whenever she stopped looking at them.  
  
Her green eyes from her Papa. Her hair, a mix of both her parents, long, blond(Like her father), pulled straight(naturally wild, a trait of her Papa's) and back. The hair at the sides pulled together at the nape of her neck and held by an ornamental clasp of silver, given to her by her great aunt. A gift when she graduated from Oxford, having read law.  
  
Sitting in an uncomfortable chair, one of the many lining the wide hall. The classic and intimidating government building, the location of the necessary and unpopular committee meeting. Convened because the government had finally come to the conclusion all was not well and things needed to change. She was not the only one here. All the lobby and pressure groups were here. There were witnesses sitting or standing all along the hall. All waiting until called into the room one at a time.  
  
Like every movement there were wings. Very rarely had peaceful protest achieved anything on its own. She was the political wing of her movement. Her younger sister and the bound omega of her brother, the propaganda wing, two shining examples of what a weak, stupid and cowardly Omega could do. Both doctors, one a forensic pathologist and the other a PHD scientist, the country's foremost geneticist.  
  
The public couldn't know about her Papa, yet. An Omega, almost destroyed by the country he had helped save as often as he had levelled opponents to it. Or her Omega brothers who were more physical in their defence of the country, both in their time acting as instruments, operatives, soldiers or assassins in the defence of the United Kingdom. One now ran MI5 in all but name. The other the heart and conscience of the triad who ran MI6.  
  
There were two main militant wings. One headed by her older brother(Omega) and his mate(Alpha), the ones who ran MI5. The mate was a decent man, a good operative and kept her brother from focusing on something to the sacrifice of all else(a focus from their father). But her brother was the brains behind that throne. Often helped by her half brother and his friends, bound Omega and his male Beta lover.  
  
Another militant and the command wing, based around MI6. The Triad, the family called that group. Headed up by a younger but still older than her brother(Alpha). Her brother's lover(Alpha/Male), a pack cousin of no blood relation. And the lover's cover omega who was also her older brother, who she was born directly after. It was a fucked up relationship but her brother and his lover were still in danger. Sexual interactions between men, illegal unless one and only one was an Omega. So there were two overlapping relationships and it worked. Her older brother and his lover and her slightly older brother and his Alpha. The three ruled MI6 with an iron fist. Equal to her Father and pack uncles who ran MI6 before them. And before her father, her great aunt and the founder of the Pack and its first Alpha.  
  
Her younger sister, a witness to the committee in her own professional right. She had given her evidence as part of the scientific witnesses. A public Omega with a PHD in genetics, who's radical thesis was growing in recognition and credibility. With any inbred population, the chances of a male being produced goes up the more inbred it becomes. With an Omega maternal parent the likelihood of a child being born the same sex(A/B/O) as the father was high. She theorised and was working extensively to prove that selectively forcing a high Alpha ratio was also resulting in the high numbers of males being born and would ultimately lead to a catastrophic population crash. It was not all her sister's own work. A pack uncle's papa started the research in the fifties, an intelligent Omega that was never allowed to go to school until he bonded with an acentric Alpha. Although his research centred on the ability of an Omega mother to pass on traits of the father.  
  
There were more. The half brother of a her half brother walked the corridors of power with command, respect and fear, his lover the head of the MET. Her sister an Admiral and in line for First Sea Lord if she kept her temper. Her sister's husband who was head of the Army. Not to mention the other friends and pack that had been built up.  
  
Looking up the hall she saw representatives from other groups that she wasn't officially involved with, some however, she knew. She nodded to the representative of one group. He was a student of her uncle, and used to be under her father's command in MI6. He was an Alpha male who's orientation leaned to Beta Males. His lover in the police and a really nice guy, who was nearly burned at the stake for his orientation towards Alpha men. They wanted an end to the criminalisation of same gender and sex relationships. So two men or two women of either alpha or beta sex would not be prosecuted. And technically Omega Male/Male and Female/Female relationships, but they were pretty much overlooked and there was plenty of porn to prove it.  
  
There was a group representing sex workers that she didn't deal with. A Beta advocacy group, the sex now critically endangered and wanting fairer access to Omegas. Betas making up about 5% of the population. With Omegas making up about 30%. The rest Alphas with males getting more and more common and all wanting an Omega to breed so they could produce a new generation of unsustainable Alphas.  
  
It all started out innocently enough, with a war, World War I. Alphas both male and female stepped up first, all to willingly, seeking the fight and glory. They were hit the hardest. The war ended with the first major crash in the Alpha demographic.  
  
Within one generation and before the Alphas could recover fully. A country had do decide between communism or a radical. They thought they had chosen the lesser of two evils, and stuck with the Radical they marched to war again. By the end. With a combined male and female Alpha population of less than 2%, mostly old or young, radical reforms were introduce and with one loss of freedom the rest soon followed.  
  
It started with an Alpha legally allowed to forcibly claim any omega aged 16 or over as long as they had not been claimed by another Alpha. In bad situations, younger Omegas could be claimed with consent from their parents. Of course money, power and intimidation started to get involved and new slave trade emerged, like it had in continental Europe, Africa, South America and Asia. Even America, the land of the free wasn't so free for some.  
  
Some Alphas claimed multiple Omegas creating harems. Then contested climes started, when one Alpha had a multiple Omegas and another Alpha had none. So, the government got involved again, and made things worse. In a one year grace, between 16-17 an omega needed to be claimed whether by choice, sold or bartered. If still unclaimed by the 17th birthday the choice no longer became their family's. Officially the institutions were to hold the unclaimed Omegas until assigned a random Alpha who had placed their name in to a pool.  
  
Quickly the random pool was dropped. For a fee anyone who wanted to breed an omega went to a whelping farm and nine months later their child was brought to them. Then it became a tradition for an alpha coming of age, a party ending in the mounting of the Alpha's first Omega. For a higher fee a virgin was brought to the Alpha in a ceremony of Breaking In.  
  
The woman took a shuddering breath, looked at her clasped hands, she rememberer her Papa telling her the story. From one day wanting to be like her friend and dreaming of her right of passage. From her dream, where on her16th she could go break in an Omega, to hearing the raw facts. But that was the point, the story was a metaphorical slap to the face to show her the culture around her was wrong. That to treat anyone like that was wrong.  
  
From that day on she joined her brothers, sisters, parents, uncles and aunts in the fight. Later, she became the voice and advocate of the Elevationist movement. The movement to Elevate the rights of Omegas in particular, to equality. Free of forced bonding, able to choose the Alpha/Beta/Omega, Man or woman they wanted. Free them of the institutions where forced heats result in rapes meant to impregnate them, a ritual that they would repeat until they are spent or dead. Free of a market of prostitution and sexual slavery while in those institutions and even if they survived them.  
  
Heart beating faster. Thinking on the righteousness of her cause. She had killed and maimed in its name, she was a fanatic and proud. Her father had taught her well and her aunt better. Even with the adrenalin pumping and heart racing her demeanour was cool. Her Aunt had taught her to speak and she could speak well. If she ranted and raved the committee could dismiss her as unhinged. They couldn't dismiss fact, reason, they may try but they knew what needed to be done, they just needed the most publicly acceptable way of doing it. They were wrong and she was right. A simple stance and she would force a mortal wound with the most powerful concept. 'They well see from another point of view'  
  
“Monique Sebastian Bond. The Sexual relations and Family Committee will see you now”  
  
'It is time the world changed'  
  



	2. Back to the Begining

It had been eighteen years since the lean male Omega had briefly held the official title of Quartermaster of MI6. And Eighteen years since the small Alpha woman at his side had been called M. But to those who mattered that was the names they were known by.  
  
Q pushed the pram with a fidgeting Alpha girl in the front. Monique, two years old and taking after both her parents. Her Father's light blond hair, her Papa's natural wild curls bouncing as she cast her head about with her green eyes darting, looked around the world passing her by. An Omega boy clinging to his Papa's trouser leg, taking after his Papa, dark wild hair with large green eyes. Another unknown in the slight swell of the Omega's stomach. The other three were at school allowing Papa and Aunt M to have a nice stroll in the park.  
  
Along with M, Q and the two children, a bodyguard trailed several paces behind. There for the Omega, not the ex-head of MI6. Joanna Dark, a green eyed beta with short hair, the natural auburn died a blood red. She was an ex-Double O and one of the few Q felt comfortable around. She was also a compromise between the two Alphas directly subordinate to M in the pack, a pay off for one allowing the other to be Q's Alpha.  
  
Q's collar was of his own design, a seamless snake like ring of grey metal. The only decoration on the collar was a small bashed and silent brass bell attached by a red ribbon. His Alpha's ID engraved upon the surface of grey titanium. Once his collar closed you would need to cut of Q's head to remove it and the Omega would prefer to loose his head than the collar.  
  
Ever since he tried to fool the system and lost Q had not been the same person. If it had not been for the woman beside him, friends or the Man he was now bound to Q was sure he would be in a communal unmarked grave by now.  
  
The sun was warm as they walked long a paved path. Low leafy shrubs with large clustered balls of flowers, in pinks and purples lined the pathway. Manicured lawns with flower beds and trees a bit further back. The park was often strolled through by Papa and Aunt M and accompanied by children, going to see the ducks or to the play park. Q took a breath, the smell of flowers on the air, it helped mask the dominating scent of the Alpha and clear Q's mind of the the frustrations of his work for a time.  
  
Softly, M's voice broke the sound of birds and the traffic of London, “He is nearly 15 at 16 he will need to find a mate." No matter how softly the tone, her voice stressed the gravity of the situation. Registered Omegas at the age of 16 were able to be bound. If they had not been claimed by their 17th the choice no longer became theirs or their families, and Q shuddered at the thought.  
  
"We are going to tell Andrew everything, along with Lilly" Q said hesitantly. Lilly being an Alpha a year younger than her brother.  
  
"Everything?" M confirmed.  
  
“Everything, Alpha” Q responded. Andrew still thought he could evade his destiny. Now was the time he had to make an informed choice. Mate or try to hide as Q did and suffer the repercussions if he was found. They continued to walk in silence. Alexi clinging tighter to his Papa's trouser leg at the stressed and frightened scent coming off him.  
  
In all honesty the only reason Q was able to step outside the house was because of the trusted alpha at his side. Even though he knew how good Dark was Q never went out without an Alpha. If it was not James or M it would have to be Daniel an old friend from his Q branch days.  
  
Nathan a nanny and house boy was the same. Although he could go outside he just didn't like it unless James went with him. Nathan was a few years younger than Q himself but he had not been claimed so remained as breeding stock until he was spent. Luckily he stopped producing children before it killed him like it had many others. He was then allowed to re-enter society in a menial role like housework or child rearing.  
  
M's hand clamped over Q's with the enhanced strength of all Alphas. Q looked up and there was another Alpha in front of him. No matter how small, starved and gangly Q's reaction was the same. Q dropped his head and mewled for his Alpha. Alexi's arms wrapped about his leg in a weak, and most likely as strong as he could muster grip.  
  
"Yes" M said to the intruding Alpha. Her authoritative, commanding tone not lessened with age. Perhaps even a little stronger having had to corral two very dominant and assertive Alphas, who should be independent pack Alphas in their own right.  
  
"Want to speak to him" the young Alpha demanded. Scratching his arms. His narrow, long face and wild blue eyes darting, looking about nervously.  
  
"No" M ordered.  
  
Q was trembling with the stand off, wanting to run, hide, submit, mewl for his alpha who couldn't possibly hear him.  
  
"Go! Final warning" M stated, cold and hard as stone.  
  
"I wan..."  
  
The bodyguard, Dark had casually passed M and Q. Then she rounded on the young alpha. He was expecting her though and a struggle broke out. Despite an alpha generally being stronger, Dark was the more skilled and experienced. Quickly she had the Alpha pinned face down and an arm across the back of his neck. The young Alpha snarling and growling like feral animal, bucking and trying to lash out at the woman on top of his back.  
  
M's hand on the back of Q's neck guided the Omega away from the scene. Getting further away the grip loosened and became a reassuring caress rather than a dominating scruff. "Good boy, safe" M said and repeated herself.  
  
Q gasped out, then turning pleading eyes on the woman, begging, "Can we go home, alpha, please"    
  
"Yes" M said in the same soft reassuring voice. Noticing the salutation that was discouraged but Q slipped into whenever scared.  
  
Arriving back Q handed Monique to the Silver haired, beta woman of a butler, then disappeared into the tiny room, more like a cupboard under the stairs with Alexi following. The nesting room was a gift from James, he ordered no Alpha was to enter and Q loved him for it and hundreds of other things.  
  
Wrapped around Alexi who was as frightened as Q. A nest was built in the corner of the dark windowless room. With only himself and Alexi and the lingering scents of Nathan and Andrew, clinging to the tiny Omega who in turn clung it him. Q was finally began to calm in the cocoon of blankets and pillows.  
  
A grumble form Alexi's stomach telling him how much time had passed. Like any good Omega, Alexi would never draw attention to himself if he could help it. He had become almost silent in the way he moved, in response to the desire to not attract attention, an inherent ability of most Omegas. Only Andrew went out of his way to make the noise most other Omegas avoided.  
  
Slowly pulling apart the nest, a more intense light source and the stronger scent alerted Q to Andrew, not only being home but in the room he barely used. The dark haired Omega was sitting with his back against the wall, doing his homework, a book open and propped against his knees with a small bookmark light illuminating the page. The Omega's fingers tapping the spine of the book, a gesture Q himself did, like they were typing.  
  
Q could feel the disapproval radiating from his and James' oldest, then those hard blue eyes flicked up. At one time Q would have agreed with the boy. Like himself Andrew was beyond intelligent and not just the unrelatable book smart he was calculating with razor sharp perception and a strong sense of self. The description could be applied to all his and James' children though.  
  
A moment's though of when Andrew still respected him. One of the games Q loved playing with his son, was Q would write a message, convert it into simple encryption and Andrew would sit with the mass of random letters decrypting it. He would also sit on his Papa's lap while Q wrote programs, hacked and built security systems. Then the baby became a boy and now a teenager, who held no respect for his stereotype of an Omega, Papa.  
  
Andrew was now the only Omega in the top classes of his school. He was still required to take the Omega propaganda classes. Teaching good house keeping, self grooming, the sex-ed verging on perverted, theory of how to please an Alpha, how to show submission, how to improve chances of getting pregnant, proper presenting posture. Those classes made Q feel sick but there was nothing anyone could do about them.  
  
James had to make a huge donation to allow Andrew into the top science, computing and mathematics classes. The headmistress had told them to their faces and Andrew's, 'Educating an Omega was a wast of time.  
  
Q unwound himself and Andrew pulled Alexi to him. "Just because you're frightened doesn't mean he has to be" Andrew spat and Q bowed his head and bared his neck. He couldn't even be assertive with an Omega teenager.  
  
The door opened and Andrew pulled his youngest brother out. The sanctuary briefly filling with the harsh outside light. Q followed a short time later having wiped the tears from his eyes. The moment Q scented his Alpha, stronger than just his lingering scent he darted into the lounge nuzzling up to him.  
  
"It was a junkie runaway" James reassured, stoking Q's back with one hand and holding his neck with the other. Q sniffled and hid his face in his alpha's neck.  
  
"The Father has offered to give proper restitution, in the form of an apology along with the son" James said and Q felt himself cringe and mewl. Not wanting to be confronted with the teenager again or strange Alphas.  
  
"I'll be there, so will M and Dark" James offered.  
  
Q knew his Alpha wouldn't force him into doing this but there was a reason he was trying to encourage him. Pushing back Q looked up at the light blue eyes of his Alpha. He could never hold the man's gaze long and when he dropped his head Q thought he had failed, then in a resigned voice James continued, "His Parents are very important. If an apology is made the charges can be dropped"  
  
"Can't we just drop them" Q begged.  
  
"CPS are making a big deal about this, they are pushing for charges and the book to be thrown at the boy" James said softly.  
  
Clinging to his Alpha in fearful misery. Pressing his nose into the crook of James' neck taking what comfort he could. Q nodded. He would have to face the Alpha again. 


	3. I know you

Q was dressed in his best suit, it was a dark grey three piece. A few of the bottom waistcoat buttons had been left open, to accommodate his expanding waist line.  
  
Dark was beside him in a similar upright, green leather cushioned chair, with dark wooden legs and back, similar to a dining chair. The Beta woman resting a reassuring hand on his neck, drawing light circles. They were in a government building connected to the foreign office and MI6. This is where the apology was going to take place.  
  
James and M had entered the office a few minutes ago and Q was waiting out side. His head was low and neck bared. There were lots of Alphas about and he didn't want to set one off. Q tugged on his registration collar for the hundredth time, making sure it was clearly visible as two alphas in police uniform passed.  
  
“There he is” came Dark's soft educated London accent. Q peeked up through his fringe. The three Alpha across the wide hallway were at a similar row of green leather chairs, waiting. The younger dark haired one was slouching on the end chair with a taller fatter Alpha standing beside him, a firm hand clamped on the shoulder of the younger. Q suspected they were farm births from the radically different appearance. The third, sitting beside the dark haired one looked to be the mother who wouldn't accept an alpha's knot to breed.  
  
The mother was tall, white blond with black eyes. She was clearly an Alpha, Q could tell that without getting close enough for a scent identification. The older one was also an alpha with reddish/blond hair and clear blue eyes while the younger had black messy hair and dark grey/blue eye, looking directly at him.  
  
Q lowered his eyes and mewled quietly, Dark hushed him and tightened a hand on his scruff, becoming silent and docile. Dark muttered soft reassurances. Flicking his eyes up Q saw the older brother putting more force into his hold, the younger wanting to break free, to escape something that hurt. As a parent Q had seen the look many times when his children or even himself was in a situation they didn't want to be in.  
  
Q noticed the hands of the dark haired Alpha, as he became more agitated he had stopped concentrating on them. It looked like the long elegant fingers were playing something, like they were moving through notes on a guitar. The bird's nest of hair, despite the obvious attempt to brush it. The way he slouched down, crossing his legs and hooking a foot behind the calf of the lower leg. The wondrous, hopeful smile lightening the once sullen face.  
  
Q's vision blurred with tears building in his eyes, whispering, “I know you”  
  
\--  
  
M the current and M the previous sat opposite a thorn that had been in both their side. The balding red haired man was an alpha by technicality only. James had started of as a perfect physical Alpha, his body his might. M used her personality to level all before her.  
  
This man was short, as round as he was high. He was runt who needed to learn to use his unremarkable intellect rather than his body or personality. Most called him a Beta behind his back and quite a few to his face.  
  
He was however, a skilled networker. He knew who to talk to when to talk to them and how to talk to them. He was master of the back room dealing that went on everywhere.  
  
His wife, who was waiting outside was the Equerry to the Monarch. The chief adviser, confidant and there to protect the royal household. She was the epitome of an Alpha woman, just like M she used her personality to cow all before her. Most dealt with the husband rather than confront her. They made a formidable team that floated about between the royal household, government, police and intelligence agencies.  
  
Ms Brisk, the CPS(Central Prosecution Service) Lawyer was trying to get James to press charges up until the last minute. She had a vendetta against the Holmes pack and wasn't above sending the youngest son to prison as part of it.  
  
A sudden ruckus from outside had James moving to the door. Ripping it open James saw his mate on the floor at the far side of the hall. A dark haired boy of about sixteen was in his arms, who looked quite startled by the Omega's sudden strength and speed.  
  
The manic gleam in Q's eyes had only five, eight, nine reason. Dark was simultaneously telling the boy not to move, a woman and a young man to move away and for Q to let the boy go.  
  
James moved Dark aside, to be in his mate's line of sight. The boy in Q's arms still looked shell shocked but not dangerous. James held his hands up and even bared his neck as he closed in. If his intuition was right Q could be quite dangerous. Siger said something in the background and James was thankful M was still the fear inducing dragon she had always been. Violet Holmes then responded to M in kind and Ms Brisk weighed into the quietly hissed argument.  
  
James reached the boy's out stretched foot and crouched down. Extending his hand to the Alpha James made a show of ignoring Q for the moment. “Bond, James Bond” he introduced himself.  
  
The boy clasped his hand, “Sherlock” he said.  
  
“Q this is Sherlock” James said looking to his mate.  
  
“Mine” Q hissed. The green eyes behind the frames were frightened, furious and almost feral. Most Alphas now a days didn't know that Omegas tended to have faster reflexes and reactions, and in that moment's burst of speed they could go from docile to feral, able and willing to rip a person's throat out with their teeth if need be.  
  
“I guessed as much” James said sympathetically. “why do you think he is yours?”  
  
To James it sounded like nonsense. Similar hand gestures, how a foot hooked behind a leg, hair, lack of similarity in the family, facial expression, age finishing with. “He approached me. And _he_ has a cock less than four inches” the last was delivered with an accusing finger pointed as Siger.  
  
James could see the alpha was livid at the slur on his prowess. He could also see the truth written in his Wife's face. This could be a problem. The law said Q had no right to the children produced in that place.  
  
“He may have mistaken you for someone else” James said softly. The one hope that he could convince Q a mistake had been made. The alternative was for James to force Q to let the boy go.  
  
This time the boy spewed disjointed nonsense to support Q's claim. “Finding the receipt for the farm. Braking in I found the only Omega intelligent enough to be of use to my father. There was no name but I found he had been bound to a James Bond.  
    Given the cost, difficulty and influence required to get an Omega out. It wasn't a big leap in logic that it was the same James Bond that became Director of MI6 and later knighted.  
    His home address was restricted information but going to MI6 I was able to identify his car. I followed it home. There I watched the two Omegas of appropriate age to be my Papa. Given the comfort around the previous Director of MI6, I was able to deduce the one more likely to be my Papa.”  
  
James smiled. He could see elements of all his children in the boy. From the arrogance of Lilly, the raw intelligence of Andrew, the keen observation of Matt. He even reminded him of Q when he thought Q was a Beta and had a teasing condescending snark about him. “I think I see it as well” James said  
  
 Q gasped out in relief, “You believe me?” Q asked and his entire body relaxing.  
  
“Always” James said reaching passed Sherlock to stroke the Omega's neck. Glad to see the omega moving beyond the dangerous, protective feral state he had been in.  
  
Standing, James looked to Siger and Violet Holmes. Both fuming already, anger, hate and embarrassment on their faces. “I take it you will not permit visitation” James said and go a resolute no.  
  
“Sherlock is only a year away from coming of age” James reminded.  
  
“No! And have _IT_ release my son” the woman snapped. The sharp features contorted in a sneering rage. Black eyes hard and unflinching, looking past James to the Omega holding her son.  
  
“Mine!” James heard Q hiss from behind him.  
  
“Mine” Violet Holmes growled taking a treating step forward, with Q hissing in response, in danger of returning to the feral state with the threat to his child. James was so proud of his Omega, not since they met in an art gallery years ago had he stood up to an alpha like he was doing now.  
  
Q continued to hiss, “How long was his labour, what carving did he give you. What did it feel like when he kicked” Q said with pure malice towards the Alpha.  
  
M clearing her throat, calling everyone's attention to her and the CPS representative beside her. They were standing at the entrance of the office they had just fled.  
  
“I have been talking to Ms Brisk” M stated indicating the small blond woman, with green eyes and in a black skirt suit.  
  
Ms Brisk cleared her throat and sent a nasty smile to Siger. “You have agreed restitution is to be made.” Switching her gaze to James standing in front of his Omega and the boy still in the Omega's arms. “You can decide how” She informed. The glee palpable at getting one over on Siger Holmes.  
  
“Wardship of a troubled and wayward youth” M prompted casually to the manipulative woman beside her.  
  
“Unusual but given Sherlock Holmes' past not unreasonable and a most charitable offer” Brisk declared.  
  
James held his chuckle. It looked like M had made a new friend. Both as kindly, hard and above all, as manipulative as each other. Looking over his shoulder to the boy sitting between Q's legs and resting against the Omega. “How about it, us or prison?”  
  
“Papa” Sherlock declared and James watched the two Holmes parents. The father's face went blank, his chin lifted and James could see in that moment he had just disowned his son. The Mother was debating on whether or not she should attack. The fingers with red painted talon like nail twitched.  
  
James lowered his head, keeping the white blond woman in his gaze. He let all emotion drain from him like he used to do, conveying he no longer cared if she lived or not. Giving her the choice of trying to force her son from the Omega's grasp, but knowing she would have to go through the Alpha male to do so. She backed down baring her neck at the prospect of a physical confrontation. But did not give up the fight yet.


	4. Meeting the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally internet is back up and running normally. It was like that episode of South Park. So normal service is resumed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading commenting and leaving kudos.

The Holmes pack did not roll over easily. It took a meeting of their Lawyer, James' Lawyer, The CPS representative and a few threats. Begrudgingly they were forced to release Sherlock into James' custody or face a full police investigation. With Sherlock admitting to breaking into the Whelping farm it didn't look good for them if the police did get involved.  
  
In James' official car Q had still not let go of Sherlock and the Alpha had made no attempt to dislodge his long lost Papa. James and M sat across from the pair watching, Q press into the junction of the alpha's neck taking a deep scenting breath.  
  
The young alpha kept an eye on James unsure of the older alpha's state. Slowly Sherlock lowered his head returning the scenting gesture. He sighed and shuddered and James saw fear and pain in the young eyes.  
  
“How are we going to introduce him?” James asked softly. Q looked to his Alpha with pleading eyes, usually the closest he came to making a demand.  
  
“We were going to tell everything to Andrew and Lilly. Why don't we bring it forward and introduce their brother” James said and got a relieved smile from Q.  
  
“Assuming you don't mind them knowing” James said, addressing Sherlock and got a shake of the head. “Do you know about Q, the Whelping farm, what goes on there?” James asked still looking at Sherlock.  
  
Nodding, “Not specifically, Papa's time” Sherlock said and James gave him a smile and nod for the term for Q. Sherlock looked relieved and it confirmed the boy wanted to connect with his real heritage and not just accepting the norm of outsourcing birth to an unknown Omega.  
  
Q gave a whimper and James expressed his mate's concern. “We have decided not to hide anything from our children. The story will be difficult to hear” James warned. Sherlock nodded and ducked his head.  
  
In a voice of absolute command M looked to the boy and said, “The only two who bear no blame and should not bear any shame is the Children like you and the Omegas forced to have them”  
  
“mine” Q added clinging tighter to his son. Sherlock nodded and stroked down his Papa's back.  
  
As the streets started to lose the high rise buildings and became residential. Sherlock looked to James. “Two children on the day I first approached, You mentioned two names of sufficient age to begin discussing sexual matters makes four, one to be born is five...”  
  
“With me, Six, including Bumpy. Nine in all” James interrupted.  
  
Q's voice took on a painful and wistful quality as he looked out into space, “The first two Unknown, alpha males 17 and 16. Then you were born, Sherlock, Alpha, 15. With James. Andrew, Omega, 14. Olivia 'Lilly', Alpha, 13. Mathis 'Matt', Alpha, 10. Aleksis 'Alexi', Omega, 5. Monique, Alpha, 2. And Bumpy”  
  
“You were continuously pregnant” Sherlock said in a hollow voice.  
  
“If an Omega is not pregnant they are not being a productive members of society” M said in an overly pleasant voice quoting a common piece of propaganda.  
  
“The male omegas, with one womb got a tiny break. The omega woman with two were impregnated again before they had given birth” M spat, remembering the grotesque scene she had found Q in.  
  
The car stopped and they got out. “What if they don't like me” Sherlock whispered to his Papa.  
  
Now they were standing Q was a head taller than his son and it felt strange to have the Alpha looking to him for comfort and assurance. It had been a long time since Andrew or Lilly had looked to him and Matt had gotten to the stage where his Papa didn't represent security although he still liked to cuddle.  
  
“They won't. Lilly will not want a senior Alpha. Andrew is against all Alphas. Matt will be curious as will Monique. Alexi will hide from you” Q said softly.  
  
Sherlock looked around, James and M were to either side of himself and his Papa. They were waiting for him to make the first move. Taking a hesitant step forward, his Papa matched his movement. Looking up at the big town house with its white cladding and classic architecture. It was in an expensive area and the park where Sherlock had first approach was behind them.  
  
Sherlock was more nervous than he had ever been. Usually he rushed into situation like in the park. Acting and reacting as the situation dictated. It was with a light head Sherlock placed his foot on the bottom step.  
  
Soon he was in front of the gloss black door. It swung open under the hand of grey haired Beta woman. She was in a black knee length skirt, tailed jacket and a black bow tie. “Mrs. Wilson” Q greeted the butler.  
  
Q indicated one of the several door coming off the foyer and Sherlock moved them towards it. M followed while James loped up the stairs. M took her preferred high, wing-back chair in a cream fabric with wood mouldings in a light colour. Q and Sherlock stood at the far end of the room across from the door.  
  
Wilson came in with an air of curiosity and stood off to the side, with Dark beside her. Then came the thundering of a horde of children coming down stairs. Alexi was the first in and came to a grinding halt, remembering the scary Alpha in his Papa's arms. He ducked his head and moved to M who pulled him to sit beside her.  
  
Matt was next and looked at Sherlock with open curiosity. Andrew and Lilly were arguing as usual, going silent seeing the new arrival. James was next with Monique in his arms and Nathan behind.  
  
Nathan's perpetually glazed hazel eyes showing the mediation he was on. He had been Q's friend in the Whelping farm and had been through more than Q had. He had been brought to a state where he could be a servant and sent out to be a valued member of society. Only ever talking when an adult Alpha was absent. As long as he was given a place to sleep, fed and watered no other payment was meant to be given for his service, he was a modern day slave.  
  
“Everyone this is Sherlock Holmes. He is Papa's son, your half brother and will be staying for a while.” James informed and gave soft growl of “Silence” when the more assertive demanded more information.  
  
Nodding to Andrew, Q was about to say his name when Sherlock said it. He correctly went through all the children. The dark haired Andrew with blue eyes darker than his father, looked quite like Sherlock. “Impressive” Andrew said, the sarcasm dripping from each syllable.  
  
“As long as you know the cron... cronkaljikal... _the order_. You can deduce who we are” Matt declared. He like Alexi were the spitting image of their Papa. Green eyes, dark hair and would be quite tall and with lean muscle structure.  
  
“Also, sexes and gender narrow the possibility of for deduction” Lilly stated. She took after her Father. Light blue eyes. Blond hair just beyond shoulder length so it could be more easily tied back for sports, or left to hang so she wasn't too masculine looking.  
  
“They're quite smart, a little pretentious and a very arrogant” Q said barely above a whisper.  
  
Sherlock nodded, dumbly. He had always impressed by his mental prowess. Never had anyone been so underwhelmed by it. “Am I the stupid one?” Sherlock asked hesitantly.  
  
A deep rumbling chuckle came across the room. “That would be me” James said. M adding, “James is not alone”  
  
“And despite the arrogant belief” James said looking to his three eldest and continued in a hard unyielding tone, “No one has surpassed Papa”  
  
The eldest couldn't argue with the head Alpha and said, “Yes Dad” in unison.  
  
Nathan and Dark were also introduced. Nathan's head turned to Sherlock's direction but the tight and long curly hair masked his face and glazed eyes. While Dark complemented Sherlock on his fighting skill.  
  
James caught his mate's eye and Q ducked his head and gave a small nod. “There will be plenty of time to get to know Sherlock but for now Andrew, Lilly stay. Everyone else, go” James instructed softly.  
  
Nathan took Monique from James' arms and led the children out. Alexi looked to his Papa before climbing off M's chair and grasping Matt's hand.  
  
M sat back in her chair, crossing her legs. Her chair at the head of a low coffee table with two couches either side of the table. James sat on one couch with Lilly under his right arm and Andrew under his left. Q moved to the couch opposite James', Sherlock ever present at his side.  
  
James caught Sherlock's eye and looked to Andrew, he then rubbed circles on the Omega's back. “Dad” Andrew whined in protest, to the enforced claiming gesture. Sherlock copied the move with his Papa, who stroked his thick hair in return and sighed in contentment. Sherlock catching the brief approving smile James sent him, given too fast for anyone else to see.  
  
“We think you are old enough to learn about how the world works” James started.  
  
“If this is about waving my bum in the air. I'm not listening” Andrew spat. Sherlock snorted a laugh and Q respected the belligerent attitude he himself once had.  
  
“It is about waving your arse in the air and you will listen because you need to” James growled. Andrew ducked his head. His father never having used such a crude term in his presence or given a command with such force.  
  
Q took a deep breath and was thankful for his son's hand rubbing circles on his back. “It started, It started” Q said, the one point of the story he had not chosen yet.  
  
“On my doorstep” M prompted. Q looked at the woman thankfully.  
  
“I had been at Cambridge, started at 13, the first Omega they accepted, mostly because of my family name, their wealth and my grandmother's patronage. I was in trouble and it was getting close. Since ten I had been hacking everyone. MI5, MI6, GCHQ, The CIA, FBI, Europol, Interpol, banks and a lot of others. They were all after me and were closing in. So after careful study I chose the person most open to listening and I broke into M's personal drive on the MI6 servers. I waited until she came home and I knocked on her door” Q said.  
  
“As brash and stupid as someone else. I nearly had him arrested as well” M said looking to Sherlock. “In my lounge. In front of my husband and myself he handed me a hard drive and told me what was on it.”  
  
Andrew snorted in disbelief, his Papa could not stand up to two strange Alphas. “How old was Papa?” Andrew then asking calculating dates.  
  
“Are you an Elevationist?” Lilly asked her voice showing the cultural contempt for the movement to Elevate the position of Omegas.  
  
“Elevationisum is a threat the the core fabric of our culture and, Bla, Bla, Bla...” M said, partially quoting more propaganda. “At this point I am officially obligated to state. 'I was under the cruel, illegal and amoral deception of a deviant Omega who was disguising his status and appearing as a Beta'.”  
  
“How! How did you pass as a Beta?” Andrew demanded. His father ordering, “Before you hear that you must hear this”  
  
“I was however impressed by his gumption. Then his arrogance as I learned all he had done” M said.  
  
Q than picked up, “I started working at MI6 in technical Services, project leader then a division head. Moving through the ranks and up, I had what most Omegas never got, a self determined life.”  
  
“We thought James was dead. A bad man hacked into my office computer. Then blew up my office. I fired the old Quartermaster and that is when your Papa became Q” M said.  
  
“People were dead, it was chaos, stressful and I loved every moment of it. For months I was the unquestioned Quartermaster. Then Daddy came back and that was when I first met him. It was at a gallery because I was floating about between sites. We talked and teased each other then Daddy walked away”  
  
“I am officially obligated to say. 'I was under the cruel, illegal and amoral deception of a deviant Omega who was disguising his status and appearing as a Beta'.” James said and it sounded as unconvincing as M.  
  
“I, from London, amongst the 101 other thing I was doing, helped Daddy track down the bad man. Daddy brought him back and into a cell he was thrown. Silva however, was as smart as he was dangerous, he wanted to be captured. On his laptop there was a very dangerous virus, it unlocked all the doors. He knew I was an Omega as well. I froze as the big screen declared I was 'Not such a cleaver boy' ” Q still shuddered at the thoughts of the screen in the heart of Q branch directed at him and using the typical term for an Omega male. Shaking it off Q continued. “I helped Daddy track down Silva again. Then Daddy took Aunt M and fled north. I laid a trail for Silva to follow. I watched the satellite image with Tanner while Daddy and Silva fought. Afterwards Daddy contacted me. Aunty M was badly hurt”  
  
Interrupting M said, “Yes. Going from a mad man trying to decorate the room with our mutual brain mater to my insides trying to spill out was, inconvenient”  
  
M had not interrupted lightly she was giving Q a moment before he confronted the end of one life and the beginning of the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Q telling his story. A slightly different style much of it from a 1st person perspective. The warnings for NCS, forced pregnancy apply for that chapter.


	5. Q's tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a talk. Q tells his children what it is like to be an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different for this chapter. I tried different methods of mixing the past(Q's story) and the present(why they were being told the story and how the children were coping). Flashbacks didn't quite work and became extremely graphic, I wanted something more implied. So I used a 1st person perspective(not a favourite perspective) for Q telling his story, coming back to a 3rd person when actually interacting. Fore ease I highlighted the change.

-Q, 1st person, speaking to his children-  
  
Everything was over for the moment. James was watching over M in a Scottish hospital. MI6 was standing down from the high alert. It was time for me to go home. I had such a nice little flat, it was tiny, a small bedroom, tiny bathroom that had not been updated since the 70s, a lounge with a kitchenette at the back of it, but it was mine and I loved it. I shared my flat with two cats, the little old Beta downstairs had a few of her own and fed them when I would be working late.  
  
Bill Tanner shouted, you never met Tanner, he offered me a place to stay. I never stayed anywhere strange, I could never take the risk. I brushed off his offer and... I all but ran from that bunker. Everyone saw that screen and I was so worried he knew what I was.  
  
I got out. The guards all looked at me funny, I was starting to scent them as an Omega scents an Alpha. They all let me pass, even the ones that wanted to stop me. I think one wanted to mount me. They all waved me through. Much later I learnt there was a standing order of M, no guard was allowed to stop me without a direct order from her, _ever_.  
  
Back on the street, the rain stinging my face, the cold wind, biting. I felt safe. For me the streets were always safer than an enclosed space, less likely for a scent identification with the traffic fumes, rubbish, the press of people and all those other smells of a city.  
  
The fresh air made me realise how tired I was. I had been up for days. Before that, only sporadic sleep since the bombing of MI6 months before.  
  
On the tube, I managed to miss the worst of the rush hour. There were homeless looking to escape the wet and cold, a few late workers and groups on a night out. I started holding my nose to try and stop the overwhelming scents, the Alphas, clawing, oppressive and arousing. A mewl was threatening the tear itself from my throat and I was hard and growing wet. My body's reactions had been suppressed so long I had forgotten how strong they were and my body was singing for an Alpha.  
  
-3rd Person-  
  
Q looked to his children under their father's arms. Andrew was beet red and uncomfortable about the desire Q had described, almost a slave to his physiology like the stereotypical propaganda said Omegas were. Andrew was unaware by not hiding he was building up a resistance to the pheromones, the moment he started the suppress his body's reactions he would be vulnerable to the pheromones that had hit Q like a ton of bricks .  
  
Lilly too was a little embarrassed but did not, could not understand the instinctual reaction. Q felt Sherlock hug him a little tighter.  
  
Catching his Alpha's eye there was a small encouraging smile. M's soft voice put an end to Q's stalling, “Go on”  
  
-Q 1st person, speaking-  
  
Getting off the train and going up the escalator, I could see the exit, just a turnstile between me and the street. A hand landed on my shoulder. A big Policeman was sniffing the air around me, his partner was a distance off with a nasty smile on her pinched face. Everything went cold, numb, I was several hundred yards from home and it may as well have been the moon for all I could reach it.  
  
“Omega Registration ID” the policeman grunted. He knew fine well I didn't have an ID, I reeked an ugly mix of fading Beta and Omega. I tired to bluff my way, “I forgot it...Left it at home”  
  
The bastard smiled and was ever so polite, “I'm so sorry sir, but I have to arrest you anyway. Your Alpha can clear this up in a moment, _he comes to get you._ ”  
  
So I was arrested and taken to an office in the tube station. He didn't bother asking about an Alpha he started with a search. They found my MI6 ID(confirming I worked), they found a driving licence(identifying me as Beta). “I suspect you of being an unregistered and concealed Omega and I am arresting you for violation of the Omega registration Act and Omega Control Act.”  
  
“How do we know he is an Omega?” the Alpha policewoman taunted.  
  
The Alpha male chuckled and grabbed my neck, pinning me over the desk. I tried to kick but it was useless. A charge of assaulting a police officer would have been added, if there was a point. An Omega never gets something so civilised as a trial. The Policewoman started giving the jargon that allowed her to perform a physical examination, to confirm the scent identification. It boiled down to being bent over a desk, having my trousers and underwear pulled down. A gloved finger started at my tail bone and was drawn down.  
  
I screamed at them, tried to bite the hand holding me, the policeman got some scratches. His flesh under my nails gave me a moment of satisfaction before the Policewoman's finger passed over my arse. “one hole” she purred.  
  
I screamed bloody murder, then felt her finger on a place I avoided touching at all costs. “Two holes” she said and slid a finger into the lubricated slit, my body almost sucking it in. Then I shouted, she grabbed my testicles and squeezed, “Two balls” Tugging on my penis, “one dick”  
  
“Definitely not Beta or Alpha” the policewoman purred. She still had a finger inside me, “Bet he is still a virgin” She was right.  
  
My body was taking over by then. Two Alphas and their lust was robbing me of the ability to do anything but submit. The Policeman let go and I slid to the floor, he then held his partner back.  
  
I don't know how long I was there. I think I cried but I can't remember, I was numb, all I remember was being numb. My life was over.  
  
Someone came and put me in the back of the van. I saw the outside of the clinic for a moment before I was taken inside. It looked like a small hospital or something, parts of the inside looked like a hospital as well. Others looked like the brothel it was.  
  
White corridors, white tiled shower rooms, white consulting rooms, white examination rooms. They were indistinct and I could have been taken to the same ones every time or different ones. I didn't notice.  
  
First I was striped, my trousers had been round my ankles since the tube station office. My glasses were taken. Someone claimed my phone, someone else demanded my tablet, my leather satchel someone said would make a present for their son because he refused to spend a 100 quid on a trendy piece of crap.  
  
Rubber clad people, their faces behind masks scrubbed me. One checked my hair for parasites and despite the greasiness, was judged to be clean and bug free so I was allowed to keep it.  
  
Then came an examination. A physical. The doctor grasped my neck and pushed me to the floor, I scratched and hissed. Being free of domination meant I could fight and did. He noted down my reaction and then moved on. Pinching and holding the skin at the back of my neck he tried to scruff me and I fought him.  
  
I was strapped to a table. Hands, neck and torso secured down with my feet up in stirrups. The doctor was just out of view and I felt him touch me. Inspecting my penis, testicles, slit and anus. A finger slid inside my slit, “Due to virginal status a full examination can not be undertaken at this time” the doctor mused then moved on. A lubricated finger slid inside my rectum, finding my prostate. “Anal training required”  
  
Everything was done in clinical terms and spoken clearly and precisely for the record. I was waiting, I knew what was to come, I was not alone, every Omega in a clinic, every Alpha and Beta male convicted of homosexuality have all suffered the same.  
  
Then the words came. “Neutering to prevent self breeding”  
  
Self breeding, a misleading term. A male omega can not impregnate themselves. I was being neutered so in the run up to a heat, when I was horny and aroused and trying to mount or be mounted, I could not impregnate another Omega and they were neutered so I could not be impregnated by them.  
  
I felt pin pricks around my scrotum and it went numb. My voice was horse with shouting by the time one bloody, rounded lump was placed in a metal dish followed by another. He worked away for a little while more before declaring I was, “Neutered”  
  
Before being released the doctor brought a sealing-pad, it as like a large silicone plaster with vents. He pressed it over my slit so no one could penetrate me until my breaking in.  
  
I was taken to a dorm. A soft room with cushions and blankets everywhere. There I met the oldest Omega I had ever seen, he must have been forty, round with short hair and a soft high effeminate voice. He was the Matron, there to watch over us, he was just a mouth piece for the centre and no one liked him but he was the most senior Omega so no one dared crossed him.  
  
Everyone apart from the Matron and I, was in some state of pregnancy. It was grotesque, the males with one womb got about a month between pregnancies. The females with the two wombs were continuously pregnant.  
  
I was assigned to a group of Omega males. There was four of us in all. That is where I met Nathan and Anthony. I was the oldest and newest.  
  
You have never met him but the youngest and second newest was Tommy. He was a ward of the state since he was born, an Omega whose father left him at the centre because he only wanted an Alpha. He was broken in on his 16th birthday and was on his first pregnancy. He looked so delicate with a massive stomach that his frame could barely support.  
  
There was life about Nathan back then. He tried to hide but the authorities got him the day after his 17th birthday. His father and and uncle went to prison for trying to hide him. He was a laugh, despite my fear he got me to smile on that first night. He swore like a trooper, with the dirtiest mouth and had what is called gallows humour, he made such fun of our situation.  
  
Uncle Tony was so quiet. He was the most beautiful of the four of us. Long blond hair, big blue eyes, elfin faced. He was also the most popular for the extra sessions and a favourite of the staff.  
  
-3rd person-  
  
Q felt a nuzzle under his neck from the son he had just met. Looking down all Q could see was the dark wild hair of Sherlock's and the faint scent of fear and anger coming off him.  
  
Andrew had pulled his knees up and was hiding his face from view. It was the first time he had seen his Papa as a victim rather than a stereotype.  
  
Lilly still wasn't scandalised, she was an Alpha with a predominantly Alpha peer group. She probably knew some of what Q was telling her and saw nothing wrong with it like most of the populace. Unless told something is wrong with what they were doing, whole civilisations just trundled along until someone held up a mirror to it. It had allowed slavery to flourish, minorities to be exterminated, countries to commit acts of cruelty and war crimes with impunity. The biggest problem, the ones holding up the mirror were easier to silence than those committing the acts.  
  
-Q 1st person, speaking-  
  
Nothing happened for the first few days. I was given a new pad every day to secure my virginity. An implant was embedded under by arm. Nathan told me, “The knotted arseholes want to make sure we are up for it”  
  
I felt what he was talking about a few hours later. I was almost hard and slick was escaping through the vents of the pad. It was a hormone implant to keep me aroused.  
  
Sexual interactions between people of the same sex(m/m f/f) when they are Alpha or Beta are illegal. Even when between two Omega men, but the guards liked to watch us fucking and we did, sometimes we were even filmed. Orgasm after orgasm, only if Nathan or Tony tried to penetrate me did the guards interferer. The first cock going inside me was for a paying customer of the clinic not another Omega or staff member.  
  
Over the first couple of weeks, I detoxed from the suppressants, healed and was assessed. My intelligence they couldn't even score. Physical fitness was good. When the blood tests came back, I was declared healthy. All of it meant I was put into the breeding stock. Before going to bed I was given an injection.  
  
Tony told me I had been given a heat inducer. 48 hours and I would be broken in by my first Alpha. I was taken away. The pad securing my virginity was removed and the rubber clad people pined me against the shower wall and washed me. Oiled my skin. Styled my hair.  
  
By then my skin was hot, it was on fire and I needed to be touched. I was hard and ready to be mounted. The strange hands touching me were welcome relief from the torment of my body. My mind screamed and tried to hide from reality, which left my body to respond and I mewled and tried to present to the alphas around me. There was talk, I think they were trying to make me afraid. “Wild ones give the best knot scream”  
  
-3rd Person-  
  
Looking to Andrew cowering under his Father's arm and Lilly still a little unsympathetic to the plight of an Omega in a whelping farm. “Have you ever heard of a knot scream?” Q asked.  
  
Both Lilly and Andrew nodded. Q felt the boy under his chin nod as well.  
  
“Do you know what it is?”  
  
This time Lilly and Sherlock nodded and Andrew gave a shake to of the head. It wasn't surprising. To Alphas a knot scream was an open secret, while Andrew would have heard it as in insult he wouldn't pay attention to.  
  
-Q 1st person, speaking-  
  
I entered a room with a large bed at one end. At the other there was a low table in a semi-circular booth. A cheep banner had been hung, 'Happy 16th Birthday'  
  
I was going to be raped by someone over 10 years my junior and I was frightened. The room was like a whore's boudoir done in blacks and reds. The only thing different was the sheet on the bed which was white.  
  
I was taken to the bed and my wrists and ankles were shackled to the corners. The chains were long, I could move about the bed but not from it. Alone I tried to reach my aching cock but the chains were just a little too short for me to touch it, no matter how I moved or positioned myself.  
  
They came in, there seemed to be hundreds but it couldn't have been more than a half dozen. Adults and a few around the 16 year old that the party was being thrown for.  
  
I screamed at them, “Fuck off”  
  
“Fuck themselves”  
  
“Go knot a sheep you couldn't tell the difference”  
  
One of the two youngest became frightened and I thought he might chicken out. Two adults hugged him, one said, “Don't worry, the bitch will be calling for you soon”  
  
They were right the heat was mounting. I couldn't do anything about it myself. The Alpha's scents started to change in response to my heat. My skin was on fire, I was starting to rub against the sheets. The father held the son with a command, “wait for it, not too soon”  
  
I refused the beg, to mewl, it was a battle I was loosing. With every passing moment my body was betraying my mind. I was burning up, I felt something like an itch inside me, an itch that wanted a thick hard cock rubbing over it. I was grinding against the sheets.  
  
I tried to touch myself again. They laughed and the young one was looking eager and was being held back by his father and the other adult. I don't really remember his face, and it wasn't just me having trouble seeing the far end of the room. I was scared of that young Alpha and didn't want to know what he looked like.  
  
I broke. I turned around, put my shoulders to the bed and tucked my knees under me. I hated the alphas in that room, I hated the world, the country that was betraying me after I had worked for its protection, above all I hated myself. I spread my legs and arched my back in what I though was a perfect presenting posture, my slit pulled open slightly and directed towards the Alphas.  
  
It wasn't enough. I mewled and it wasn't enough. I begged and it wasn't enough. I could scent several Alphas that were aroused and I couldn't tempt one. I cried.  
  
Cool hands landed on my hips. I gasped in relief then felt naked thighs touch the back of mine and the hot length lying on my back, it felt so long and heavy. Then the Alpha pulled back and tried to shove the thing inside, it slipped over. The next attempt worked, with a hand guiding his erection he started to enter me.  
  
It hurt. The cock was far thicker than the fingers and it was tearing me open. Any pleasure or relief from the heat was buried under tearing pain. Every thrust burned, feeling like it was ripping my insides out. Then... then... _th,en_ he stilled deep inside me. I felt more ripping pain, like a hard balloon filling up inside me, his knot expanding with his orgasm and I screamed. I remember screaming and screaming. I couldn't speak for the days after and my throat was sore for weeks.  
  
Pain and cruelty. The knot embedded, pulling and tying us together. I just wanted the Alpha to be still but that would be too much consideration. There is a tradition. While tied to their first Omega the birthday boy got 16 good smacks to his bare arse. The first was a surprise to both of us. The stupid Alpha tried to avoid the next blows and dragged me with him, he couldn't move much while attached to me.  
  
Eventually I was left alone, the chains wouldn't even let me curl into a ball. I heard a pop of champagne and the Alphas celebrating. I heard them speak, the one who mounted me was happy and excited. He asked if it was true he got to keep a piece of the soiled sheet, the uncle confirmed it was tradition to mount a small square of bloody fabric as proof of breaking in a bitch. He spoke of his desire to be a doctor and future and concerns for being a father.  
  
The others left and I was alone with the young Alpha. When the heat mounted again he had another go. Every time the heat mounted he returned until he was spent and I was just left to lie there.  
  
-3rd Person-  
  
It had been a long time since Andrew had sought the comfort of his Alpha. He slowly shuffled until he was in his Father's lap. Clinging to him for protection from the cruel world. His back to the room, to shield himself from view.  
  
“Patrick's brother has one of those thing on his wall” Lilly said. Despite her brother demanding the comfort from the Alpha, Lilly demanded an arm for herself. Pulling James' arm over her shoulder and pulling up her knees to hide from the world as well.  
  
M looked from the children clinging to their father to the new boy clinging to his Papa. Unlike Lilly and Andrew who were only demanding, the Holmes boy was giving as much comfort as he was taking. M was wondering, the experiences and horrors of the world were not alien to the new boy.  
  
Words like steel M demanded, “Why are you being told this story?”  
  
Sherlock hearing the words of the most dominant Alpha pulled his head from the crook of his Papa's neck and bringing his lips to the the ear. Whispering so only his Papa would hear, “Events devoid of cultural acceptance and tradition”  
  
“To get me to choose an Alpha” Andrew mumbled. His back to M's chair so as few people could see his face as possible.  
  
“To teach me how to treat Omegas” Lilly said into her knees.  
  
M looked to Q. She had seen the Holmes boy whisper something but no one but Q heard it. “He answered correctly” Q said.  
  
M raised an eyebrow and immediately regretted it when Q cringed, he couldn't cope with being challenged, even if that challenge was just a sceptical eyebrow raise. Then she smiled, from under Q's chin, the head nestled there turned and she was met with a set of emotionless and murderous steel blue eyes. The Holmes boy's lip pulled back in a silent and almost feral snarl. “Most astute Mr Holmes. Most Alphas don't see things so clearly for themselves. Not even James did”  
  
James cringed at the reminder of his failing of, and betrayal of Q to his allotted fate. All because he chose the wrong direction to walk away in.  
  
“Well, Olivia Mallory Bond, is it acceptable to treat an Alpha or Beta as your Papa was treated?” M said the rhetorical question and immediately moved on to Andrew's answerer, “If you wish to accept an Alpha we will support your decision. If you choose to hide, arrangements are in place. Unlike your Papa you will have a network to support you. The repercussions however, will be the same if you are exposed. We will come for you if we are able but we might not be able. It took nearly handing this country over to terrorist for us to get your Papa out”  
  
Andrew turned his head and looked to the pack Alpha with eye that shone with unshed tears. The option to hide had never been given to him before. There was the Alpha that his Uncle and Papa worked with, Peter, he was rather handsome, tall with wavy blond hair and blue eyes like his father. There was about 11 years between them.  
  
There was the Beta his father was keen on. Kieran Walker was a policeman assigned to MI6. A light brown haired 19 year old. He had been to the house a few times, Andrew knew why he had been invited and was rather mean to the guest. But Kieran was a nice guy and Andrew always felt guilt after the visits and would always send an apologetic text which was met with sympathy.  
  
The last prospect his parents had tried was the a pack cousin. A black haired and eyed woman with pale skin had walked into MI6 and left a child of similar appearance, saying he was his father's responsibility. DNA confirmed the toddler was the son of Alec Trevelyan. Jon was a quiet person. When they were younger they got on but when his parents started hinting at bonding Andrew rebelled and they barely spoke now. Andrew was ripped out of his musings by the pack Alpha again.  
  
“We have waited long enough. The tale is not yet done”  
  
-Q 1st person, speaking-  
  
Nathan, Tony and Tommy put me back together after the first time. Very softly Nathan told me, “It gets worse”  
  
A doctor, it could have been the same one I saw before or someone completely new. All I noticed by then was Alpha and Omega. Pain buried everything else. He announced that my first mounting was perfect and several days later he announced it was successful.  
  
Training started. To an Alpha the scent of pregnancy and arousal in an Omega is similar to heat. There are a host of reasons, recoup expenses, stop us getting board, stop Alphas who can't afford an Omega from being cut off from them, but they didn't matter. We were prostituted.  
  
A women was the first I trained with. As an Omega male can be mother an Alpha female can be father. The appendage is different to a penis, it is usually concealed inside the woman. It is long narrow, quite flexible and sensitive, with an anchoring barb at the end to aid insemination. While an Alpha male's semen is weak, requiring prolonged penetration and a way to trap the fluid an Alpha woman's is more potent. Little more than a thrust and I felt the cone like thing catch and twitch inside me. I was then taught how to extend and draw out the experience for the Alpha I was to please.  
  
Beta men came next. Slit, arse then mouth. I was trained to take a cock everywhere. Then came the Alpha men, all knotted me. This kept happening until I could take the largest without complaint.  
  
By then training was also centred around behaviour. I was scuffed when escorted anywhere. Pinned until I submitted properly to the gesture. A past version of pepper spray was rubbed in and left overnight, applied in the urethra, rectum or slit. Punishments were given on the whim of staff as much to see us suffer as to correct behaviour. The only behaviour they wanted was submission.  
  
Tommy was getting close. Nathan and Tony were concerned and I didn't understand why. I had started seeing clients and when I was dropped back in the dorm to recover, all I wanted to do was pass out. Tommy wouldn't stop moving, Tony asked if it was his time. Tommy went quiet and still for a while and I was almost asleep when I felt dampness. I though Tommy had wet our mat. Tony called the matron and Tommy was taken away.  
  
My final selfish thought was, 'I could finally get some sleep'. Tommy never came back. Nathan bugged the Matron until he finally gave into Nathan's annoying behaviour. The birth had gone badly and they decided to save the child. The father had paid too much for the baby for the clinic to give a refund and the likelihood of Tommy having another successful pregnancy was remote, so the clinic made the best fiscal decision. Organs harvested, body used in anatomy lectures or dumped in a communal grave, there are no records to what happened to him.  
  
I got my first proper visitors. I was given a paper gown to put on and taken to a room with a window. The first window I had seen in however long I had been there. Mallory was there, you have never met him, he was a good man. There was a Max Denbigh, a small dark haired alpha with brown eyes, smiling at me through out. A judge was there using a lot of legalese and he proclaimed that I was in my place and all my crimes had been forgiven by the state.  
  
Denbigh then spoke, he criticised me. I was crying immediately and apologising begging Alpha for forgiveness and to know how to make it up. I knew the MI6 bombing wasn't my fault, I wasn't even in the correct department to prevent it but I was blamed and I apologised. Every failing was placed on me and I apologised.  
  
Neither of us knew it at the time but Denbigh was making a massive mistake, with his posturing display of power. I became the official scapegoat, with me admitting to everything, every attempt to discredit MI6, James, the Double Os and Aunt M failed as every hearing and trial pointed to the hidden Omega that admitted to failing in his duty. The sexism worked, no one doubted that a deviant hidden Omega could mess up that badly.  
  
After Denbigh had walked out Mallory wiped the tears from my face. Told me I had done a good job, that the country owed me a debt that it wasn't willing to repay. “I'm sorry” he said and patted my shoulder.  
  
My belly grew rounder over time, the clients didn't care, at least one client a day. Some preferred a pregnant Omega so they wouldn't have to deal with a baby nine months later. While a father could reject an Omega, a Beta or Alpha offspring they had to take.  
  
If we pleased the clients and did our chores we could earn rewards. There were things we could learn, I always wanted to learn the piano but I was not allowed to take classes for some reason. I was able to read the books allowed to us, it was little more than porn, things that reinforced the concept that our situation was normal. There was also preparation for our future, there were classes in child rearing, some of us had dozens of children but all we ever got to practice on was a doll. So if we survived the hell hole and re-entered society, we could be servants, nannies or house boys and could look after someone else's child.  
  
Anthony's time came and I was worried. I paced until Nathan pulled me down to sit beside him. Anthony came back and was very quiet. Nathan made his jokes and Tony gave a sad smile before he crumpled in a fit of tears between us. The next day he washed and went through his routine. His eyes were a little harder. Every time any of us came back into that dorm all our eyes were a little harder or duller.  
  
Over the month break he had, I watched Anthony's body recover in a way that I didn't think possible. “It's what we evolved for” Anthony said with hate and malice. I tried to ask about the birth and the baby but Nathan stopped me.  
  
When Anthony's heat was induced his stomach had gone tight and flat again. His body almost completely recovered. Then he was taken away to come back battered bruised and most likely pregnant.  
  
Nathan's time came. He was gone for days. The matron told us it was taking time. Anthony spoke of a child for the first time. He spoke of his second child. It took days for him to be born. He called him, “A right stubborn bastard”  
  
I could see the pain in Anthony. He loved his child no matter how it came into being. It was not a concept I understood at the time. I didn't want to think about the parasite growing inside of me.  
  
Nathan came back and he was so quiet and neither Anthony or I could match Nathan in his ability to lighten the mood.  
  
Slowly as the thing in my stomach grew I started to think about him. By observational experience I saw the ultrasound technician mark the male box. I never got to see the image itself. I was just the life support system for the thing growing inside, given no more respect than the ultrasound machine or the table I was on. I wondered if he would be an Alpha, would he come here on his 16th to break in an omega. Would he be an Omega and would he be joining me at the clinic in 16 years.  
  
I dubbed him Bumpy and in my own mind I started talking to him. Telling him about my life, my hopes and dreams. Even my dreams for him. I hoped he would be an artists, I like true artists, they tell the truth. The truth that is, the truths that could be or should be, the truth of themselves or the world around them.  
  
Then my time came and I hated Anthony when he called the matron. I was taken to a room and strapped to a table. Nurses moved about and I was left until It was time. I was scared and alone. The matron was there throughout but he was just a spokesman for the centre, a traitor in my mind.  
  
There had been no preparation, “Bitch's body knows what to do”  
  
There was no pain control, “Bitch needs to feel”  
  
The cramps mounted, the water broke and I pushed the baby out. I saw the dark hair on his head and a birth mark on the small of his back. I raged, fought like I had when I first arrived, harder even. I tried to bite and claw may way out. I was finally sedated.  
  
When I was returned I asked about my ability to fight. Nathan told me that it was the baby, for them we could fight, a deep suicidal instinct to protect. I was told a legend. An omega woman wasn't secured properly, she lunged up and ripped out the throat of an Alpha for taking her baby away.  
  
Anthony said, “If you stay still and quiet they keep the baby in the room longer”  
  
The next heat was induced and I met Max Denbigh again. I was left on the bed and he came in. I had worse experiences and better, Denbigh just wanted a child. Without flare or fuss I was mounted. It was a successful heat.  
  
My second child was another boy. This time I stayed quiet and I saw them clean, weigh and measure. I watched as a measure of milk was taken and fed to him. The moment he was out of my sight I raged again. This time I couldn't speak, another child had been taken and it was easier to move on than look back.  
  
-3rd person-  
  
Q tightened his arm around the son who was seeing him through this time. He was debating whether or not to continue. There were things he wanted to say, how his time in that place came to an end.  
  
“Can I hear please” Sherlock said, his breath washing over Q's neck.  
  
“I love you, no matter what” Q whispered back.  
  
-Q 1st person, speaking-  
  
My third and the last child born in the clinic I now get to hold. That was a hectic time. It started with my hormone implant being removed. The constant heightened arousal vanished. Injections were given around my slit and I felt it sting and tighten, then a pad was placed over it and my chastity was again defended. I no longer had clients and it was quite boring with only my chores.  
  
Nathan told me, “Someone rich wants you, on the bright side he will be hung like leprechaun”  
  
Nathan recognised the procedure for Alphas who had trouble fathering and could probably only impregnate an Omega anyway. Nathan warned me about the mounting horse.  
  
Everyone around me switched to Betas. I didn't feel that different in the run up to my heat but the Alphas reacted differently. They could control themselves around an artificial heat but not a real one. Coming back from an appointment we passed an Alpha guard and he lunged at me. The Betas had to use stun batons to subdue him.  
  
As it got closer, the heat was torture. I could feel it approaching like a storm making my skin tingle and insides itch. I wanked until my hands had to be secured behind my back. I must have driven Nathan and Anthony mad but they never complained and saw me through.  
  
The time came and I was secured to the mounting horse. It looked like a pommel horse with a sagging centre. I was secured, lying along it. A belt went round my torso and it gave my back the presenting arch Alphas like, with my hips high and legs wide apart.  
  
He came, a man with balding head of red hair. I remembered he was almost as round as he was high with a round head. If his skin wasn't so blotchy he might have looked like a snowman. Naked, with the smallest cock I had seen and a rubber thing going round the base, a knot enhancer I later learned, to help keep us tied and me plugged.  
  
His seed somehow took and I was pregnant. Everything progressed as usual, well almost, I was for the exclusive use of the father but he never returned so I was bored and alone. Nathan and Anthony went to see clients while my chores were lightened. The father was paranoid about the safety of the baby I was carrying and was paying the centre a lot to meet his demands.  
  
I spoke with some of the other groups for the first time. It was strange we were all assigned to a small pack and we stayed in it. Groups all had similar members. Similar in age, gender and time in the clinic. I started talking to a girl, she was nervous at first but we were alone, there were other groups but she was the only one from her group and I was the only one from mine. She was nice but nervous of me.  
  
Sherlock, you were called Bumpy back then just like all my children. You were such a restless baby, if you could move you did, if you could kick you had a footy match. Cravings, I wanted sausages, those cheep disgusting ones you get in subsidised work cafeterias, smothered in mild mustered.  
  
I woke to someone stroking my back. An Alpha's heavy musk blanketed and dominated the Omegas around me. I could tell it was a woman and she was over her prime. I had not realised I could tell so much from just scent, the suppressants robed me of that ability.  
  
Opening my eyes, M was like an angle above me. She stroked my hair and shoulder. She touched my stomach, asking permission before she did so. I could feel Anthony behind me trembling but to an Omega his scent was being buried under M's. To M, an Alpha it must have been strong, she smiled at him and said, “Hello”  
  
Nathan gasped and I looked to see what he was looking at. In the middle of the room was my old deputy, Uncle Daniel. Anthony cringed as well and mewled. Uncle Daniel looks like a giant at the best of times, as an Omega looking up at him from the floor, fear coursed through even me and I clung to M, hiding my face against her.  
  
“We need your help, Q” M said. Like the good little Omega I was I tried to please her. I was given my laptop. “We need you to hack the Joint Security Service, disable the Nine Eyes program”  
  
“Absolutely not” an Alpha in a white coat growled. I had seen him floating about and knew he was high up, if not in charge of the centre.  
  
In a fashion I had come to expect and what she said worried me, M responded, “We are on the brink of loosing a war, interference will mean your summery execution for assisting traitors to the country”  
  
The doctor backed down quickly.  
  
I concentrated on the laptop. The pressure was almost overwhelming. Old skills re-awoke and layer after layer of security fell, I found the holes, I recognised my own butchered work in the Joint Security Service programming. I knew where my weaknesses lay and I was exploiting the holes to gain access.  
  
Daniel's phone started ringing, “The others were intercepted, Eve reports Tanner and Mallory are down and Bond has dropped out of contact”  
  
M was furious and _scared_. I concentrated on accessing the system she wanted. I told M I had control, and Nine Eyes was off line.  
  
“Terminate Denbigh” M ordered and Daniel walked out.  
  
M sat with me. For hours she sat and stoked me and you Sherlock, she felt you kick. She called me silly, told me I should have stayed at MI6 or gone with Tanner ending, “You have to stay for now but we are coming for you”  
  
The words set a ripple through the room. None had ever heard of someone getting an Omega out.  
  
“You need an Alpha to claim you, who do you want?” M asked and for me there were only two options. Uncle Daniel, I knew would take me. He was nice and could use the protection of a cover Omega, he was the logical choice. It was the emotional choice calling to me. Teasing and wondrous blue eyes, a smile that lit up the Alpha's face. For all the time I was hidden only James made me want to expose myself and settle down with an Alpha. I gave into the desire, M laughed, it sounded like she approved in some way.  
  
M stayed for a while, until Daniel returned. She and Daniel gave me a nuzzle, the big Alpha stank, gunpowder, rage, blood, Denbigh, Eve, smoke, fumes.  
  
Watching them go tore my insides out. I wanted them to stay, to go with, anything but stay and watch them leave. I felt alone even when Nathan and Tony wrapped around me again.  
  
For a while I thought that I had been forgotten and it hurt, it was so long before James came to see me. While waiting for James, Tony's time to give birth approached and in the run up there was pain and blood. He was taken to the doctor ever day. Nathan and I got very worried about him and Tony became frightened, we all knew our end in that place came in one of two ways, death or sterilisation.  
  
It was too late for the sterilisation option with Anthony and we saw his approaching death. He left the dorm and neither Nathan or I expected him back but he, by some miracle returned and with the judgement that amounted to a death sentence he was deemed fit enough to carry another.  
  
Nathan asked if someone could claim Tony. I was getting regular visits from Daniel and M, even Alec accompanied Daniel a few times. With dwindling hope for myself I asked Daniel about Tony.  
  
The next day Tony was given a paper gown and taken out. He came back, he was scared of the big Alpha who had prowled to room before vanishing then coming back smelling of battle. I told him of the kind man that was my subordinate in Q Branch. Tony had no choice in his future so I tried to make him comfortable about being with an Alpha who was literally twice his size. His clients stopped, he got to have his first natural heat and it meant he could stay with us for longer.  
  
James finally arrived. He looked older than I remembered. The lines in his face were deeper, the cheeks gaunt and eyes a little sunken. His eyes weren't sparkling or teasing and anger and disrepair clung to him. I though he was going to reject me but he started talking, about nothing in particular just talked. James visited every day for the rest of my time there.  
  
Tony's heat came and he went out one night and never came back. I knew he was safe but it hurt and I knew the same would happen to me and Nathan would be truly alone.  
  
Sherlock refused to settle, more so than usual. I was wandering around muttering to myself when I felt the first twinge. All day and a night I felt the growing contractions. I was taken to the delivery room and strapped down. Being restricted was wrong and eventually the doctors agreed and I was taken to a different delivery room. It was much larger with a soft nesting area. They even let Nathan come see me. In the small hours, the Matron was asleep, the staff were almost as exhausted as me.  
  
You, Sherlock were determined to stay and I though you would never leave. My waters broke and you couldn't stay any longer. You came into the world and screamed, you screamed as you were cleaned, weighed and measured. You were fed and screamed the moment the bottle left your mouth. The door closed and I raged the moment I lost sight of the little red thing with a nest of wild black hair. I could still hear you as I was sedated.  
  
James asked if I wanted a natural heat, I chose not to wait. So a little under a month later a heat was induced and James came.  
  
When we were together James did something banned to all other Alphas, he bit down on the bonding gland in my neck. My brain swarmed with the cocktail of chemicals that biologically addicted me to a particular Alpha's pheromones. When my heat ended I was given my first registration and James took me home. Nine months later I gave birth to the first child I was allowed to hold. Andrew


	6. Aftermath

Silence reigned in the moments after Q had stopped speaking. Andrew in his father's lap, facing away from the room and with his head resting on the Alpha's shoulder. James' arm wrapped around the Omega's body holding him close. Lilly was pressing to her father's side, quietly scrubbing her eyes with a comforting arm over her shoulders.  
  
“I'm sorry I was so much trouble” Sherlock said softly, under his Papa's chin.  
  
“You were you. That's nothing to apologise for” Q insisted rubbing his cheek against the mess of hair.  
  
Lilly was the first to move. Silently she stood and walked out. The moment the lounge door closed her heavy foot fall sounded going up the stairs and the faint sound of a door slamming echoed down.  
  
With a kiss to Sherlock's forehead Q unwound his arms. Q moved closer to the distressed Omega and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his neck. When Andrew responded Q pulled his son to his feet. The young Omega sent desperate eyes to his father as his Papa led him out of the room.  
  
Sherlock watched his Papa leave. He wanted to follow but could see it wouldn't be welcome. Looking to the two Alphas in the room he ducked his head a bared his neck.  
  
“None of that” M snapped. Sherlock lifted his head. Not even the woman married to his father could match these two. He wanted to cower.  
  
“The moment Q saw you. You had his trust, love and devotion. You do not have ours” James growled.  
  
Sherlock couldn't help the knot of guilt and hope forming in his chest. Trust, love, devotion were not qualities encouraged in his father's house. To receive them blindly was not something he could understand or accept. Biological and evolutional links Sherlock understood. A mother's need to protect was old. Humans took such a long time to become self sufficient that parents had to invest heavily in them.  
  
“Not going to answer” James demanded.  
  
“You made a statement” Sherlock challenged automatically. Belatedly realising the Alpha male was trying to intimidate him to such an extent that he would just spill whatever was vaguely relevant to the statement.   
  
M chuckled, “As petulant as the rest” she mused shaking her head with a wistful smile.  
  
Both James and M gave a twitch as Sherlock's mind kicked into gear. It was like they saw him processing and observing them. Sherlock scanned the two Alphas. Remembering the story absent of the shock and emotional influence. The actions and reactions. The probing on trust. It clicked in Sherlock's mind and he understood, if he was right he would be perfect to infiltrate the pack.  
  
“You are Elevationists not just sympathetic” Sherlock stated. Both Alphas darkened and fear chilled Sherlock's back but he refused to cower.  
  
“Elevating the status of Omegas...”  
  
Sherlock interrupted M's quoting of more propaganda, “I am not a spy. I just wanted to see who made me. My father gave me nothing but my gender”  
  
Both continued to study Sherlock. “If he is a plant it would be a manipulation far beyond that of Siger Holmes, but not Violet” M stated.  
  
“His appearance dose seem a bit too graceless to be planned” James added.  
  
“To Q. If you threaten this family. You will simply have run away again, to disappear forever” James warned. Sherlock could see it was no idle threat and he nodded.  
  
Nodding James stood and called for Sherlock to follow. In the foyer James pointed to a door below the stairs. “Nesting room, out of bounds to Alphas” James ordered. “Dinning room, Q's study(out of bounds), my study, down to the kitchen” James stated, pointing to each door in turn.  
  
Heading to the first floor landing with view down to the foyer and up to the next landing. “Our room, Guest rooms” James said and moved round the balcony landing to the next flight and going up the stairs.  
  
James informed indicating the doors as he spoke,“Andrew's, Lilly's, Matt's, Alexi's, and Monique's room. Bathrooms and that door goes to an attic apartment, Nathan lives there(out of bounds).”  
  
James then opened a door to the rear of the house, between Lilly's and Andrew's bedrooms. It was a room that had been painted white in preparation for proper decoration. It was bare except for a single unmade bed. “This was going to be Bumpy's room. I'm sure Q will want you to use it” James said softly. He then showed Sherlock the linen closet. James went through the rules and expectations.  
  
“I don't know how to make a bed” Sherlock admitted, accepting the pile of bedding James took from the closet. He had never done anything with his Father. Daddy was to be obeyed, feared, respected, 'do as I say not as I do'. Every day he would stand in his Daddy's study and give a report of his daily activities. Sherlock had never done anything so ordinary as make a bed with someone.  
  
James showed him how to make a bed. Sherlock saw with the rehearsed ease how his Papa's Alpha did the task. It further confirmed military training to Sherlock. “Thank you” Sherlock said.  
  
James looked him up and down, “We'll need to go shopping tomorrow” The Alpha then left the room. Sherlock sat on the bed looking at the white matt wall.  
  
The window looked over the back garden, it was long and narrow with a lane beyond the back boundary wall. There was a garage at the far end along with a small glass fronted summer house. Along the side walls there were climbing roses. A square patch of grass near the back had been lifted and there were neat rows of a vegetable patch. Terracotta troughs had the children's names painted on them and had a variety of things planted. Matt's looked to be stuffed with strawberries. Lilly's looked to be neglected, something brown and wilted in hers. Andrew had tulips filling his, starting to fade as their season ended.  
  
A knock from the door pulled Sherlock's attention from his observation. Opening the door he looked down into the green eyes of the middle child. “Hello” Matt declared pleasantly.  
  
“Hello” Sherlock returned.  
  
“Andrew likes this room” Matt said, moving passed Sherlock to look out the window. “Lilly's crying” he added absently.  
  
“She's upset” Sherlock stated not used to having someone barge in. The withering look he received screamed an accusation of 'Stupid' to Sherlock. He was not used to being amongst equals. Only Mycroft and Sherrinford had ever been able to equal him before.  
  
“I'm not telling you why” Sherlock stated.  
  
“You, Andrew and Lilly were in the lounge alone with Dad, Papa and Aunt M. You are near the age of majority, Andrew and Lilly are not far behind. Sexual education is likely. More in depth than what they have been told before. Including Whelping farms?” Matt stated clinically  
  
It was the second time Sherlock had been confronted with his own style of observation. He could see why it unnerved people. “You know about whelping farms?”   
  
Nodding, “Just because Andrew hasn't been able to get round Papa's internet safe guards, doesn’t mean I haven't” Matt stated.  
  
The young Alpha was strange, his eyes carried his Father's intensity and his Papa's analytical intelligence. Sherlock was starting to feel overwhelmed under the scrutiny of the young Alpha. As if reading Sherlock's mind, Matt broke eye contact and looked out the window.  
  
“Andrew sneaks out from here” Matt stated and Sherlock could see he was being observed in the reflection of the window.  
  
Moving out of the field of the reflection Matt was forced to turn in order to look at him again. “Is there a reason you're telling me that?” Sherlock asked and the other Alpha shrugged.  
  
Sherlock was getting annoyed, he had pulled the same trick dozens of time. He would drop a piece of information and watch for the reaction. Now he was the target and wasn't sure what the Alpha wanted so couldn't out manoeuvre him.  
  
“What are you doing” Lilly demanded pushing the door open further.  
  
“Seeing if the runaway, will run away” Matt stated. Giving a creepy and almost hollow smile.  
  
“Out” Lilly ordered her younger brother. Matt stayed long enough to show he wasn't obeying. He kept an unblinking stare on Sherlock as he left.  
  
Sherlock may not have been able to read Matt. Lilly was another story she was as deep a teaspoon. She marched up to Sherlock and he pulled himself to his full hight. Being looked down on riled the Alpha and Sherlock cheered internally.  
  
Lilly growled and Sherlock refused to rise to the bate. “How can you stand there a...”  
  
“I can stand here just fine. Fluid in the ears, stimulate hairs that are then converted into electrical impulses... ” Sherlock drawled, going over to the closed door. Sherlock kept up a monologue on the biomechanics of standing while Lilly growled. Thumping the door just below the keyhole there was an _oof_ sound from the other side.  
  
Lilly surged forward ripping the door open, Matt rounded the banister and down the stairs. “MATHIS I'm going to make mince out of you” Lilly bellowed.  
  
Sherlock swung the door closed. “I was not the only one to come out of that place. Andrew was conceived there” Sherlock informed.  
  
“That was different” Lilly argued.  
  
“Yes, my father left us there, yours took Papa and the unborn baby home” Sherlock stated.  
  
Sherlock held up his hand forestalling further argument. He thumped the door again and there was a higher pitched _oof_. Opening the door Sherlock looked at the young Omega standing there, frozen as he looked into the eyes of the strange Alpha towering above him.  
  
“Did Matt tell you to come spy” Lilly demanded and got a silent and scared nod. Sherlock stepped in front of Lilly, looking at her. The moment he blocked the omega's view of the alpha, he heard the light feet pad away, quickly.  
  
“How did you hear him” Lilly demanded.  
  
“The door made a noise as he leant against it” Sherlock said.  
  
Giving up on the conversation Lilly passed Sherlock heading down stairs. “Dinner is soon” she said calling over her shoulder.


	7. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

James poured himself a scotch and M a bourbon. She was here often enough to have her own decanter on the side board. Handing the woman the glass he returned to the couch.  
  
“He told me you had decided on everything, I though it would have been less graphic” M mused.  
  
“Andrew needed to know the repercussions. Hopefully he will understand Q better now and they can mend their relationship. As for Lilly she was starting to think like those friends of hers” James responded.  
  
“What do you think of the Holmes boy?” M asked.  
  
“Basket case! But I expected little else from the home of the poison dwarf and grand high witch. He was starting to twitch out. He hid it well but he needed a fix” James mused.  
  
M flicked her eyes, it was all the warning James got before Alexi was climbing into his lap. “Who you running from?” James asked.  
  
“Lilly” the young omega mumbled.  
  
“Being Matt's minion again” James accused and got a nod.  
  
M chuckled. Matt was the most duplicitous of the children. He had the inherent talent for complex subterfuge, could recognise skill in other and use them to their fullest. For Alexi, he used the Omega's inherent stealth and speed. For Lilly it was her brute force approach. For Andrew it was his rebellious streak he played on.  
  
“Mark my words that boy will make superlative M” M said. The boy himself was the next to arrive and reading the room sat as far from his father as possible.  
  
Nathan was next with the youngest perched on his hip. He placed her down and she toddled towards her Father as well. James juggled the Omega and the Alpha until all were sitting comfortably.  
  
Knowing Nathan didn't like to be part of the crowed Matt relinquished the small wooden chair in the corner. He moved to sit across from his father with a carefully blank face.  
  
“You you little sneak” Lilly snapped as she came in.  
  
Matt darted to his Father's side seeking protection. “You start a fight be prepared to finish it” James admonished. He did however give his daughter a warning glare to back off, like himself emotions were not a thing she processed easily, preferring to use aggression or anger rather than feel the pain or helplessness.  
  
M and James watched subtly as Sherlock entered quietly. If James had not seen him he was sure he wouldn't have heard the new Alpha. So far only the Omegas made so little noise when moving about the house.  
  
Thinking Q and Andrew would not be coming, James called everyone to the table. Lilly and Matt were told to help Wilson with the serving. Everyone had to help serve and today should have been Andrew and Matt whined, “But it's Andrew's turn”  
  
“Then stop spying at doors and roping you brother in” James admonished. Dark arrived along with the food. Unlike most households Wilson, Dark and Nathan weren't considered servants and ate with the family.    
  
Nathan was feeding Monique in the high chair along with himself. James was overseeing Alexi. After cutting up the young Omega's food, James was making sure at least half of what was on the fork ended up in the boy's mouth.  
  
James subtly watched the new addition. He was trying not to scratch his arm. Every time Sherlock lifted his fork he took a breath. By the time the fork was placed down the Alpha's hand was trembling.    
  
Nathan gave a twitch ever now and again as if catching a scent from Sherlock's direction. When it came to Alphas James was willing to trust an Omega's nose. Although Nathan didn't seem able to fully identify the scent.  
  
“What school do you go to?” Lilly asked breaking through some minor conversations.  
  
“Doesn't go to School” Matt answered. James chastised the boy, for his quick response to the question not addressed to him.  
  
“He is right” Sherlock replied.  
  
“Where did you go?” Lilly amended.  
  
Giving a shrug, “Eaton, expelled” Sherlock started. “Nothing wrong with that” James mused having no love for the school he himself was expelled from.  
  
“Harrow, expelled” Sherlock continued. “Nope, they make politicians, nothing useful” M stated.  
  
“Gordonstoun, expelled” Sherlock said. “ 'A bunch of limp-wristed, glass jawed, jessies' I believe Mr Carrington described them as. He then described a rather lovely rugby match, where he personally hospitalised three of the six 'jessies' who were injured” M said.  
  
“Tutors, lots of them. My best time was five minutes before he quit” Sherlock finished.  
  
A movement caught James' eye and he looked to the door and Q came in with Andrew behind him. While Q never went anywhere without his collar Andrew avoided his like the plage. He was not really required to wear it until Seventeen but it was encouraged and he had to wear it as part of his school uniform.  
  
“Quiet” James snapped at Matt, before he could ask about the sudden change in his older brother. Andrew's collar was little more than a silver chain and a small dog tag, with James as his registered Alpha. James gave his son a sad smile which he never saw.  
  
Q piled small mounds of food on both his and Andrew's plate. When his Papa finished Andrew took his plate and sat, lifting his fork to eat all done mechanically and silently. The meal passed in silence until desert. Matt protested again, “it's Andrew's turn”  
  
Before James could lose his temper, the Omega got up mechanically, following Wilson out. Sometimes Matt had an attitude that was 20 years beyond him but at others he was still the inexperienced child he was. Lilly issued a growl to the young Alpha on the way out and James couldn't find it in him to stop her, watching Matt freeze.  
  
“No” James said to Lilly as she was about to place a piece of cake in front of Matt. “You were given a punishment for eavesdropping, you avoided it. You will not receive desert for the week and you will be on dinner duty for the week as well. Everyone's second day of dinner duty is cancelled and Sherlock will take your normal first day, tomorrow”  
  
When Sherlock asked about the schedule Alexi looked to his father. Getting a nod Alexi took a deep breath, “Ms Wilson and Nathan do most of the cooking. Ms Wilson always serves and we help. Except Sundays when Dad cooks brunch, and Dad and Pape cook Dinner, Dad and Papa serve. The rest of the time we have a rotating schedule. Papa dose one day with Andrew. Andrew dose two days, one with Papa the next with Lilly. Lilly dose one day with Andrew, one with Matt. Matt dose one day with Lilly the next with Nathan. Nathan dose one day with Matt and one with me. Then it goes back to Papa and Andrew. Monique is too small” Alexi declared.  
  
“After Matt's punishment, as the oldest you will go before Andrew” James stated looking at Sherlock.  
  
Looking to his father Alexi sent him big begging eyes, “If Matt isn't having desert this week can we have Bread and Butter pudding, and creme caramel, and...”  
  
James chuckled. Interrupting, “Yes we can have the all the custard things Matt doesn’t like”  
  
“Orders now for the week” Wilson said.  
  
After the meal James walked M to her car. “You could always move in” James prompted, as he had been doing more often. Q would be thrilled to have the woman in their home. And James could see the reluctance of M to return to her empty house.  
  
“Only old people move in with their children” M returned.  
  
“They're not the ones offering” James argued. Nothing more was said and James pulled the car door open and closed it behind M. The driver pulled away and James watched the car disappear.  
  
Stepping back into the house James was met with silence. The younger would be going to sleep the elder would be studying.  
  
Q had taken Andrew back into the nesting room and Nathan had joined them. James locked the door and set the alarms. Going to the door of the nesting room James crouched down and touched the surface. “Good night, loves”  
  
Q had once told and thanked him. In the small room, where in a place of safety they could hear movement from the basement kitchen to the floor above. James hadn't known when he had lined the room with soft fabric walls and a thick plush carpet. He just knew Omegas liked small, dark, warm spaces where they could retreat to.  
  
Going through the house James switched off the lights before heading up stairs. Bypassing the first floor James continued to the second. James looked in on the sleeping younger children. Lilly was sitting at her desk staring blindly at the wall in front of her when James knocked and pushed the door open.  
  
Her room was decorated with trophies, awards and photos of friends. A hockey trophy with a team photo in front of it. The school's judo club photo with two school trophies and one inter schools. Debate team certificate, not one of her better activities, she was easily riled and could be out manoeuvred if her opponent was better informed, she couldn't wing something with enough conviction to be believable.  
  
Picking up a ribbon he had never seen before. The school always recognised achievement in any competition. Success was rewarded, failure ridiculed. Even a simple race in P.E. had a 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place ribbon awarded.  
  
“Did number two have a chance?” James asked looking at the '1st' in the centre of the rosette.  
  
“No”  
  
Picking up the debate team photo James looked at it. The team captain a few years older than Lilly and they had a tight hate hate friendship. “Your friend will be sixteen soon” James said looking to Lilly and showing her the photo.  
  
When Lilly turned back to looking at the wall James pulled out a folded piece of paper. He lay it down on her desk.  
  
Lilly opened the permission slip from the Whelping farm. It would allow a minor to join a coming of age party. She rounded on her father surging to her feet. “How, how can you sign this?” Lilly demanded.  
  
“Some decisions are too important for me to make them” James said softly. “There are lessons to be learnt by going and there are lessons to be learnt by not. Think carefully, you are informed and the decision is now yours. We will support you no matter what”  
  
In the dark hall James moved to Matt's room. The boy still fuming, sitting on top of his desk, back to the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest.  
  
Sitting at the desk's chair James looked at the green eyes so similar to the boy's Papa. “Andrew and Lilly have learnt how scary the world is. One day you and Alexi will be told the same story. Until then trust us” James said and when he stood he kissed the boy on the forehead.  
  
James sighed as he opened the door, he shouldn't be surprised. Matt had never won a game of chess but in the real world he could out manoeuvre most even at ten. “Papa came from a Whelping farm” Matt declared.  
  
“What is a whelping farm?” James challenged softly. “A place where unbound Omegas give children to families”  
  
“How?” James asked, keeping his tone soft. “A potential father goes to the farm to impregnate an Omega during their heat, and a baby is produced”  
  
“How?” James prompted.  
  
Matt started to doubt himself. He recognised the tactic, his Father was exhausting knowledge weeding out the gaps and would then strike. “I'm missing something” Matt stated and his Father nodded.  
  
“There is a difference between information and knowledge. Until today Andrew and Lilly had information now they have knowledge. Don't rush. When you need to know, all questions will be answered” James said softly. Despite Matt's abrasive and highly manipulate attitude he was the most loyal to his Papa and James dreaded the day he would learn of his past.  
  
James had no idea how the boy knew as he had not moved from the desk and the room was at the front of the house. Just before James closed the door Matt called him back. “Sherlock's sneaking out”  
  
James moved to the room at the rear of the house to find the window open and Sherlock gone. Going to the window James saw the teenager heading down the back garden.


	8. Midnight Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

Sherlock was pacing about his room. The stress of everything had not helped the clawing need that had been growing all day. His arm itched for the familiar ritual of the tourniquet causing slight numbness. The pinching scrape of the needle as it pierced the vein. The stated, exhilaration as he released the bind to let the opiate swarm his body and brain.  
  
Coming to stand in front of the door Sherlock pressed his head to the cool surface. He could hear James moving from room to room. The slight droning of muffled conversations.  
  
Sherlock paced again and noticed the window. The glass, unusually thick he saw earlier. The wood frame he now saw as a facade, a veneer of wood covering something more solid, like a metal. Looking closely to the alarm strip Sherlock saw it had been tampered with. The strip on the window had been unscrewed and glued to the one on the frame. Running his fingers around the frame Sherlock couldn't see another alarm strip.  
  
Returning to the door Sherlock pressed his head against it again. Images came to mind. The image of the window opening. The memory of Matt telling him about Andrew using the room to sneak out.  
  
A new mental image started playing in Sherlock's mind, coming out of the door, going along the landing and down the stairs, around the next landing and down into the foyer. Seven doors were in the square foyer. Following the mental image Sherlock entered the lounge. Through the door a sideboard was on the right. Three cut crystal decanters sat on the sideboard, 'Resale value:high, resale ease:low'. The decanters sat on a silver tray, discolouration and lack of wear indicating it was solid, 'Resale value:medium, resale ease:medium'  
  
To the left of the entrance, a wall mounted TV with a cabinet below containing blu-ray, stereo, and media PC, 'Resale value:low Resale ease:very high'  
  
Continuing his mental tour. Coffee table with a couch either side and M's chair at the head. A painting on the wall, oil reproduction, 'The Fighting Temeraire. Resale value: very high, resale ease: very low'  
  
Far left corner a games table with a wooden chair on the left. Another comfortable arm chair in front of a bookcase. Some of the books old and leather bound, 'Resale value:unknown, resale ease: very low'  
  
Then there was an open fire half way along the right wall. Five standard, 6”x4”, silver framed portrait photos on the mantelpiece. The first on the left hand side, James with his arm around Papa who was holding the new born Andrew. The second James holding Andrew, Papa holding Lilly. Third James holding Papa, Papa holding Matt, Andrew and Lilly standing in front. The fourth James holding Matt, Papa holding Alexi, Andrew and Lilly in front. The fifth Matt had joined his brother and sister in front, James holding Alexi and Papa holding Monique. 'Resale Value..' Sherlock couldn't finish the though and opened his eyes.  
  
Going to the window Sherlock opened it and looked down. There was a horizontal drain pipe not far blow. Scuff marks in the black paint of the old iron work indicating Andrew's path. Sherlock climbed out and felt his feet touch the pipe. Sliding to the side Sherlock came to the vertical pipe and carefully climbed down.  
  
Crossing the garden Sherlock stuck to the darker shadow along the left side. Reaching the bottom wall Sherlock continued to follow the small telltale signs of Andrew's previous escapes. Climbing over the high back wall Sherlock ladded on the narrow lane behind the houses.  
  
\--  
  
James ran down the stairs, softening his footsteps as he ran over the nesting room. Going through the door at the bottom of the stairs James then went down the stairs to the basement kitchen.  
  
The two beta women jumped at his sudden presence, both stilled in reaching for their weapons. “I'm going out” James informed as he barrelled through the kitchen. Coming to a grinding halt, to override the kitchen door alarm before entering the garden.  
  
Running, James jumped and vaulted over the back wall. Landing with a growl as his knees creaked, cracked and filled with pain. At the end of the lane James saw his target turn left. James ran, more than just his knees started protesting. 'Lay it on thick and perhaps Moneypenny will be guilted into bringing cake again' James mused.  
  
It had been years since James had to chase someone down. Paranoia growing, for what the strange boy was up to and what he already knew and had figured out for himself. The area deteriorated as he followed Sherlock on and on. James getting worried, if Sherlock was a plant he would be perfect and how would Q cope, could he even cope if it turned out Sherlock was a spy and a threat.  
  
Moving under a railway bridge into a square. Cutting across a small public space of grass and a few trees, surrounded by iron railing, Sherlock went down an alley into a close. James watched the boy knock at a door. An emaciated tall man, his bare chest and arms covered in tattoos stepped out and looked around before pulling Sherlock in. James approached and just as he was about to enter the close Sherlock was thrown out, he tried to scrabble towards the man and was shoved away. The emaciated man pulled out a long hunting knife and a whispering growl floated on the air.  
  
Returning to the shadows James let Sherlock pass, not willing to give up this opportunity to study the viper in their nest. Sherlock was tweaking bad, scratching and fidgeting as he passed James. James followed the more sedate Sherlock until he took off like lightning. James had trouble keeping up and was sure if Sherlock had been in better mind would have noticed him.  
  
From behind a corner James watched Sherlock slow and changed how he walked. He changed to a slow prowling stride with a slight sway of the hips. As a car slowed, Sherlock gave it a look and tilted his head to show off his neck.  
  
“Looking for something?” a seductive purr sounded and James rounded to look at the source. The Alpha male couldn't be more than seventeen. He was slender with tight black, low riding jeans highlighting a substantial bulge. A short t-shirt left a strip of tight stomach bared.  
  
“Do you know him?” James asked indicating Sherlock around the corner. The Boy peaked out and James had the hall him back, clamping a hand over the irate prostitute's mouth.  
  
“I will pay for the information” James whispered into the Alpha's ear. Letting go James pulled out all the cash he had in his wallet and held it up. The boy's eyes followed the bundle of notes.  
  
“Half” the boy demanded and James gave over some of the cash for the requested down payment. “Comes here now and again. Takes a John disappears for a few days, comes back. Wanders into different patches. Runs off if you challenge him” the prostitute informed and waited to see if it was enough for the other half.  
  
James handed over the remaining money. “That way” James ordered, indicating the way the boy had come. James peeked round the corner and darted out. He chased the car as long as he could. Lungs burning and knees and abdomen screaming James slowed to a stop. “Fuck” James growled the sound bouncing off the near by buildings. The car nowhere in sight and the sound of the engine lost in the sounds of the city.  
  
Jogging back James passed the prostitute as he talked through an open window. With hourly rate hotels in abundance and numerous car parks. There was no reason to think the boy had any more information so James continued on.  
  
Returning to the square and standing at the open end of the close James leaned against a wall. He was breathing heavily cursing his age and desk job. Making a silent promise to attend MI6's gym he waited for Sherlock's return. A quiet scrape and the light of a flame drew James' attention. He abandoned the close heading for the central square amongst the houses.  
  
Finding the entrance James passed the wrought iron railings. On one of the benched in the centrer, with his back to him was Sherlock. His wild hair a dead giveaway. Silently James approached and saw the boy pull his belt off and put his arm though it. Using his teeth Sherlock tightened the belt and brought a syringe to his arm.  
  
James was silent as he didn't want the boy to run. He was still strong but his endurance and speed were no longer what they once were.  
  
James did not see Sherlock bringing the syringe to his prominent vein. He did not see Sherlock drop the syringe away to bring it back. He did see an arm flail out and the belt released as the boy growled out in frustration.  
  
When James was behind Sherlock, the boy had his head in his hands. He was giving a soft pained growl. “Why didn't you do it?” James asked and the boy jumped, turning to him.    
  
Looking James over Sherlock bowed his head. “I didn't want him to see me like that” Sherlock said. James came to sit beside the boy wiping the perspiration from his brow as he did so.  
  
They sat in silence for a time before Sherlock looked to James. “How long have you been following?” Sherlock asked. James told him, and told Sherlock about loosing him, then coming to the dealer.  
  
“You know what I did with that Alpha?” Sherlock asked.  
  
“I suspect” James answered.  
  
“What are you going to do?” Sherlock asked hesitantly.  
  
Putting his arm around the boy James pulled him close. In a mechanical tone, “Homosexuality between two people of the same sex and gender is not only a blight on morality it is illegal. Punishable by a severe custodial sentence, castration, behavioural modification or a combination there of.” James responded.  
  
“That doesn't sound convincing” Sherlock said trying to sound teasing.  
  
“I bloody well hope not. The only queers I know are people to be frightened of.” James whispered and gave a shudder at the thought of them. James felt the boy relax.  
  
“If you are to stay you will need to be cleaned up” James said. Sherlock nodded as he tried to stop his twitching and focused on something other than the burning need consuming him.  
  
James heard a quiet crunch. Sherlock was to gone to notice. “Close enough” James growled with the command of an Alpha and that of his experience as M. Slowly he turned to see the bright fluorescent jackets of two policemen.  
  
“We've had reports of someone doing drugs” the older and shorter policeman growled in a low rasping voice.  
  
“My ward was just sneaking out for a cigarette” James said, his voice loosing its confrontational edge.  
  
“You!” the younger officer declared looking to Sherlock's bowed head. “Sherlock Holmes. I believe you may be in possession of illicit substances and will search you” The younger continued, while James' internal voice cursed the officer.  
  
Sherlock stood holding his arms wide in preparation for the search. “Arrest him” The younger one said pointing to James, “This one's a known call-boy and a minor”  
  
James hated times like this. He listened absently as he was arrested on suspicion of Soliciting a minor. He watched Sherlock getting patted down and the officer coming up empty. Though the officer did ask why Sherlock's belt was off, “Drugs or him?” the officer demanded. Sherlock remained tight lipped.  
  
With relief James watched the officer put cuffs on Sherlock and take them to the car. The syringe looked like it would remain in the bushes where Sherlock threw it.  
  
“Lestrade” Sherlock called to the younger officer. When the younger officer responded, “James is my guardian. I accosted his omega and ward-ship was his desired remuneration”  
  
“We'll see at the station. I'm sure _Daddy_ is already there” Lestrade responded.  
  
In the custody suite, a room with a raised booth where a hard faced Alpha Sargent sat. Heavy metal doors either side of the booth leading to the cells. James was giving his details, 'Sir James Bond', 'Director SIS, MI6', '02-03-1968'  
  
Sherlock was beside James, giving the answers to the same questions in front of a WPC. In the background James could hear Lestrade getting concerned. “His father is usually here before we are” Lestrade said quietly to the older officer.    
  
Finally James gave them the contact for his lawyer. Before separating James told Sherlock to stay silent. Then he was led to the left of the booth and Sherlock to the right. The older officer, who arrested him opened the door and James stepped into the concrete box, and sat on the platform of a bed.  
  
The door opened about half an hour later. Sherlock was also released from his cell. Out the front of the custody suite Alec was there with a disapproving look on his face along with the tiny female beta of a lawyer. Although not an Alpha she was ever bit as intimidating and ruthless as M.  
  
The two arresting officers had their heads down as another officer, who looked like he had his pyjamas on under his formal uniform stood beside them. Something blue and white striped poked out from the bottom of his trouser leg and his uniform wasn't sitting well. “Sir James. We apologise for the inconvenience we put you and your ward through” The man with Chief Super Intendant ranking said stiffly. Both the arresting officers parroted the words of the Alpha with a small, skull like face.  
  
James accepted the apology, if for no other reason as to get out as fast as possible. Alec teased him all the way to the Bentley saloon. Getting in, James looked to the teasing green eyes of his oldest friend and instructed, “Albert Square”  
  
Alec pulled the car round, passing under the railway bridge and parking along side the entrance to the central square. “Stay” James ordered Sherlock in the back. Snatching the torch out of the glove box James headed into the enclosed communal green space with Alec following.  
  
“What are we doing Old Boy?” Alec said as he watched James search some bushes.  
  
“Looking for his fix. I don't want that Lestrade coming and finding it” James hissed.  
  
Finding the plastic syringe, still full, James carefully picked it up. “hold this” James said handing the syringe to Alec.  
  
James then headed down the close and knocked on the door. The high Alpha that opened the door could barely react as James beat him to a pulp. Taking the syringe James jabbed it into the wiry muscle of an arm and squeezed. He then dragged the half dressed and emaciated drug dealer to the middle of the square and left him. He could see the curtains twitching even at the late hour.  
  
Taking the syringe James and Alec headed back to the car. They passed a police car a few hundred yards away. Looking over his shoulder James was met with a pair of shocked steel blue eyes. “Don't worry. I'm nice to family” James purred, happy to see how shocked and a little frightened Sherlock was, now knowing the repercussions of going against this pack.  
  



	9. Pack Dinner

James stood in front of the cooker like he did every Sunday morning. If it had not been for Wilson James would have jumped when Q called his name. After five children James had lost the immediate violent reaction. In the early days James had grabbed his mate by the throat and pinned him to the floor with a fist raised ready to deal with the threat. The Omega submitted with a mewl that had James scuttling back. It was not the only time it happened. Q couldn't help his silence and could sneak up on the Alpha without realising it.

When James lifted his arm the Omega plastered himself to his Alpha's side. James caressed down over Q's neck and collar feeling the silent bell. The bell came from a chocolate bunny and Q once wore it around his writs, to announce his presence to his Alpha. By the time the bell lost its pea James' instincts had subdued. Now he would only start when Q, Nathan, Andrew or Alexi suddenly appeared. The Alphas couldn't sneak up on him even if they tried. Even Matt the most silent couldn't sneak up on him.

Moving his hand down James wrapped his arm around the omega. His hand coming to rest on the slight but noticeable round of the Omega's stomach. James stroked the bulge affectionately. As sexiest as it was James loved seeing his mate like this. More so he loved the scent of his mate when pregnant. He would never voice the thought, mostly because Q would let him, James would love to breed his Omega constantly.

“Sherlock's not feeling well” James said into the wild hair under his chin. Tightening his grip with out restraining the Omega, “He just needs rest and time to recover” James said before the Omega could go charging off.

“What's wrong?” Q said softly, the words washing James throat with warm air.

“I don't think we know his full history. He will certainly need rehab and support. I have arranged a non residential interview for tomorrow morning, I will take him. Oh, Alec and Daniel are coming round for dinner” James said softly.

\--

Sherlock woke to the comforting scent of his Papa. He had only been exposed to the Omega's scent for a day but it was already ingrained, warm, inviting and feeling of home. Never had he been exposed to the pheromones of an Omega for such a continuous amount of time. The movement of his hair made its way into Sherlock's conciousness. Then the pain, itchiness, discomfort and the burning need became more pronounced.

Cracking his eyes open Sherlock looked up to his Papa's concerned face. Groaning, Sherlock shuffled closer to his Papa. Wrapping his arms around the waist Sherlock rested his head on the man's lap.

His Papa murmuring softly, the words washed over him as tremors wracked his body. Sherlock pressed his face into his Papa's stomach breathing his and the Alpha's lingering scent. Whimpering he braced, tightened his grip until the muscle spasms lessened and let out a groan.

Q encouraged Sherlock into a more upright position. The Alpha was still leaning against Q with his head on the Omega's shoulder and arms around the chest. Nathan came in with a tray setting it down on Q's lap.

Q lifted a spoon to his own lip. After checking the temperature he moved the spoon to Sherlock's. Feeling a small shake of the head, “Please” Q said. Reluctantly the bottom lip opened and Q tipped the thin stock in. “There you go”

Q recognised the look. He grabbed the bucket James had placed there the night before. He held it up to Sherlock as he threw up. After five children having someone be sick in his lap no longer fazed him. At least it wasn't like Lilly's appendicitis Sherlock could still aim and Q didn't end up wearing it.

After Sherlock had emptied his stomach of the thin soup and some stomach acid. Q took a cloth from Nathan and wiped his son's mouth. Managing to give him some tepid water Sherlock fell into a fitful doze.

The next time Sherlock woke it was to a massive Alpha sitting cross-legged in a chair beside him. Even haunched he sat tall and imposing, with grey flecked black hair, neatly groomed beard and focused brown eyes boring into him.

From the story of his Papa and comments by James, Sherlock deduced the man as Daniel Carrington. In an effort to impress Sherlock called his name. The soft deep rumble of a Scots brogue washed over Sherlock as his name was returned.

“You know who I am. Do you know what I am?” Daniel asked. Even soft his voice resonated around the room. With Q and James' hints Sherlock nodded. “Do you wish to talk?” Daniel asked and Sherlock gave a shake of the head.

“If you choose otherwise I will be here” Daniel assured.

'No wonder the Omega had been afraid of him' Sherlock thought. Daniel uncrossed his legs and stood. His paunched posture in the chair going leaner as he stood, going up and up. Sherlock cringed as the Alpha filled his view seeming to stretch to the celling. “Don't worry lad. You're amongst friends” The Scotsman reassured.

Daniel went down the stairs until he came to the foyer. Opening the door to the dining room. His own Omega sitting at near the foot of the table with Q and Nathan.

Deep in conspiracy was his 11yo son Julian, whispering with Matt. “Plotting to take over the world” Daniel asked taking his seat beside Alec.

Julian turned his deep blue eyes to his father, the long pale blond hair falling around his cheeks and the fringe falling ever his eyes. The colouring he had inherited from his Papa but even at is age he looked like he would be tall and imposing like his father, a full head taller than Matt so far. “No Dad” Julian responded, honey dripping from his words.

“No Uncle Daniel” Matt added, the voice of hurt innocence.

“I am not convinced” M declared, looking at the pair of conspiring children.

“No one is” Alec added.

It had escaped no ones attention Andrew was still wearing his collar. Everyone also noticed for the first time in a long time Andrew sat beside Jon, willingly. Usually the black haired and eyed son of Alec and the eldest of James and Q hated each other, well mostly Andrew hated the Alpha. Jon was suspicious of the Omega's sudden change in behaviour. Every attempt of politeness was greeted with suspicion. Ever time Andrew's effort was met with rejection he bowed his head in submission. Which further confused the boy that had ended up in fist fights with the Omega at times.

Daniel looked to his Omega. He was the primary care giver to their own and Alec's son. Q clasped the blond Omega's hand in support. The matter had been discussed. The choice had become Anthony's he could tell Jon or Q would tell him.

The meal ended. The children were sent up stairs with a warning not to disturb Sherlock. Q led the Omegas including Andrew into the nesting room. James led M, Daniel and Alec into the lounge where another round of drinks was supplied.

“Are you sure it's safe to have Holmes here” Daniel asked.

James mused, “He's either as fucked up as he appears or he's a bloody good actor. Q's been looking but there is surprisingly little on Sherlock's past”

“You said that Policeman knew him, his previous and his Father” Alec said.

Only now in the absence intelligent, perceptive and ignorant eyes did Daniel and Alec sit closer than normal for two Alpha males. Even their own children were kept almost in the dark on their relationship. They lived together as an old style pack, with Daniel as the Alpha and Alec as a subordinate in a large renovated house. Daniel with a cover Omega. Alec had sufficient reputation, helped by a woman dropping a toddler off in MI6's reception. They passed as two close friends and they passed well.

“I'm not sure on Holmes' orientation. I think the Alpha and Beta men may have been just a means to an end” Daniel said and James nodded. They continued to talk for a while before it was decided perhaps Siger Holmes had been covering for the boy.

“I will talk to the CPS Lawyer, Brisk” M stated.

“I'll talk the Policeman, Lestrade” James added.

\--

The nesting room under the stairs was rather large for a nesting room. At times like this it didn't feel so big. There was a low intensity, defused light on the sloped ceiling. With a bit of shuffling about the four Omegas became comfortable.

“Do you want Jon?” Anthony asked Andrew who was snuggled up to his Papa.

“Who else is there?”

“Would you like to meet other?” Q asked. He felt a shake of the head.

“You still have time” came the soft Irish brogue of Nathan, his voice just above a whisper. He was plastered to Anthony's side with his head on the other Omega's shoulder.

“Can we stop taking about this” Andrew begged.

Recognising the point where only harm would be done by continuing Q changed the subject. “I'm thinking of trying strawberry jam. I'm told it can be quite tricky” Q said.

“Something a bit deeper” Andrew teased.

“Hay! My Nan got into a fist fight over Strawberry jam. Mrs O' Darrell was a cheating trollop. 'Stole my recipe' “ Nathan said with a wistful note to his voice. He and his family had tried to fool the system as well. They had found him within hours of passing his 17th birthday. When Q had checked several members of his family had been imprisoned for concealing an Omega.

Q remembered the woman as Nathan spoke of her. Nathan's grandmother came to the door in her Sunday best, a towering Alpha woman. She was devout, old Irish catholic meaning it was her duty to bear and her husband's to sire with no other participant. Nathan's mother could not bear to see her son as he was now, and with his father in prison, the Grandmother came alone.

James greeted the woman and Q could just about speak in her presence. Nathan made no noise and didn't look up at her. Q could see the pain in the old Alpha. Only as Q said how Nathan had baked the sponge and scones did she understand he wanted to see her even if he couldn't speak to her.

She sent round an old recipe book that Nathan now cherished. It went back generation, recipes mother to daughter now to Nathan.

She died a few years ago and Nathan remembered her often. More often than he did his mother as it was his Nan that did most of the rearing of him.

\--

Again the scent of an Omega pulled Sherlock to painful conciousness. This time it was the young Alexi. As the Alpha had looked so oversized for the simple swivel chair the Omega seemed tiny in it.

“What” Sherlock groaned in pain.

“You smell strange” the Omega declared innocently.

“How observant” Sherlock dismissed pulling a pillow over his head.

The bed dipped and a face was pushed under the pillow, the Omega's scent washed over Sherlock like a cooling towel over fevered skin.”Why? Are you sick?” Alexi asked nose to nose with Sherlock.

“I consumed something that didn't agree with me” Sherlock informed.

“That's what Lilly and Matt said. Julian thinks it sounds more like a heat. Jon says Alphas don't have heats. I've seen Papa in heat and Andrew. It doesn’t look like heat but I thought I would ask” Alexi rattled off.

After he had said his piece Alexi fall silent. Sherlock was too distracted by his body to question the child. As long as he remained quiet Sherlock was willing to let him stay and watch.

 

 


	10. James' day

Sherlock was woken by James, strong hands pulled Sherlock to his feet and marched into a bathroom. Moaning out his discomfort and pain as he was stripped and held up in the shower stall. Rough fingers massaged his hair and scrubbed the sweat from his body.  
  
He was then dressed in a track suit with the faint scent of of Andrew clinging to it. It was a little on he tight side but would do for the trip to the doctor. James' arms held him up as they went down stairs.  
  
Q was waiting at the front door, everyone else in the dining room having their breakfast. Sherlock got a nuzzle from his Papa, the scent of the Omega soothing and Sherlock pressed in to the man before firm hands separated them. Sherlock feeling a hand clasp his until he moved too far and his Papa slipped from his grasp.  
  
\--  
  
Sherlock wanted to crawl under a rock and die. The lights of the office burned his eyes and the hum from the fluorescent strip was drilling into his head. The sinuses of the Alpha beside him sounded like a Jumbo Jet revving up before taking off. The alpha's scent heavy and oppressive with the Doctor's lingering scent just as bad.  
  
Sherlock lowered his head between his knees, taking slow breaths to stop the queasiness. 'No...No...No' he thought  
  
'Yes'  Sherlock thought and a cardboard hat was brought in front his face. Retching the stomach acid and little more into he bowl, James spoke softly and he felt a hand stroked down his back.  
  
Sherlock was still dry heaving as James stood to greet the Doctor. Shaking the man's hand James casually dropped Daniel's name and the doctor looked over the pair. The lean red haired Alpha sat behind his desk and steepled his fingers.  
  
James started with drug use and how Sherlock paid for them. “Protection?” came the deep rough voice of Dr Rose.  
  
James prompted Sherlock and only got more retching for an answer. “I doubt it” James answered for Sherlock.  
  
James watched as the Doctor examined Sherlock. The Doctor came to the point James dreaded and why he had dropped Daniel's name. If a Doctor discovered sodomy in an Alpha male it was meant to be reported. For some reason James' fingers twitched to wring the Doctor's neck. Shaking off the protective instinct. “Has he?” James asked.  
  
Nodding, “There has been rectal tearing and there is evidence of suture scars. A doctor has seen him before now” Rose said in his permanent deep and soft growl. Finishing “I don't see visual symptoms of any STDs but we will need to wait on the bloodwork. I will also refer him to a drugs counsellor”  
  
\--  
  
James returned Sherlock to an almost silent house. Nathan was playing with Monique, James could just hear the Irish brogue floating down the stairs. The moment James reached the first floor the voice fell silent.  
  
James bundled Sherlock back into bed before retuning to Monique's room. Nathan was sitting on the floor with the toddler. He continued to roll a ball to the girl and catch it as she threw it back. “She's got a good arm” James mused. Nathan bowed his head and bared his neck.  
  
James stepped in and brushed the tight curly hair of the Omega. If Q had not told him Nathan enjoyed the contact James would never touch him. There were also the small gestures the Omega made. Usually tiny, James had missed them until Q had pointed them out.  
  
“I'm off to work. I should be a bit later than usual but only half an hour or so” James said and gave the exposed neck a caress before leaving.  
  
Arriving at MI6. Virtually identical to the original. It looking over the Thames and the new bridge, the last destroyed along with the tower of glass, when Daniel stormed the Joint Security Service Building. And the reason the big alpha lost out on the MI6 directorship.  
  
The moment he entered E-Branch, James was assaulted with the avalanche of people wanting his attention. James put his head down and forged on ahead, almost shoulder charging a little woman that waved a piece of paper in front of his face.“Miss Moneypenny” James greeted as he finally got to his own office.  
  
“You look like hell” Eve observed. James gave her a slight lift to one side of the mouth.  
  
“No! You've had all the sympathy you're ever going to get from me” Eve snapped.  
  
“PC Lestrade near Soho, I need a meeting with him” James said.  
  
“Right away, M. Double O Seven is on his way up” Eve said taking her seat again.  
  
\--  
  
James sat back in his chair with his legs crosses glaring at the Alpha in front of him. The lean, tall dark haired Welshman who had been given his number was the bane of James' existence. Fairbanks looked back unrepentant and innocent.  
  
“Was it completely necessary for you to drive a truck into the airliner” James asked.  
  
“Unavoidable, M”  
  
“What, you can't steer a truck?” James asked casually. After several more rounds of the bollocking James dismissed 007.  
  
“None so righteous as the converted” Eve teased, coming in. “I have scheduled PC Greg Lestrade for two thirty. Superintendent Norman Mullet will be accompanying him” Eve said placing the note on James desk.  
  
James pushed away from his desk a couple of hours later. The moment he stepped outside his office everyone seemed to think it was safe to approach, able to avoid his gate keeper.  
  
James moved through the crowds and down into the bowels of the building. At least in Q branch he was not the one being bombarded for decisions. In Administration James was directed back up to the surface levels.  
  
James found the all purpose room he was looking for. Opening the door James saw Daniel sitting between the blond haired Peter and an unknown Q branch manager. In front of them, sitting in a lone char was a small straw blond Beta male. He was obviously nervous being stared down by three Alphas. Like Daniel and technically himself the young man was Scots.  
  
James came around the interview panel to sit on the table in front of the unknown Q branch manager. James understood why Daniel was being so softly spoken. Although he didn't let it show James' sympathy went out to the young man.  
  
James picked up the CV and recommendations from in front of the unknown Manager and started skimming them. “You look a little young for Twenty Five” James mused.  
  
“Do you even shave?” James asked pointedly, looking to the high shirt collar covering the front of the Beta's throat.  
  
“Y, yes” the Beta stuttered.  
  
“Is that a code word or something” the Alpha behind James asked. James saw the rising panic in the young man.  
  
 Daniel shot, “It's a fair question. It doesn't even look like he has finished school yet. Let alone university with a masters.”  
  
“If experience is a problem I don't mind trying again in a few years” the Beta insisted.  
  
“I think that would be wise” Daniel offered.  
  
“I'll walk you out” James said.  
  
The Beta hastily gathered his messenger bag stuffing his belongings inside. “I wish you well Mr Fitz” Daniel called after them.  
  
James led the highly nervous man through the building. “Don't worry we only deal with foreign threats” James teased. He got a half hearted chuckle as Fitz looked behind himself nervously.  
  
Entering the lobby James was concerned the man would bolt and draw unnecessary attention to himself. “Calm” James encouraged. The superintendent and PC, both in dress uniform approaching James and Fitz.  
  
“Ah, Sir James” the more senior officer called. James stood in front of Fitz and greeted Supt. Mullet and PC Lestrade. “I just have to show someone out then we can go up”  
  
Turning James caught the frozen Man's arm and escorted him beyond the door. Finally outside Fitz was able to look around as he breathed more heavily. “Goodbye and good luck” James said with a soft smile. The hidden Omega blushed and walked away as fast as he could.  
  
Returning James escorted the two officers to E Branch and his office. Guiding the two Alphas to sit James found a notebook and sat himself. “My charge, Sherlock Holmes. I was given a record but I believe it omitted a great deal. I would like to know of your interactions with him?”  
  
Mullet suddenly became uncomfortable and evasive. Lestrade however had a weighing look as he studied James. “I assure you everything is personal and off the record. I just want to know what he has been up to” James insisted.  
  
“There was another incident on Albert Square” Lestrade said.  
  
“The druggie you were originally looking for?”  
  
“Yes” Mullet insisted, giving a warning looking to his subordinate who didn't look convinced. Lestrade did however, drop the subject of the drugs dealer.  
  
“Well the first was a honey trap with Lestrade as bait” Mullet said. He looked for Lestrade to fill in the blanks but the PC remained quiet.  
  
Asking for some time alone with the junior Policemen Mullet agreed. James called on Eve to entertain the senior officer. Through the glass wall James watched the pair head off to the break room.  
  
“You do not trust me” James said.  
  
“Attempted murder has that tendency” Lestrade accused.  
  
James liked the young Alpha's direct spirit. “Attempted, I'm loosing my touch” James mused and the officer's eyes widened. “Well It's what I was trained for. What I did for years. Some were far more innocent than that drug pedlar”  
  
Taking a gamble that the Policeman actually had sympathy for Sherlock rather than just a desire to send him down. “My Omega is Sherlock's mother, Papa. As long as he is under our roof he will be expected and encouraged to be as good as he can be. The first step on that path is getting him cleaned up and off the streets. In order to do that, we need to know his past so it is not repeated”  
  
Lestrade continued to stare into James for some time. In a few years that stare would be able to break a lesser man and James was becoming intrigued by the young man.  
  
“First interaction approximately age 12. I was in a public lavatory waiting to be propositioned by other men. Sherlock came in and stood beside me at the sink. Our eyes met in the mirror. He looked me up and down and I could see him about to approach me. He took a breath to say something, then left without a word” Lestrade informed.  
  
Lestrade continued through his interactions of prostitution, drugs, theft and handling stolen property. Every time the boy's father was waiting at the station before they even got there. Thanking the officer James showed him and Mullet out.  
  
\--  
  
Packing up the night now covering London. Daniel knocked on James' door, Eve having left an hour ago.  
  
“He was here for his favourite professor not the job” Daniel said. James nodded, he knew there was at lest one Omega in Q branch and one in Analysis. There had been one in the Executive Branch but she had been blackmailed by the Chinese. James had a quiet word with her before she did anything, she handed in her resignation and left.  
  
“In case he wishes to reapply” Daniel said handing over the Omega's CV.  
  
“I'll file it with the rest” James said slipping the papers into his brief case.  
  
Returning home James looked into the lounge. M was in her typical chair. Q was sitting in the corner of the couch with Sherlock dozing against him wrapped in a duvet. Alexi sitting on Sherlock with the Alpha's arm around the smaller Omega, keeping him secure and still.  
  
Catching Q's eye James then headed to his Omega's office. Stepping into the large room. An electronic whiteboard covering the entirety of the left wall. The far wall with the windows looking over the back garden, covered in picture and accumulated items the Children had made over the years. The far right corner had a semi circular workstation with a back of monitors 2x4. The entire right wall was shelving, mostly reference books. To the right was a work bench with tools and circuit boards. In front of the whiteboard was was a sloped graphics table, the glowing screen surface connected to the workstation and wall.  
  
Pulling the CV from his brief case James handed it to Q. Taking it to the workstation, it took Q only a moment to type in the information. He then fed the hard copy into a box beside his desk. Although silent James knew there would only be a fine dust remaining of the document.  
  
The Omega returned, pressing under his chin, James basked in the scent. Sherlock's lingering scent but getting mingled with all the other children. Leaning down James nuzzles and kissed the bared neck.  
  
“Welcome home, Alpha” Q muttered.


	11. Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the comments.

Q nuzzled Alexi and gave Monique a kiss. With M escorting him Nathan headed out with Dark following. Q went to the bottom step but no further as he watched Nathan and M enter the park.  
  
Returning inside Q went to his study. Sitting in front of the bank of monitors Q started with the new Omega. He looked over Leo Fitz's history and filled in the gaps. It would now hold against even a thorough background check.  
  
Q then added Fitz to a watch list along with other Omegas Q knew of. Like always Q took the precautions to protect the information on not only the Omegas but everything they were up to. There was only one comprehensive set of record, stored on an offline server. In the gap between the workstation and bench there was a hidden door, concealed as a bookcase with Q's servers in the room behind, along with storage and a safe. The small room was sealed with booby traps galore. If there was a breach the hard drives would be demagnetised then the components would be overloaded and fried. The room would flood with gas and ignite incinerating hard copies of documents. And if that all failed there was enough explosives to level the house, by that point their lives would be forfeit anyway.  
  
Q moved onto Sherlock. Over the past few days Q had been looking but had found a magnitude of nothing about his son. He knew cover stories when he saw them. Like the one about the eldest brother who died in an accident. A severed jugular was the cause of death and a fall while carrying the knife was the cause of the accident. It was all too clinical and publicly acceptable for Q's comfort.  
  
Then there was the older brother. Gaps in his schooling usually towards the end of school terms. Notes and correspondence from the school were disjointed like parts had been cut out. The one curious thing was the school's nurse, there were twice weekly records for Mycroft, one weekly weigh in on a Monday and one at random during the week.  
  
As for Sherlock there was a letter from each school, seemingly out of the blue. They all followed along he lines of 'We are unable and are now unwilling to provide your son with his educational needs' Siger Holmes was then requested to pick up his son.  
  
Putting Sherlock's history to one side Q concentrated on the other bits and pieces he needed to do. He checked on Sherlock often and since going to the doctor had been able to stomach some thin soup. Q helped feed him before the Alpha fell back into the bed. Stroking the sweat dampened hair Q spoke softly. After an hour or so Sherlock fell back asleep and Q returned to his work.  
  
Q started with a prototype universal electronic lock pick for MI6. At the moment it was the size of a big dictionary but by the end Q wanted something that could be disguised as a key fob. Getting it to the point that it could open a verity of locks Q left it for the day.  
  
Moving to the graphics table Q leaned over the sloping screen surface. Starting with a BMW key fob as reference Q started designing the miniature version of the lock pick.  
  
Letting out a frustrated huff Q was trying to work around a single component that was as big as the key fob itself. It was a transceiver unit that Q had though would have been easily reduced down but he was having trouble getting it to the right size and keeping the capabilities.  
  
A soft taping from the door sounded and Q looked to the clock. “Come in” he called expecting it to be Andrew. The boy had been far more clingy than he had been in a long time.  
  
“Papa” greeted Lilly coming into the room. Q asked the usual questions about her day at school  
  
Lilly plopped down in one of the bean bags near the door. “Been a long time since you watched me work” Q said. Lilly shrugged and watched her Papa potter about his study/lab/workshop. It always amazed her how the submissive Omega, would become animated as his work filled his mind.  
  
“Dad gave me a permission slip?” Lilly asked.  
  
“Breaking in an Omega is a right of passage for Alphas” Q said not taking his eyes from the design he was drawing.  
  
Lilly watched the stiff back of her Papa. “I'm not going” Lilly declared.  
  
“Patrick will be disappointed” Q said. He was keeping his tone neutral and balanced. The breaking in of an Omega was a coming of age ritual particularly for Alphas. Reinforcing their place society. And to dehumanise the lowest sex, keeping them as breeders and toys.  
  
“Don't want to be friends with him” Lilly snapped.  
  
“Oh why?” Q asked and got an incredulous look.  
  
“He wants to... His brother has... and displays the, the thing” Lilly snapped, her statement disjointed and stressed.  
  
“If your Grandfather had survived he would have taken James when he came of age. Uncle Alec was taken when his time came. Your Aunt Charmian, asked your father to take cousin Jimmy on his sixteenth” Q informed.  
  
“He took him!” Lilly said. Her great Aunt and cousins she only saw a few times a year. Now she understood why the younger cousin called her great aunt 'Granny'  
  
Lilly banged her head against the wall behind her. Opening her eyes she was being given a sympathetic look by her Papa. “I hate the world” Lilly declared.  
  
“The greatest manipulation is not a manipulation at all. It is simply awakening a person to another point of view” Q said. Coming over to his eldest daughter Q sat down beside her. Pulling her close “If you try to change the world in one go you will fail. You start small, creating an avalanche, then once the world starts to shift, no one can stop it”  
  
“I don't know” Lilly whined into her Papa's neck.  
  
“Good. It means you can challenge all preconceptions” Q assured and kissed her brow.  
  
\--  
  
James retuned home with the young beta policeman assigned to MI6. PC Kieren Walker was not long out of Hendon and this was his first duty. He was light brown haired with dark brown eyes. Lean and unassuming.  
  
James met him when he was being teased by the other police and MI6 security. James found the harassed Beta trying to find a non existent store room to get a 'DuPhillier'  
  
Kieren blindly walked right into James. He was very apologetic and James couldn't help feeling sorry for him. James took him up to Executive Branch. He was given a mug of tea and introduced around. Eve flirted with him shamelessly and eventually his partner came looking for him. The a tall and broad Alpha was accompanied by one of the MI6 guards. Walker then suddenly remembered his errand. James picked the stapler off his desk and came out of his office.  
  
Handing the stapler to the young PC, “Your 'DuPhillier' “ James said. The brown eyes looked highly confused and he handed over the stapler to his boss who thanked him. Ever since James had been keeping an eye out on the young Beta.  
  
Q greeted the young man and showed him into the lounge. Offering a drink he took a beer which Q went to get. Returning Q noticed Andrew was sitting beside the guest, hesitantly responding to Walker. Lilly was glaring at him making the beta squirm under her hostile gaze.  
  
It was not the fist time James had invited the young policeman but now Andrew was trying with the young man. While Lilly saw herself as the oldest Alpha, there to protect her Omega brother.  
  
Q watched the interaction between his son and the guest. Then something became familiar in the interaction. Now Andrew was being nice and polite, Kieren too had changed a little on how he interacted with the friendly Omega. It was similar to how Daniel interacted with Anthony. He was more concerned about the appearance of the interaction rather than the interaction itself.  
  
When Walker said it was time for him to go Andrew showed him out. Q went to the door of the lounge and listened to the two speak. M and James raising an eyebrow at the Omega's antics. The front door closed and Andrew's footsteps disappeared up stairs.  
  
After M had gone Q took James and stepped into the Alpha's arms. “Is Walker homosexual?” Q asked.  
  
“Perhaps not a full Homosexual, but he did give me a once over and liked the fact I swooped in to save him” James mused.    
  
“Should I tell Andrew?” Q asked. James shrugged. A bonding of convince was an option, it kept Daniel safe and Anthony protected and out of the farm. If both Andrew and Walker were open to it, the same arrangement could be of benefit to both.  
  
\--  
  
The next day Q found proof buried in the logs that the government kept of all communications. He may have destroyed Nine Eyes but other systems operating before the events of Oberhauser and still continued today.  
  
E-mails and texts between Walker and a Rick Macy. They had been at school together. With Macy being an Alpha their relationship wasn't technically Homosexual. In all Male/Male as well as Female/Female relationships, unless one and only one of them was an Omega it was still illegal.  Walker looked like he leaned towards Alpha men.  
  
Q gave a sad smile as he read over Macy's record. He joined the army and was killed in action. There were no other records of any love interests for Walker. Although Q did find an Alpha, Simon Monroe who he was getting close to. As Q followed the virtual path his stomach froze.  
  
He would have to tell James. Walker was in danger from a small fanatical group of witch hunters. They lured unsuspected Men and Woman who didn't conform and set honey traps. Several murders and videos had been attributed to them. No real investigation had been made because society didn't think the people they targeted were desirable.  
  
\--  
  
Sherlock propped himself up in bed. Q smiled at his son, he was proud of him. The moment he had been dreading had never come. Sherlock was enduring his withdrawal with an iron will. He had never asked, begged or commanded Q for a last fix.  
  
Even now with his body wracked in pain he only growled and mewled out. The Alpha had been able to hold his food more easily. Although nothing was too strongly flavoured or sore on his stomach. Today it was a stew.  
  
Sitting on the side of the bed Q lay the tray across Sherlock's lap. Q bowed his head and averted his gaze as Sherlock tried to stop his hand from shaking and couldn't. Q looked at the plain wall as he listened to Sherlock eat. The spoon rattled against the bowl every time Sherlock dipped it in.  
  
“Do you like the colour? We could paint the room. And you still need clothes and more furniture” Q mused. He wasn't really expecting a response he was just trying to cover the sound of Sherlock's inability to fully control his motor skills.  
  
Q lifted the tray off Sherlock's lap once he had finished. Going downstairs Q continued down into the basement kitchen.  
  
M was at the small table with Wilson and Nathan. M was helping Alexi with his lunch while Nathan fed Monique. “How's he doing?” M asked. As Q washed the bowl and dried it he told her about the improvements he saw.  
  
Going up stairs Q looked up as Sherlock came down, wrapped in his Duvet. “Bored” Sherlock groaned.  
  
Biting his lip a moment Q indicated Sherlock should follow. Entering his study Q showed Sherlock the beanbags in the corner. He loved it when the children watched him work.  
  
Sherlock collapsed down with a miserable groan. It wasn't the first time Sherlock had come out of the room but it was the first in several days.  
  
“This is something I'm doing for Q Branch” Q said indicating a set of plans on the electronic white board. Q continued to show things from around the room. Pulling objects from the Bookcase lining one wall, more plans on the electronic whiteboard on the other, gadgets and gizmos from the work bench.  
  
Q knew he was prattling on but couldn't stop until he saw Sherlock's eyes fix on the far wall. The only wall with windows was Q's pride and joy. He knew it was covered in inane crap to most, but to him it was priceless.  
  
“Andrew, age 6, first spelling test, 10/10” Q said indicating a scrap of paper pinned to the wall. “Alexi drew that a few days ago” He said indicating a picture that could be a house, car or a person. There were ribbons from Lilly, finger painting from Monique.”Matt doesn’t like his achievements displayed” Q said. There were a few things from when the boy was younger but less as he got older.  
  
“He brings me flowers” Q said indicating a single carnation in a small vase.  
  
“He wants to do something for you not show how good he is” Sherlock said and Q had he same though as well.  
  
Q went to the workbench. He could feel the Alpha's intense gaze prickling the back of his neck as he soldered components together. From below the work bench Q pulled out several standard electronic locks.  
  
Holding the small bundle of components over a detached handle and lock unit from a from a hotel door. A green light lit beside the keycard slot as the lock clicked. Another keypad lock also unlocked as it should under the influence of the pick.  
  
Q then put the components into the key fob for a BMW and retested the lock pick. Q moved to his workstation and started compiling the assembly instructions so MI6 could produce the Hacktool at will. Finally Q pulled out a small foam lined case for it to be couriered to MI6 for official testing.  
  
Looking to Sherlock the Alpha's sharp eyes had not left him the entire time. Bowing his head from the scrutiny, “Something wrong” Q asked.  
  
“Omegas are not meant to be able to design, engineer, build. It’s amazing to see” Sherlock responded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords  
> -Kreia's lesson to the Exile  
>      'The greatest manipulation is not a manipulation at all. It is simply awakening a person to another point of view'


	12. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos

Saturday morning. James had no need to get up early so lazed in bed cuddling his Omega and rubbing his cheek against the soft mane of dark hair. He could hear thumping and banging from around the house.  
  
Alexi sneaked in an hour ago. Claiming the space between his parents he stayed until he got bored and left again.  
  
Lilly started shouting at Matt. Matt being unnervingly quiet then Lilly really shouting at him. Usually Andrew would be in the mix as well but he was still subdued.  
  
Feeling the alpha around him move, looking to the source of the noises. “You're worried about Andrew” Q said, knowing the answer.  
  
“There's Jon an Alpha male. Walker a Beta male. We don't have any women and the last option is up to you” James said.    
  
The escalating volume from Lilly and a frightened Alexi pushing open the door and climbing in between his Papa and Father forced James out of bed. Going up stairs James found Lilly going room to room looking for the younger Alpha. Grabbing the girl James marched her down to the ground floor.  
  
“He's just being so annoying” Lilly growled in response to James asking for details.  
  
“Is he? Or is Matt the safest target for you to vent on?” James said and got a growl in answer.  
  
“God, you don't understand” Lilly declared.  
  
“Yes I do” James returned further infuriating the girl.  
  
“Tell me what to do” Lilly suddenly begged.  
  
“I can't” James said softly. He then reminded Lilly she had to make the choice by Monday, on whether or not to attend her friend's coming of age ritual.  
  
\--  
  
Sherlock came down stairs for breakfast. He didn't have much more than dry toast and weak tea but he was starting to interact more. Matt also emerged from his hiding place shortly after breakfast started.  
  
“Is it always so...” Sherlock asked.  
  
“No” James reassured, “Sometimes it's actually quite loud”  
  
M arrived after breakfast. Q and Nathan bundled up the younger children in coats and hats. Nathan waved from the door as they headed for the park. M then took Q's arm as he pushed the buggy. Alexi taking his older brother's had went on ahead a bit. Q glanced at the big Alpha male in black suite, an MI6 relief bodyguard who was replacing Joanna for the day.  
  
While M took Q to the park. James piled the three oldest into his Aston. Lilly he dropped at her friend's house. Then James drove to an outlet mall. He pulled out a bundle of cash for Andrew but decided for Sherlock he would pay for his clothes directly.  
  
Usually Andrew had no problem about wandering off. However, since the story he was reluctant to be out of sight of an Alpha. James guided Sherlock through he shops encouraging him to choose something. Andrew picked up bits and pieces to compensate for the recent couple of inches added to his hight.  
  
“This would look good” James said to Sherlock holding up a black shirt with narrow dark grey strips. Sherlock took it mechanically. After getting him his wardrobe James noticed the barest flicks of the Alpha's steel blue eyes.  
  
Something caught James' eye where Sherlock had glanced to. Chuckling James approached the rack of coats. Matt had been bitterly disappointed when he saw one and it didn't come in his size. Lifting one slightly bigger than Sherlock, “You should grow into it” James mused.  
  
It was the only thing the Alpha put on and James had to admit it looked good on the young Alpha. The dark narrow coat accentuating his long and slim physique.  “Be careful. Matt will be jealous” James warned as they three headed to the till.  
  
The shopping trip took its toll on Sherlock. James helping Sherlock upstairs and into bed. “Why don't you go see Papa” James said to Andrew, who was watching the interaction.  
  
Andrew found his Papa in his study. “I was told to come see you” Andrew said. Q looked to his son and beckoned him over to the workstation in the far right corner.  
  
Sitting in front of the bank of monitors Q pulled up a profile as Andrew sat beside him. “For all intent and purposes this is the Beta you” Q said indicating one of the screens.  
  
Q wheeled his chair to the side, allowing Andrew a better look. He watched as Andrew clicked through the records. Standing Q moved to the bookcase behind him and swung a section open. He then opened the large concealed safe and pulled out a folder from inside and placed it beside Andrew.  
  
Splitting his attention Andrew opened the file to find birth certificate(stating sex as beta) and other hard copies of his documents. “I can run?” Andrew asked looking to his Papa.  
  
“You can hide” Q corrected. “If you are discovered we will come for you. But we will need someone to claim you, and you will most likely be pregnant by then”  
  
Standing Andrew hugged his Papa nuzzling under his chin. “I'm sorry” he said and gave a lick to the side of the neck.  
  
“I understand” Q said tightening his hold on the boy. “I was like you, I thought like you, acted like you. I condemned and ridiculed those Omegas that accepted their lot and it bit me like a wild animal on a leash. It might bite you too if you hide”  
  
\--  
  
After dinner Lilly asked to speak to her parents alone. Going to James' study. It was a far narrower version of Q's, barely wider than the desk that filled the width. James sat behind the desk with Q and Lilly taking the two chairs in front. There was only a small table behind James with a decanter and glasses, no other furniture was in the room. The only decoration was some photos and prints on the walls. And as the lingering scent indicated, it was usually used by M.  
  
“I have decided to go” Lilly said very quietly.  
  
Without recrimination or approval James asked, “Could you tell us why?”  
  
“Patrick's scared” Lilly said.  
  
\--  
  
James went to the house of Lilly's friend, to met with the father of Patrick. The Alpha had his own bound Omega, along with an Alpha wife with her own Omega. Like James all the children came from the bound Omegas. Unlike James the Omegas here were considered a servants and toys. Not even Nathan was considered a servant when he legally was, he along with Tony were all considered brothers to Q.  
  
Sir Anthony Strallan was a Alpha, a banker and the very definition of a conservative Alpha. Not quite as bad as Siger Holmes but not far off. He stood tall with wavy grey hair. Patrick was the youngest of five sons, four Alpha and one Omega. The Omega, bonded off the moment he turned sixteen for his father's benefit.  
  
Handing over the permission slip James received a whisky in return. “I think Lilly may have let slip” James warned.  
  
“They all go. Not to much of a surprise really” Strallan said. “I had thought you to be sympathetic to the bitches?”  
  
“Just because I think an Omega makes a better mother than just a whelping factory. And just because I value the opinion of my Omega. None of it means he is anything less than my Omega” James shot, with just enough aggression to show he was offended by the comment.  
  
Getting a half smile and a tip of the head. It would be all the apology James would receive from an Alpha.  
  
“Lilly's uncles and I were telling her about our times. Daniel and I never did it but Alec swore a Birthday paddling was traditional” James said.  
  
“Oh yes. Sixteen good ones, when he's tied” Strallan droned with a wistful smile.  
  
James was then shown a small rectangular wooden paddle. It had intricate lattice cut through it to reduce wind resistance and to leave decorative marks in the skin.  
  
“Alfred has bought a rather vicious one covered in pointed ridges. And Philip has a narrow leather one” Strallan said with pride. James asked about the second oldest Alpha brother who Strallan had skipped over. “Unfortunately Mark can not get time off” Strallan said and James could see the lie in the man's words.  
  
The Omega was the third child, less than a year younger than the Alpha who preceded him. In that delicate time where decency said he had done something wrong and the people around him were still congratulating and bragging, Mark watched as his younger brother received the treatment he had given as an Alpha. James knew the relationship had soured after the older brother had seen his younger forcibly bound but officially he was ignorant of the fact so asking would be expected.  
  
“I noticed no grand children?” James mused. Strallan tapped the side of his nose. Indicating that steps had been taken to reduce the chances of a child being born.  
  
James finished his drink and declined a refill. He made his excuses and headed home feeling a little grubbier than when he set out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

“You look handsome” Q said to his third oldest child. Sherlock ducked his head at the praise. Q straightened the school tie and brushed down the blazer of a deep forest green and gold piping, the school's shield embroidered on the breast pocket.

Q walked with Sherlock down the stairs and into the dining room. Taking the Alpha's arm Q leaned his head to Sherlock's, “You will be fine.” he reassured. All the children who went to school were dressed in the same uniform.

After breakfast Q pulled Sherlock close and kissed his cheek before sending him out the front door. The stiff movement and curious look he sent Q was missed, Andrew receiving the exact same goodbye followed by Lilly and Matt. “Love you” Q called and followed them to the bottom step. Sherlock sent his still watching Papa a glance, just before they disappeared around the bend of the street.

Q was still standing on the bottom step when M's car pulled to a stop. Looking to the woman Q then ducked his head under the scrutiny. “Do you wish to go somewhere?” M asked and Q shook his head. M nodded and took Q's arm and walked into the house.

Still arm in arm, as the two entered the tiled foyer, Dark was getting ready with Nathan and the two youngest. Unlike himself Nathan could just about go outside with an escort, where Q needed an Alpha he could trust. Q waved the two youngest off, Alexi and Dark holding hands the only ones to return the gesture. Nathan keeping his eyes on the pavement in front of him and the pram, Monique too exited by the outing to notice.

After a mid morning cup of tea Q entered his study, while M commandeered James'. At lunchtime M knocked on his door, he was escorted downstairs. The Kitchen was a T shaped corridor like space, running from the servant's entrance at the front of the house to the back door, the area by the back door wider to accommodate a large rectangle table. All was done in efficient, white tile, marble and original stone floors. The reason the Kitchen was narrow and ran along the centre of the house, there were two small bedsits either side of it, little more than a Bedroom/lounge and a bathroom. The two bedsits used by Dark and Wilson so they could have their own space in the house.

Q automatically stared to lay three places at the rustic table while M made a few sandwiches. The two women chatted away, Q remaining quiet and keeping his head down as they moved about the kitchen. Wilson had been a Double O when M first joined MI6. They had been friends for a long time and it showed. Sometimes, just occasionally Q thought he saw something more between the two woman.

Boiling the kettle Q made a pot of tea and placed it on the table then covered the pot in a floral patterned cosy to keep it warm while it steeped. He then lay a few cakes on a plate. Wilson brought the plates of soup to the table while M brought the sandwiches.

Q continued to eat silently while M and Wilson talked about another Alpha woman they knew and both chuckled occasionally at her. They were a bit mean in Q's opinion but in Q's opinion most Alphas were rather mean, by their nature.

When the doorbell chimed, Q barely took notice. He only had a few visitors and even if it was for him he never answered the door. It was Wilson who silently stood, placing her napkin down and went to answer. Without the butler silence reined until Wilson returned and called, “M”

Again Q noticed the tone, unlike everyone else it sounded like Wilson was stumbling over the name. Like she wanted to call M something else and she was forcing herself to use the term everyone else did for the Pack Alpha.

“Excuse me” M said and stood. Q nodded, it wasn't like he was in a position to refuse permission, not even James was able to do that.

Getting concerned, he had finished his soup and a sandwich and was now halfway through a cup of tea and a cake when Q noticed neither M or Wilson had returned. Moving silently to the top of the kitchen stairs. He usually tried to make noise as most Alphas never heard him move. From the disastrous interactions with James to the number of times he and Nathan had caught the children doing something naughty. But this time he tried to make his footsteps as quiet as possible.

Pressing his ear to the crack of the door Q could hear M and a man talking. Wilson cleared her throat and M fell silent. Quickly Q withdrew, he knew when he had been made. As he descended the stairs he heard the door to the lounge, dining room or office open and close.

Wilson came down and rejoined Q at the table. She made no mention of M or his eavesdropping. Pouring Q another cup of tea she then offered her cake of the plate.

If it had not been for M's enraged scent that trailed Wilson, like a comet trapped in an orbit of a lager body, Q wouldn't have known something had upset her. But Wilson was a Double O in mentality if not in name and her posture was perfect as always. Q wanted to ask but with the scent so oppressive all he could do was duck his head and bare his neck. He was long past being able to deal with an Alpha in a rage and didn't like drawing attention to himself at times like this.

After lunch Q helped clean up then returned to his study. The moment he closed the door behind him Q breathed heavily. Letting out a scared gasp Q slid down curling into a ball. Rocking back and forth Q did the anxiety exercises he had been taught. Giving up he flopped onto his side and just tried to suppressed the mewl calling for his Alpha.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there when the door opened and hit Q's back. His Alpha's soft commanding voice told Q to make room. Slowly Q mechanically complied so the door could fully open. James came in. Sitting with his back against the work bench James pulled the Omega into his lap.

Stroking Q's back and neck James calmed the distressed Omega. “Siger and Violet Holmes are launching a legal battle for Sherlock” James informed. Q whined and clung tighter to his Alpha. “Mapes is looking over the writ to return Sherlock”

Q nodded, the little Beta lawyer was meticulous and good. Again she was a friend of M this time from her Oxford days.

“Please” Q begged is Alpha.

“He's not going anywhere” James assured.

\--

In a foul mood Sherlock marched up the steps to home. Sliding in the key, the weight of Matt's eyes tingling the back of his neck. He had noticed a change in his Papa, as had Andrew and Matt the others too young or oblivious. None had been told what had caused it and questions had been refused an answer yet.

Then today Sherlock had snapped at some stupid girl, showing off the instrument her 'pater' had given her. Correcting the girl's finger work, sending the Alpha into a flood of tears in the scathing process. Being dragged the the music department was not what he expected from the teacher who saw the incident. The little round Beta demanded Sherlock play, he tried to bluff and fake but the head of the school orchestra's red face got redder and Sherlock endured a half hour lecture and a threat to call his parents(James in this case) so he had given in.

Pushing open the door Sherlock stepped in. His Papa standing there caused Sherlock to start. He wasn't there every day but most days. The fact someone was there to welcome him home, another one of those alien concepts that Sherlock was getting accustomed to.

“You play?” Q asked looking to the violin. Sherlock made a dismissive noise and propped the case by the door so he could pull off the blazer.

“I always loved music. An old _friend_ used to play the piano, just sat down and would play whatever passed through his head I always wished I could do that” Q mused looking at the case. Sherlock made a huffing noise and snatched up the case and went upstairs. Matt who had walked home with Sherlock followed having watched the interaction in the back ground. Q returning to his study after welcoming his children home.

Q, sitting hunched over the sloped design table, a stylus in one hand drawing up a system to circumvent retina scans. Something caught his attention. Coming out of his study Q could hear the noise more clearly. It was short sharp sounds of musical notes.

The sharp sounds then changed, one note flowing into another. Q sat on the bottom step listening to the violin two floors above him. There was the odd screech as Sherlock's fingers faltered or jerk as Sherlock mistimed the bow.

Then came a song full of short sharp sounds. It was brief and Q thought he heard a few mistakes but he was impressed and proud. When it ended he hoped for another but the silence stretched on. Q looked up and saw Sherlock and Matt looking down on him. “That was good” Q said hesitantly and returned to his study.

He did not see the confused frown Sherlock sent him.

\--

Alone and in the dark Q waited, sitting on the bottom step in the foyer just as he did a few days ago when Sherlock returned with the violin. James had gone to bed hours ago and it was reaching the small hours of the morning.

Continuing to sit as a scraping at the door alerted him to the return of his daughter. She dragged herself in, exhausted and smelling of heat, arousal, alphas and Omega. The smell hit Q like a tidal wave.

Seeing her Papa Lilly closed her eyes and crumpled to the floor. Q was moving, and controlled her decent as he sobbed. “Shh” Q said softly and held the distraught Alpha close.

“It's over now. You never have to see it again” Q said softly.

“I don't understand. He was frightened and in pain they didn't care. Patrick was frightened too and they gave him a drug or something before we went in” she whined.

She wasn't ready for the explanation but now it would have the greatest impact. Hoping she would remember. “A communal experience normalises something. A person is smart, people are dumb, cruel, panicky creatures” Q said in soft measured tones. “His family will get Patrick to remember the thrill and exhilaration not the fear or pain. They will change how he remembers something just as I am doing now. The choice now is how you wish to remember tonight. As a good Alpha or a good person”

“Wanna go to bed” Lilly whined. Q helped his daughter up and saw her to her bed room. Tucking her in Q kissed her forehead. “Love you” he said.

As Q switched off the light Lilly pulled herself into a tight ball and pulled her duvet close around her. The last though that whelping farms had a place in their culture fully destroyed to the Alpha.

\--

Sherlock entered the lounge. His Papa had slowly improved but there was something still wrong with him. When James called him down, and told Andrew and Lilly to keep an eye on Matt and Alexi(stop them spying) Sherlock suspected something was about to come to a head.

His Papa took his arm and the freely given marks off affection were still alien to him but becoming desired. Guided to the couch he sat beside the Omega.

M was in her chair at the head of the small meeting and James along with the little beta woman of a Lawyer were across from him. Mapes' brown eyes were magnified by the round, heavy framed glasses. Her shoulder length hair dark/reddish and hanging straight. Her short legs not quite able to touch the ground.

James started. “Your parents are trying to reclaim you”

M adding, “We are preparing to fight them. Your help would go a long way in succeeding”

Although the two Alphas were encouraging Sherlock knew they weren't doing it for him. No one had ever fought for him. His parents, like now were fighting for their own reputation while James and M fought for his Papa.

Looking to the Omega Sherlock felt the gripping in his chest. It had happened the first time he approached the Omega and it became crushing when he wasn't recognised. The next time the pain mounted, then he saw his Papa looking at him an saw the moment he was recognised. As his papa looked hopefully on his him the gripping tightened more. He could feel himself wanting to give in to the Omega of a Papa.

His Papa was giving a smile, Sherlock gave in with a nod and was pulled into a hug. Cursing his emotions Sherlock was not used to someone else affecting him like this, only one other had and Sherlock could barely remember him now.

“I spoke to Lestrade” James said and Sherlock tensed. Immediately a hand was stroked through his hair and it eased his tension.

“Ms Brisk was also quite informative” M added. The CPS lawyer able to fill in a lot of gaps and give leads and speculation around the Holmes family.

The little Beta spoke up for the first time. Mapes' voice, low, cultured and precise with an American accent. “Your Father agreed to restitution. However, he is claiming custody is too far and your Maternal progenitor is using it as an excuse to reclaim you. There is a possibility on the last ground, you could be removed from this house.”

In order to keep Q calm he had been told this and allowed to stress away from Sherlock. He was then told the plan of attack and allowed to come to terms with it so in this moment he could concentrate on Sherlock.

Setting out her plan of attack Mapes looked to Sherlock. “Our argument is, Sir James wanted to give a wayward youth a chance. That he is in a better position to meet your needs. The fact your Maternal Progenitor is here, is something we will play down as coincidence and irrelevant.  
     Although it has been just over a week, you are settling in at school. You are into your third week of a rehabilitation program. All good improvements that the court will like. However, we need to show where you came from.  
     PC Lestrade and Ms Brisk have both offered to act as witnesses. It would help if you could tell us of any incident they would not be aware of, particularly the ones your father covered up? And more about your time in your father's household?”

Sherlock pulled back from his Papa and looked to James. It was M who understood the silent plea. “I think the boy wants to keep his pride. Could we speak alone” M said to Q.

Q wanted to scream and shout but those days were past. He looked to the downturned face of Sherlock who refused to look at him. Tucking a wayward lock behind his son's ear. “I'll be in my study” Q told him. Sherlock gave a silent nod of acknowledgement. As his Papa pulled away he was reluctant to let go of his hand and clung to it as long as he could. 


	14. Court

The crusty old Alpha presiding over the court looked like the old judges from the movies. Alpha as most were. He had a long gaunt face. Any lustre to his skin had long gone and left him a white/grey. He wore black robes and a long white wig. His eyes were sharp, calculating and hard after years of service.

They had listened to the Barrister of the Holmes pack lay out his case and call witnesses. It had all been laid on Q, who sat holding Sherlock. Sherlock sitting between James and Q behind Mapes and her assistant.

The Holmes' lawyer went on, how Q had sunk his claws into a vulnerable youth, tried to seize a boy that was not his. James placed a restraining hand on Q, his children the last thing that could make him stand against anyone. 

The lawyer painted a picture of a hysterical Omega trying to steal the legitimate child of Siger and Violet Holmes. There was no point arguing that fact the law was clear, Q had no rights regarding the pup he had whelped.

Now it was time for the defence to make its case. It made little difference to Mapes' hight when she stood to address the judge. “My Lord. My learned friend left a considerable amount from his brief. I am not disputing Mr and Mrs Holmes are Sherlock's parents” Mapes let that sink in before continuing. The Judge looked pleased, his stony face screamed 'traditional' and would not have reacted well the perceived indulgences of an Omega.  
  
“However, I dispute Mr and Mrs Holmes' ability to care for their son and meet his specialised needs. Contacting Sir James' Omega was the final straw in a long litany of deviant behaviour. Most of which was covered up by his Parents until he met Sir James. Sir James Bond who opened his home and Pack, to give this wayward youth a final chance before he reaches the age of majority.”

Mapes fell silent after her opening, there was a shuffling of paper then she nodded to the Clark of the Court. He then brought in an Alpha who stepped up to the witness box and was swore him in.

“Mr Knocks, formally Doctor Knocks. In the interest of candour, you have pleaded guilty and are awaiting sentence for fraud, falsifying official documents and lying under oath” Mapes said.

The round faced alpha in the witness box nodded and said, “I am”

“These charges were brought when we started investigating Sherlock's past and found the falsified documents” Mapes prompted.

“My Lord, Relevance?” the Holmes Barrister asked respectfully.

“My Lord. I am establishing a pattern through Sherlock's brothers to support my claims. Mr and Mrs Holmes could not meet their children's needs. And covered up a great deal, over all three” Mapes supplied and got a permission to continue.

After Mapes instructed him to continue the exDoctor spoke. “I was instructed to alter my report on Sherrinford Holmes and I did. The cause of death, a laceration wound to the neck. I found it 'Accidental Death' due to a slip on a wet floor. It was no accident.  
     The body was found fully clothed in the bath. The wound initially started quite deep on the left hand side of the neck, deep enough to cut the jugular and windpipe, getting shallower as the blade was drawn left to right across the throat. The knife was found on the body with the palm print of Sherrinford Holmes' right hand on the handle. There was no doubt the wound was deliberate and self inflicted”

Q scented Sherlock's anxiety beside him. The young Alpha gave a shuddering breath and his Papa pulled him close, stroking his back and hair.

“My Lord. This is a copy of an exhumation warrant and the police are now investigating...” as Mapes continued. Q turned his attention to The three Holmes'. They were speaking quietly and quickly to their Barrister.

Before the doctor was dismissed Mapes asked, “Who found Sherrinford Holmes?”

“I do not know but when I was pressured to alter my report, I was told it was to save the youngest Holmes child the anguish of testifying before a coroner” 

The next witness, Ms Brisk usually standing in front of the bar was now in the witness box. After Brisk was sworn in and she identified herself as part of the Central Prosecution Service(CPS). She then told of her interactions with the Holmes family.

“I first met Sherrinford Holmes at age 10. The same age I first met Sherlock Holmes.  
     The schools they attended had gotten fed up with them. At first Mr Holmes would compensate and make substantial donations to avoid police involvement. However, as his children continued, compensation wasn't enough.  
     I became involved professionally when Sherrinford stole and pawned several first additions donated by former students of his school. Sherlock preferred silverware. A tray bequeathed from Winston Churchill, I believe was one of the items. In all cases, they chose items irreplaceable due to their provenance.  
     The police refused to pursue Sherrinford or Sherlock, claiming lack of evidence. I personally alerted social services to my concerns over the children's home life but nothing came of it. I have been trying to pursue a prosecution to force the issue but until Sir James no one wanted to offend Mr or Mrs Holmes.  
     Both Sherrinford and Sherlock got involved with drugs, starting with Cannabis and moving on to various opiates. Sherrinford was arrested well over one hundred times”

“Objection” Siger's barrister shouted.

“Quite right, My Lord” Brisk corrected herself, “Often against the arresting offerer's and always my professional judgement, the police decided they had not technically arrested Sherrinford Holmes. But Sherrinford Holmes was taken to a police station well over one hundred times.”

The Judge soured sending his hard eyes in the Holmes' direction.

Brisk finishing her evidence, “Sherlock has been officially arrested once, the night Sir James took him in, no charges brought. Like his brother Sherlock was arrested then 'de arrested' over a hundred times. However, since his first arrest while in Sir James' care, he has not been arrested again, nor has he been 'not arrested' since”

The old judge nodded then called for cross examination. Getting a “No questions, My Lord” the judge thanked and dismissed Brisk.

The next wittiness was one the Holmes family really did not want. The Judge had to call for quiet as Siger and Violet Holmes demanded the witness should not be allowed to speak. Mycroft's chubby face suddenly loosing it's red hue.

After being sworn in the Beta male introduced himself. “Doctor Malcolm Turner. I am a psychologist at the Hatfield Clinic. We specialise in eating disorders where I attended Mycroft Holmes”

“Doctor patient confidentiality” Siger's barrister shouted. After the judge issued a warning on the outburst he turned to Mapes for her justification. “E-mails, money trails and letters prove Mycroft Holmes attended the clinic but there is not a single piece of paper stating he was registered patient” Mapes stated.

After the judge weighed his opinions and asked the doctor a few questions. The doctor confirming treating Mycroft was an unofficial act, he was instructed to continue.

“I first met Mycroft Holmes at age eleven, first year of boarding school. His home life exerted such dominating control that he had to find other outlets, things he could control. Mycroft used food. When I first met him Mycroft was dangerously under weight. He started eating without problem and it was enough for his parents. He then started gaining excessive weight. At no time was I permitted to address the underlying cause. Mycroft has been swinging from one extreme weight to the other since. I have theorised...”

“My Lord, conjecture” The Holmes barrister said respectfully.

“No further questions” Mapes said, the doctor had highlighted a problem with Mycroft and the home life and that was enough.

Q looked to the Alpha. Mycroft had his head down, neck bared. The floppy reddish hair falling forward showing the start of the thing patch on the top, like his father's. Violet and Siger Holmes fuming further along the uncomfortable wooded bench. Mycroft wasn't his child but Q wanted to go to him.

A policeman in dress uniform blocked his view of Mycroft. Sherlock pressed into the crook of his neck. “Please don't listen” he asked.

“I know what he's going to say. I love you” Q reassured and kissed the top of the tamed hair below his chin.

“PC Gregory Lestrade, Soho” The policeman identified himself. “I first met Sherlock Holmes approximately age 12 on a Honeypot sting. I was positioned inside a gents public lavatory. I hung about and Sherlock caught my eye. I thought he was about to proposition me when he turned and left”

“He is a Full Homosexual?” The judge asked. Clearly disgusted with the prospect.

“My Lord we will be getting to Sherlock Holmes' proclivity in due course” Mapes answered before the young PC could. Giving an annoyed grunt the Judge indicated they should continue.

“The next time I met Sherlock Holmes. We were doing covert patrols of known hotspots for rent boys. Sherlock had just gotten into a car, we followed. We found Sherlock Holmes engaging in fellatio with an Alpha Male”

The Judge looked even more disgusted and gave a growling groan. “I have neutered an Alpha for less” he grumbled.

“My Lord there is more. And I remind My Lord, that I am building up a pattern of behaviour in Sherlock and more importantly his parents, that they refused to deal with these issues choosing to cover them up instead of facing them” Mapes argued. There was an objection from the Holmes barrister but the Judge was less than pleased with them and ordered Lestrade to continue. 

Mapes looked to Lestrade again, “Was Sherlock Holmes arrested?”

“Initially. Before being processed Mr Siger Holmes and my Super Intendant agreed, due to his age there was no case to answer and he was de-arrested” Lestrade informed.

“Was this the only incident?” Mapes asked.

“It was the fist of many. The reason changed from time to time. Drug possession was the most common, possession of stolen property, theft, prostitution, soliciting, committing unnatural acts, suspected buggery. Over the course of three years I brought him in about 70 times”

The Judge looked livid. Q had done the background check on the man himself. He was fanatical about sexual interactions between men who were either Alpha or Beta. He had never shown mercy in his judgements of them. All had been physically castrated and sent for hard labour for good measure. Women were not spared his wrath either. All were placed on medication to suppress their deviances.

Next came an Alpha woman. She was tall with pale skin and long, jet black hair, in a long black dress. She walked up the central aisle of the court room. Even the Judge broke eye contact with her. Her deep purring voice was no less intimidated as she acknowledged herself as the Psychologist engaged to do a work up on Sherlock and the other Bond children.

“Doctor Lena Markova, please let us start with Mr Bond's Omega” Mapes asked. Few would hear the lightening of her her gravelly tone. Or the that her scent changed when dealing with the doctor.

“Exceptional intelligence, ingenuity, imagination and practicality. As long as he has the right Alpha, children would most likely be exceptional” Lena declared and gave the Judge a harsh look at the dismissive huff he made. She easily cowed the man and he even muttered an apology. 

“My Lord. It is a matter of national security what Mr Holmes' Omega dose, beyond being a mere Omega. But he helps to protect this country from enemies both foreign and domestic. Affidavits from Sir James, the current Director of MI6, from Dame Olivia Sir James' predecessor, His Grace the Duke of Rothsea as Deputy Director and head of MI6's Technical services will all attest to this, along with scores of others.” The judge looked to the doctor and though better of expressing his contempt for an Omega working. Worse doing something important.

“The Children?” Mapes asked.

“Andrew William Bond, Male, Omega. Just like his Papa, is of exceptional intelligence. Not quite to his Papa's level but close. Highly academic. Not quite as creative as his Papa, more focused though, will spend hours on a goal oriented problem where his Papa would pass it off or work around it. Athletic. Sports awards even in not traditional Omega sports. From traditionally Alpha, Chess, tennis and boxing. Through Beta sports, coxless four and shinty. To a typically Omega sport of diving.”

Markova took a small break before continuing on the point the old Alpha will approve of. “Having risen an exceptional child Sir James is being very careful with potential mates. There are two at the moment, an Alpha pack member a year younger than Andrew. There is also a Beta who they are looking into, a young PC stationed at MI6. I am assisting in the vetting of the two potential mates to avoid the very situation Sherlock has suffered as part of the Holmes household.”

Moving on Markova said, “Olivia Mallory Bond takes more after her Father. I would be here all day listing her sporting achievements. She has little interest in school work but excels, only her older brothers have surpassed her at their school. She wishes to follow in her Father's footsteps going into the Navy and even at her age, she has been provisionally accepted at the Britannia Royal Naval College”

The Judge liked that an Alpha being an Alpha.

“Mathis Thomas Bond, Alpha, Male. As he is at the age at which Sherlock started presenting his behavioural problems and as I believe them to be the most alike. I would like to come back to him.”

Getting permission the Doctor moved on. “Alexi Hans Bond, Omega, Male. He too shows a similarity to Mathis and Sherlock. He has a calculating, observation based intelligence. Highly creative and clinical in his understanding. He is exceptionally close to his older brother, Mathis. He makes a good bridge between his brother and others. There is an attempt to guide him towards the Alpha son of another pack member, I am encouraging this”

“Monique Sebastian Bond, Alpha, Female. Although only two she is already progressing at an exceptional rate. Cognitive reasoning is at least two years beyond where it should be. Learning on her Papa's knee I so no sign of the gap diminishing.”

“Sherlock Holmes, Alpha, Male. Clear sociopathic tendencies similar to Mathis. Both highly intelligent. Exceptional reasoning and observational skill. Both have a history of being highly manipulative, selfish and loyal to those they imprint on. This is not a problem unless it is not dealt with.  
     To prevent boredom, stimulation is required. Mathis getting this stimulation shows none of the problematic behaviour Sherlock did at the same age. Much of Sherlock's problematic behaviour can be traced back to finding the only person he imprinted on dead.  
     With the support and stimulation of his oldest brother gone Sherlock became lost and very bored. He looked for greater and greater mental stimulation. Stealing, circumventing security, trying not to get caught supplied this for a while. Then a boy at the school introduced him to Marijuana.  
     With mental stimulation failing him, Sherlock looked for a way to numb his mind. Eventually Sherlock moved onto opiates. That is when the stealing for profit rather than challenge started. At the encouragement of his dealer Sherlock moved onto prostitution. It is my professional opinion, that there is no natural deviant inclination towards seeking out Alpha or Beta men. ” 

Markova stilled a moment and focused her entire attention on the Judge making him visibly squirm. “In a final desperate act. In the midst of withdrawal and relapse. Sherlock broke into the whelping farm he came from, no one knew he had even been there. He then found out who had bonded his Papa. Staking out MI6, evading police and security to follow its director home. He then waited to find out which of the two resident Omegas of appropriate age was his Papa and approached.”

“It is my professional opinion.  
     When Mr and Mrs Holmes demanded highly intelligent Omegas to breed they were ill prepared for the consequences of their decision. Now Sherrinford Holmes is dead. Mycroft Holmes has a major eating disorder, the rest I can only speculate at but can assure you it is not the start or end to his problems. Sherlock is a drowning boy who has grabbed for the only life line he could.  
     Today I can confirm Sherlock has been clean for the longest time since he was twelve. He regularly attends support meetings and random drugs tests confirmed he is clean.  
     He is regularly attending school. Like Andrew he is on a special curriculum. He excels in chemistry, biology, geography, history, mathematics and more. Also joining the school orchestra in first chair.  
     The benefit of the Bond household is not how unique it appears to us. To Sherlock it's the lack of uniqueness while within the household. He is not special there, so he is challenged, mentally, physically, emotionally.  
     There is a strong, clearly defined pack hierarchy with a dominant and universally recognised Pack Alpha. Sir James is a strong dominant Alpha who heads his branch of the pack, commanding respect not subservient obedience and shows respect in turn. From Dame Olivia, the Pack Alpha through Sir James and the other adult Alphas, they are concerned for the welfare of the pack not their own reputation. And Sherlock is integrating into that pack far better than he ever did his home.”

Markova ended her part and was dismissed. Q again looked across to the Holmes' side of the court room. Siger had his head in his hands. Violet was staring blankly out in front of her, carrying herself with the dignity that all Alphas tried to convey. Q could scent it was fake. She was abjectly furious and reeked of it. Mycroft, Q just wanted to wrap his arms around him as he was doing with Sherlock. He could scent his anxiety, rancid and fowl. Although to Q it was mixing with Siger's and it was getting hard to distinguish between them.

The Holmes barrister made his closing remarks and then sat down. He read his statement as if it was an instruction manual. There was no conviction in his resigned words. Knowing that it was unlikely the Judge would overturn the original order with everything that had been brought up.

Mapes reiterated Sherlock's past and his improved present. She then moved onto the future starting with a subtle reminder. “These crimes are passed, and in the past the must remain.  
     Sherlock Holmes is one year from majority. One year is not a long time to become a productive member of society.  
     If he has a hope, it is for you to uphold Sir James Bond's decision to bring this lost soul into his home. Or, he could become a burden. A space in a cell where he will eat the food we have to pay for, sleep on the bed we have to pay for...”

Mapes laid it on thick, jumping from a law abiding citizen, Job, paying taxes, 2.4 children and a Criminal, a drain on the state, a deviant, drug addict, prostitute.

They had to return to court a few days later. The Holmes family didn't show and their barrister had changed to a fresh faced youthful Alpha. He was just there to represent the chambers.

The Bonds on the other were there in force. James on the aisle seat with Sherlock then Q beside him. Andrew, Lilly, Matt, Alexi were next. Nathan sat at the end with Monique in his lap.

On the row behind was M. Daniel and Anthony with their son Julian. Alec and Jon, the young Alpha's long black hair pulled back in order to tame it. The next row was Dark and Wilson and Lestrade had also come to witness the judgement, he was sitting nervously beside the two beta women.

The judge looked about the room. He glared at the absent Holmes benches. He then turned his attention to the full Bond side. He looked hesitant, met by a host of hard stares from every Alpha and Beta in the pack. His eyes flicked nervously to his judgement.

He called Sherlock up and James accompanied him. With a hand on Sherlock's shoulder James weighed the Judge knowing he was not going to be pleasant.

A hand on landed each of Q's shoulders. Turning to briefly, meeting eyes with his old subordinate over one shoulder, over the other he met Alec's concerned gaze.

The old Judge glared down at Sherlock as he delivered his judgement. “If it was in my power you would answer for each crime you have committed. Be under no illusion even at your age I would not hesitate to neuter you for your disgusting, sexual...”

Daniel leant forward to whisper in the distressed Omega's ear. “Is it just me or is he getting off on describing the details?” There was a quiet snort from M's direction.

At hearing his brother had been sexually active with other Alpha males Andrew focused on Sherlock. The concept both unsettling and strange. As an Omega he was in no doubt with a man he would be in the receiving position. An Alpha male receiving from an Alpha or Beta was not something he had ever thought of. But to know Sherlock had received a knot felt like it was not so daunting a prospect.

The Judge droned on and on. A menacing growl from James hastened him over the part where he implied he was not going to place Sherlock their custody. Eventually he upheld the original reparations where Sherlock had to spend his final year of legal childhood with the Bonds.

Then the Judge tuned to James. “I warn you. If for one moment I thought you were indulging a bitch's whims I would not hesitate of sending him to a Youth Offenders Institute. If he appears in court again there will be no leniency shown, before or after Majority”

The old Alpha looked expectant. If he was expecting gratitude he did not receive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight note on de-arrest. All I know on it was an article of its growing misuse. Where prior to being processed the police can let a person go with no record of the arrest. I think I'm stretching the use of it in this chapter. 
> 
> As for sports I figured that direct, individual, head to head competition suited Alphas i.e. boxing, chess, tennis etc
> 
> For betas I figured they would be more team orientated, working together for a goal or against another team e.g. football and other team sports.
> 
> For Omegas I thought they would lean towards indirect competition. So they would be assessed or earn a score, doing their best and the winner only being known when all the scores compared. E.g. gymnastics, javelin, diving.


	15. A pleasant night and a tiring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little smut before some more plot.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos.

James collapsed onto the bed. Perhaps things could return to normal now. Well with this house normal was a relative term. Sherlock was here and safe. Andrew was really thinking about his social status for the first time. Lilly was looking beyond the preconceptions of her friends.  
  
The _snik_ sound of the bedroom door, announced the arrival of his mate and Omega. Opening his eyes James saw a shadow behind Q, trying to look small and unnoticed. Nathan was like anybody else, looking for companionship with limited possibilities.  
  
James shuffled to the middle of the bed. Q snuggled up to his right side. Hesitantly the other Omega came to James' left. As always Nathan refused to look at him and never spoke in his presence.  
  
James just lay there, relaxing and stroking both Omegas from their thick wild hair down their flank to grasp the round arse cheek. Playing with their hair, comparing Q's straight soft mane with the wild tight curls of Nathan. This time James' hand slid under the elasticated waist band of the pyjama bottoms and grasped the bare cheek and Q was the first to shudder at the possessive move. James wasn't sure how often the two men engaged with each other now. He definitely knew they did quite often during their time in the farm, along with Tony.  
  
Sometimes Anthony would spend the night and the three older Omegas would disappear into Nathan's attic apartment. Officially it was to allow the three Omegas some bonding and time for reassurance, away from their Alphas. With Julian and Jon staying as well, the kids liked the time for a sleep over with their cousins. The stay overs also allow Alec and Daniel time to hump like bunnies, without the prying eyes of children.  
  
Times like now, and James had learnt this from Q not Nathan. Nathan wanted the reassurance an Alpha could give. A shudder and the slowly changing Pheromones alerted James to both Omegas starting to respond.  
  
The first time James mounted Nathan like he would Q. When he came back to himself. James saw the small Omega crying. James, Alpha, exDouble O and M panicked until he looked to his mate's eyes and was receiving a soft smile. Q reached across and touched the other Omega's neck where there was a livid bond mark James couldn't remember making. Although Nathan could no longer bond to an Alpha he had been touched by the Alphas desire to have him fully.  
  
James watched Nathan pop the buttons of his pyjama top. James guided the material off the Omega's shoulder. He could now caress the underlying skin of the Omega's back. Nathan shuffled slightly as he worked himself out of the top.  
  
Another full body stroke ending in a possessive grasp of the round firm arse. James gave a soft, low rumbling and appreciative growl. Nathan responded with a shudder as he ground against the Alpha.  
  
Leaning in James nuzzled the Omega. Lifting his head from the crook of the omega's neck. Even nose to nose and forehead to forehead the Omega refused to look at him. James rubbed his nose against the omega's and received a quick hesitant kiss. It was the closest Nathan came to giving consent.  
  
James flicked his eyes to his mate. Q had moved to the far edge of the bed. Nathan wanted the other Omega present but Q considered this time James and Nathan's. Q's pyjamas were open and his rounded belly was on open display. A hand was down the front of his pyjama bottoms. And there was a hungry look on his eyes as he bit his lip.  
  
The scent of his Mate, pregnant and exited. It was almost as intoxicating as a heat. The pheromones could keep an Alpha going for hours.  
  
James focused on the Omega below him again. Pealing the bottoms from the long skinny leg, caressing the skin as he did so. Nathan was leaning against the headboard, legs splayed, head down and eyes masked by the tight curly hair. Virtually no body hair like most Omegas. The cock not very big and the empty, tight sack hanging blow. Like Q the cock never came to full erectness without chemical help since being in that place. It was still sensitive and James liked to hear the sequel Nathan made as he sucked on the appendage. It was the only time the Omega made a noise in his presence.  
  
James parted the legs and licked up the underside of the cock before engulfing it. James got his hight pitched noise. The Omega squirming. Like always, Nathan unsure what to do with his hands so they clenched and unclenched held firmly at his side. James brought his hand up. Just behind where the balls once were, to the moist slit that was the mark of an Omega male. Pressing into the searing heat with a finger the Omega bucked.  
  
Concentrating on the organ in his mouth, James rhythmically sucked and he tongued the sensitive head. There was no cum to swallow as Nathan shuddered his external orgasm. James pulled back, the dazed Omega weakly trying to roll over. Like Q and most other Omega males Nathan was all lean, tight muscles and a little gangly, with sharp hipbones and spindly legs.  
  
James stopped the Omega when he rolled onto his side. Omegas generally preferred to be mounted. James preferred the less oppressive spooning position rather than the very dominating doggy style.  
  
Sliding behind the Omega and pulling his back against James' chest. From their position James could see Q still playing with himself. A hand had been slipped between Q's legs. “I'll see to you after” James growled and the hand Q had between his legs was withdrawn.  
  
It had been months since he had a decent mounting session. Now James had two willing Omegas he was determined to make use of them. Seeing Q let go of his cock. James gave him permission for an external orgasm. Watching his mate continue to play with his cock. Releasing the intoxicating pheromones as he did so.  
  
James slid into the welcoming heat of the Omega he was spooned against. Nathan made no noise of pleasure or reluctance and James had not expected him to. If it wasn't for Q telling him Nathan enjoyed these times James wouldn't have been able to guess for himself.  
  
Starting with a deep, slow rolling thrust James slowly built up a pounding pace. Nathan finally giving little grunts every time he was slammed into. Caressing the Omega's body outside and in James touched all the right places and soon Nathan was tightening around James' cock. Feeling the Omega orgasm James slammed into the welcoming body finding his own.  
  
Hours later. The deepest, bestial part of James' psyche that made him an Alpha was stated for the moment. Giving the low rumbling of a contented purr. After Nathan James turned his attention to Q. Nathan tried to sneak out until James said, “I'm not finished with you”  
  
The Omega came back to bed and watched as Q was mounted and knotted. Then James turned his attention back to Nathan. Asking for the small bottle of oil. James went for a more traditional male/male coupling. Q than got the same treatment.  
  
Now James was laying back, hands behind his neck and eyes closed. Both Omegas had a hand interlaced with each other, holding the Alpha's knot keeping him hard and dribbling cum. Both licked and suckled. For half an hour they had been sharing his cock and spilling seed like a lollipop. When James finally wilted the two omegas returned to the original position. James in the middle, Q naked and wrapped in James right arm, Nathan naked and wrapped in James left. Marks of possession littered both their bodies.  
  
James stroked down from their sweat dampened hair. Down the warm flesh of their back. Grasping an arse cheek. Moving to the crack. First skimming over the tender flesh of the back opening, then the slit, both orifices on both omegas continued to leak his cum. James purred as he continued to play with the openings.  
  
James wanted to sleep. The Alpha part of him was demanding he continue. He had work in four hours, he needed rest. But he was getting hard again, and two hands were eagerly making their way down his body to play with his cock.  
  
“Last round, loves” James promised, capturing Nathan then Q's mouth in a deep kiss, tasting himself on both Omega's tongues.  
  
\--  
  
James was thankful he had an official car. He broke his promise then broke it a few more times before they all fell into an exhausted stupor and a half hour or so of sleep. He was at the dining table trying to eat breakfast. Exhausted his head kept dropping. The two Omegas looked perfect as always.  
  
Nathan was wearing a high collared shirt. It was a gunmetal grey. Setting off the blue in his eyes and the slight grey in his black hair. Q wore his marks of possession openly, with pride.  
  
Sherlock was looking at the Irish Omega. No doubt there was a lingering intense sexual scent to him. The other kids not noticing the sexual element but obviously Sherlock did. James could see the annoyance in the young Alpha. Calling “Q” James drew his attention to the young Alpha.  
  
Sherlock looked between his Papa and the Alpha at the head of the family. Q gave a reassuring smile, then called Sherlock, Lilly and Andrew into his study.  
  
Wilson announced James' car was here. James headed to the door just as Sherlock and the others were coming out. Andrew was a little hesitant as he approached his father to receive a nuzzle. Lilly was also a little wary as he received hers. James didn't give Sherlock a choice, he was pulled into a nuzzle. “To bloody....observant” James' grumble was broken by a jaw popping yawn.  
  
All the younger children got a nuzzle. Monique got the nuzzle first followed by Nathan who was holding her, James' thumb also brushed his neck and face. There was no point hiding if the children were becoming aware of Nathan's participation in his and Q's relationship.  
  
Finally James gave Q his nuzzle. The Omega followed him to the bottom step, with Nathan beside him. Giving the two Omegas a wave, James stepped into the car. Closing his eyes, just for a moment.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“M?”  
  
“SIR!”  
  
James grunted, ignored the annoying driver.  
  
“WAKE UP YOU CLAPPED OUT DOUBLE O!”  
  
James jumped awake, eyes wide and looking at Moneypenny standing at his open car door, tapping one of her stilettos on the concrete floor. Giving his PA a withering look, Alec and Daniel in the background giggling at the head of MI6 who fell asleep in the way to work.  
  
“Why Alphas want harems, I will never know. Those two could kill me if they wanted” James grumbled and rolled out the door, landing on his feet.  
  
\--  
  
James was suffering. It wasn't a hard day just typical for MI6. Just months of stress ending in an all night mounting session had sapped the last of James' reserves.  
  
Arriving home James was almost asleep on his feet. There was the usual clamour of the pre dinner congregation. James started as his arm was grasped. The slightly darker hair of Nathan greeted him. The face never looking at him. The Omega guided James' arm across his shoulders.  
  
Instead of the lounge where the clamour was coming from. Nathan guided him upstairs and into his and Q's room. The Omega had him sit on the bed and the long thin fingers moved efficiently to strip James.  
  
Tucked into bed. The light was switched off. And James felt a nuzzle followed by a kiss to the cheek. The door opened. James could hear the children downstairs but it wasn't enough to disturb him.  
  
“G'night, Alpha”  
  
James' eyes snapped open and he looked up. The door was already closed and the Omega was gone. James lay back down. It was nice, the northern Irish drawl. It was not as harsh as it could be and James liked to hear it.


	16. School day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos.

Andrew knocked on his brother's door. Ever since the court room he had been wanting to ask for advice but had been unsure how to approach. Eventually he decided Sherlock would respond to an analytical and emotionless appraisal of his experience.  
  
When there was a snapped command to enter Andrew pushed open the door. The decoration of the room had changed little. However, an amassing of stuff had occurred. It reminded Andrew of his younger brother, anything of note or interest was just added to the collection.  
  
There was one of their Papa's work journals open on the desk. The scrip inside however, was all Sherlock's. Their Papa encouraged them all to experiment. Learning for themselves not just from a book.  
  
“You wish to discuss my experience with Alphas” Sherlock stated as he watched his brother looking about his room.  
  
“Yes” Andrew answered.  
  
As Andrew suspected. Sherlock started describing the mechanics of anal sex. Thinking that meant Sherlock did not want to discus it, so when the dictionary definition ended Andrew didn't pursue the subject. He would have to deal with Alphas on his own. Grasping for a change of subject, Andrew's eyes landed on a tiny skull, “Is that a mouse?”  
  
“The Alphas and Betas that sought me out were not the ones that would look to you” Sherlock said. “They were usually frightened of me, of exposure. They were quick but always careful. The last thing they wanted was for me to cry rape. If they were exposed they wanted to say I was a willing and active participant.”  
  
Sherlock looked to his brother. He didn't know why he said what he did. He just didn't like the resigned attitude of the Omega when he evaded the question.  
  
The small smile of thanks made that thing in Sherlock's chest clench again. It was still a strange feeling. It started with his Papa the day he was recognised by him. Then the things his Papa did, expressing an interest in music then just sitting at the bottom of the stairs listening to him. Unlike when his mother ordered him to practice and watched over him to make sure he did. His papa wanted to hear him play while his mother wanted him to develop a skill that would look good on a CV. Then there was the praise and affection, freely and willingly giving no matter what he did or even when he had done nothing.  
  
Then James started causing the same reaction. Every time he did something for his Papa, the Alpha's eyes softened and it sent a prideful thrill through him. Now his brother was causing the clench in his chest too.  
  
A sudden storming, thumps of aggressive footsteps, low rumbling growls and indistinct banging sounded from the hall. Sherlock pulled open the door to Lilly growling and swearing under her breath.  
  
“What's wrong?” Andrew called still sitting at Sherlock's desk. Lilly growled at him and Sherlock.  
  
Coming into Sherlock's room. She closed the door. Looking between her two brothers. “Patrick was bragging about that night”  
  
For a long time Andrew had held his sister's oldest friend in open contempt. Ever since that night however, to Andrew he had been quieter and more respectful. So the bragging Lilly had heard seemed a little out of the ordinary. “Could have been playing up to his roll as an Alpha. Putting on a brave face”  
  
Sherlock hummed and nodded his agreement with Andrew. “You are not the most observant and there is an expected behaviour from alphas after their right of passage” Sherlock said to the other Alpha. Andrew snorted and laughed as Lilly stepped closer Sherlock issuing a low growl at the insult.  
  
“He dose have a point” Andrew added and got a growl as well.  
  
\--  
  
Waiting in a corridor of the school, Andrew and Sherlock leaned against a dark panelled wall. They had been following Lilly and Patrick all day. Moving to the lunch hall Andrew and Sherlock sat together.  
  
The two brothers spent a lot of time together. Andrew had always been a loner. The Omegas were getting fewer as he progressed. The few that remind from his year gave him a wide birth in case he offended the wrong alpha and they were caught up in the fall out. Alphas were the bane of his existence. If he was not in a public area they would pounce, wanting to teach the wayward Omega his place. Betas tended to ignore him.  
  
Lilly suddenly looked up and to them. Sherlock moved out first and quickly, preceding their target. Andrew was a little more sedate in his progress following Patrick. All Andrew could see of the tall, lean Alpha was the back of his head. The light brown and curly hair giving a slight bounce as he walked.  
  
Andrew hesitated a moment before following. The general gents toilet was not a place he liked to go. It was the only concession Andrew made to his sex. He preferred the Omega only toilets. Making sure the hall monitors were not looking Andrew darted in.  
  
Despite the cleanliness Alpha urine was powerful, marking and hung pungent in the air. There was one person standing at the long trough of a urinal. Although he didn't see any feet hanging down in the stalls there should be one other in the room. The absence of anyone else confirming Sherlock had scared everyone else out.  
  
When Patrick turned zipping himself up as he did so, he froze seeing Andrew standing in front of the sinks. “Hi?” Patrick said.  
  
Andrew watched the Alpha trying to look at him. The brown eyes were actually looking over Andrew's shoulder, unable to meet his gaze. “Lilly said you were bragging about breaking in an Omega. I thought you had actually improved of recent” Andrew said.  
  
Inside a stall Sherlock sat on the cistern with his feet on the edge of the bowl. Shaking his head, his brother doing the same as James. Making a statement hoping the person would waffle and spout. Sherlock shook his head again as Andrew's tact worked.  
  
The Alpha was describing his coming of age with a desperate edge to his voice. Patrick didn't apologise but there was regret and uncertainty. 'Seeking absolution' Sherlock deduced.  
  
“So there is more to you, than just being an Alpha” Andrew said.  
  
Sherlock stepped out the stall and Patrick's demeanour changed. Puffing out his chest and he took an aggressive stance before the intruding Alpha.  
  
“I told you, Lilly is as deep as a teaspoon” Sherlock muttered. Andrew made the introductions between Patrick and his half brother.  
  
Patrick was still suspicious of the Alpha who heard him confess to the Omega. “Do you know if you're going to be a father?” Sherlock asked and saw a flinch in the other Alpha.  
  
“Congratulations” Andrew said, also interpreting the finch as a yes. “Why don't you come for dinner?” Andrew added, to the Alpha's confusion.  
  
Andrew pulled out his phone and stared a text. “I'll let Papa know there will be another place to set”  
  
Andrew continued to text as he walked out, Sherlock following. Outside the bathroom Lilly was waiting. Andrew sent her a smile and explaining how he invited Patrick to dinner when the Alpha came out as well.  
  
“See you at the gate after debate club” Lilly called to her brothers.  
  
\--  
  
Sherlock should be having music but the first years were having try outs. To see if any had the will or talent to learn an instrument. So Sherlock and the others from the school Orchestra had the day off.  
  
With nothing better to do Sherlock followed his brother. Only as they entered a corridor that Sherlock had never been in before and was not shown it on his tour did he noticed how off his brother was becoming. Passing a classroom that had several cookers and counters. 'Home Economics' declared the sign on the door.  
  
Sherlock was about to follow Andrew into the class as an uninvited guest when the Beta woman stopped him. “No Alphas” the teacher ordered.  
  
“He's my brother” Andrew, spiting the words at the beta woman like he was swearing at her.  
  
Sherlock was then instructed to sit at the back where there were a few other Alpha. The class itself was made up purely of Omegas. About two dozen from first year ranging up to forth year where most Omegas stopped their education. Andrew one of three oldest. Sherlock sitting with the other chaperones.  
  
The Teacher called the class to order. “Today we are going to discuss the knot” The Teacher said and pulled out a several lifelike phallus teaching aids. Pointing to the first about 6” and straight she described how Beta males did not have a knot.  
  
The next few phalluses did have a bulbous knot at the base. The next ranged from a six inch representation of a cock. “Average size for a male at the age of majority”  
  
The last was nearly twelve inches. “Above average Alpha Male approximately 1 in 10 Alphas have a penis if this size”  
  
One of the Alphas muttered how it looked small compared to himself. Sniggering went round the Alphas. However, in Sherlock's experience the 8” below average was far more common for an adult Alpha male.  
  
Then came a demonstration. The teacher called on one of the students. Sherlock noticed she didn't even look at Andrew. The other Boy, the same age as Andrew was her target. He was instructed to take a presenting pose, in profile to the class. The blond boy was delicate and lean with frightened aqua eyes. He climbed on the desk at the front. Pressing his shoulders to the surface, arching his back and rolling his hips up. It gave his back a graceful arc up.  
  
There were cat calls from the Alpha beside Sherlock. And Sherlock felt his crotch tightening with the display. The meek tones of the Omega boy thanked them for their appreciation.  
  
The teacher then held up each phallus in turn to show how deep each would settle inside of the Omega. “Even the youngest can take the largest” the teacher informed and there were whimpers from the younger ones at the front.  
  
“What's the largest a Beta woman could take?” Sherlock asked. Andrew was sniggering as the teacher turned a hateful look on the Alpha.  
  
“Only Omegas take knots” She informed.  
  
In an attempt to act professionally, she then showed the largest phallus and indicated the area just in front of the knot where an Alpha or Beta woman would willingly accept. Bringing the cock down to about ten inches. “A successful copulation is harder without being knotted” she added, trying to remain professional and appear to give an appropriate answer to Sherlock's question.  
  
“Miss, have you ever taken a knot” Andrew asked. And the floodgate of questions started from around the room.  
  
“What's it like?”  
  
“Dose it hurt?”  
  
“If a Beta doesn't take a knot why do we?”  
  
Sherlock sat back as the teacher was bombarded with question. Like most propaganda. It doesn't hold up to scrutiny. Just as the teaches was regaining control. Andrew asked, “Do Alphas take a knot?”  
  
Sherlock adding, “What about men, Betas and Alphas? They get convicted for taking a knot but the tabloids are full of reports on indecency trials.”  
  
The Teacher was again beseeched. Sherlock saw the Alphas beside him were quite wary of him and the rebellious Omegas. The Omega boys in particular seemed fixated on Sherlock's implication Alpha males have taken a knot.  
  
“CLASS DISMISSED” the Teacher shrieked.  
  
As they walked slowly to the front gate. Andrew still chuckling. “You know when she gathers herself. She will call dad”  
  
Sherlock stilled. In the moment he had wanted to highlight the hypocrisy of what she was teaching. He used to run rings round his old teaches and it had gotten him into a lot of trouble. Now he was doing it again.  
  
“Let me tell James” Sherlock said.  
  
“No. We will tell him” Andrew insisted.  
  
The two brothers waited at the school gate for their sister. When the debating society had finally finished Lilly was marching the slightly bigger Alpha towards them.  
  
Heading to the bus stop. Lilly looked round her friend to the younger of her two older brothers. “Can you find Patrick's brother? Mark Strallan.”  
  
Andrew nodded, “Shouldn't be too hard”  
  
The moment they were through the door a voice came from their father's study. Loud and clear and defiantly not their father. “Boys!”  
  
Suspecting she already knew what happened, Sherlock and Andrew broke off from Lilly and Patrick. Entering James' study. M was sitting behind her desk. The surface covered in papers.  
  
“I started it” Sherlock insisted before Andrew could speak. “I helped” Andrew added.  
  
M gave both a weighing look. A slight lift to the corner of her mouth indicating she didn't care what the school thought. “Be careful. A social services visit will do no one good”  
  
Coming out of the study. They headed upstairs to find Lilly and Patrick in her room. Calling the two Alphas Andrew guided them to his room.  
  
Sherlock flopped down on his bed. While Lilly perched on the end. Patrick took the floor so Andrew wouldn't have to deal with his scent where he slept. Sitting at his desk Andrew opened his laptop.  
  
It didn't take long for Andrew to find Mark Strallan. He may have been estranged from his family but Mark was making no attempt to hide who, where or what he was. Letting out a quiet “Wow” Andrew rolled out the way.  
  
Lilly gave a gasp and even Sherlock's eyes widened. Patrick looked on frozen at the Elevationist website his brother had created.  
  
Andrew gave up his seat so Patrick could browse the website as he chose. Shoving Sherlock up a bit, out of the way so he could sit on the bed as well. Lilly stayed at the foot of the bed so she could read over Patrick's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly Sherlock yanked off a shoe and threw it at the door. There was an 'ooff' and the thump of feet running away and down the stairs. Sherlock then pulled off the other shoe in preparation for the next eavesdropper. Before Sherlock could throw it Andrew called, “Go see Papa”  
  
“Yes Andrew” Alexi called, they couldn't hear him going down the stairs.  
  
“I'm going to kill that sneak one of these days. And roping in Alexi” Lilly shot, ending with a growl. Patrick had closed the website the moment the commotion had started.  
  
There was a knock and Jon entered. Andrew shoved Lilly off the end of the bed and invited the Alpha up. Lilly and Patrick made themselves comfortable on the floor. “Julian skulking with Matt?” Andrew asked. The quiet Alpha nodded.  
  
Andrew saw it at the same time as Sherlock. Jon had been told about the farms and why Andrew was being so nice to him.  
  
Sherlock stood and glared at Lilly. “Well come on” Sherlock snapped at her obliviousness.  
  
Patrick was confused as he looked between his friend and her strange new brother. However he decided to follow the new brother. Lilly growled following her friend out.  
  
“My Dad's gay” Jon declared when they were alone. Andrew looked to him, that was not something he had seen or even considered.  
  
“Really?” Andrew asked.  
  
“Yes, with Uncle Daniel”  
  
Andrew shook his head. “Papa was one of those dangerous, hidden Omegas. Papa came from a whelping farm, along with Nathan and Anthony. Nathan, Papa and dad are in some sort of relationship. They're Elevationist. Now Uncle Daniel and Alec are gay and together....”  
  
Jon nodded his agreement. Their world was spinning in circles.  
  
“Now you. When Papa and Dad were pushing me towards you, I hated you. Now you are not so bad. It's all confusing” Andrew said. Again Jon nodded.  
  
“I don't think I like this world” Jon said. Now it was Andrew's time to agree.  
  
“Could we start out” Andrew asked. The black eyes turned to him and Andrew got a smile and nod.  
  
“Nice to meet you. I'm Jon Trevelyan”  
  
“Andrew Bond”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the readers and those who left kudos and commented.

Q opened his eyes. The warm chest of his Alpha under his cheek giving a low rumble with each breath. Even in the darkness Q could see the relaxed face of Nathan sharing the broad chest with him. Q was pleased, they had been through so much he was happy Nathan was starting to relax. All it took was for someone to see he was a part of the relationship and everyone either immediately  accepting like the younger children, or coming to terms with him having been there since before Lilly was born and even further back when he and Q were at the whelping farm. He had even started to speak in James' presence, only in their room so far when no other Alphas were about.  
  
Another back spasm answered Q's question on why he woke up. Sliding out of bed Q wrapped himself in a thick dressing gown. Coming out of their room he went down stairs and down to the basement kitchen.  
  
Q continued to float about keeping his muscles stretched to stop them cramping. In his wanderings Q found himself in the lounge in front of the large fireplace with The Fighting Temeraire hanging on the wall above. Along the mantle piece photos of all his children with James. Starting with just James, Andrew and Q himself. Ending with newest picture of James, himself holding Monique and the other children in a row at the front. The photos chronicled each new addition to their family.  
  
“It's wrong” Q said to the photos. Nathan had joined them between Andrew's birth and Lilly's. Nathan had lost the baby and the chances and expense of another successful birth didn't warrant the cost. So he was sterilised and placed on the domestic market.  
  
Sherlock and Q's other two children were not represented. When M and James learnt he had whelped a child to Denbigh they tried to find him but couldn't. James had ordered him not to look into his other children. Q obeyed because there was nothing he could legally do to get his children back. Looking back Q understood, James let himself be the point who Q could focus his anger and frustration on rather than a faceless system.  
  
Q's back reminded him he had been standing still too long and he started moving again. Moving to his study. Q went to the whiteboard with a stylus in hand but couldn't think of anything so he started checking on those he watched over.  
  
Molly Hooper was an Omega daughter of Nathan. She was a few months older than Andrew. When she had been born the father refused the Omega and she was put into a care until she could enter a whelping farm. Hopefully Alec could get to her first and out of the place.  
  
Kieran Walker was growing closer to the Prophet agent Simon Monroe. The hate group known as The Prophet chilled Q's stomach. Led by a vicar who made no attempt to hide who he was. They acted with virtual impunity as they murdered people in the name of religion and hate.  
  
There was a new video from the group. Q watched. After a fire and brimstone sermon. The Alpha male was striped and castrated. He was then covered in thick slime. When a flaming torch was brought to him the slim ignited. Q did a full forensic analyse of the video. Compiling a report for Daniel.  
  
Q then moved onto Leo Fitz. The Omega that was passing off as a Beta. There was also a mate, a woman also a Beta on file. But Q suspected Jemma Simmons was an Omega as well. He strengthened her biography as well.  
  
Q had heard the thump of heavy foot falls on the stairs. Then the approaching steps. The door swinging open. He did not react until strong arms wrapped round his waist. Leaning against his Alpha Q exposed his neck and felt the rough muzzle of his mate scratch against him.  
  
“Baby's growing” James purred spanning his hand over the swelling stomach.  
  
“I'm not going to get much rest from now on” Q said. This happened with all his pregnancies. When the aches and pains started. Bumpy would start to make his presence known. Sleepless nights, endless wandering. His work quantity would go up as the quality went down.  
  
As James guided him back up stairs. Q told his Alpha about the latest Prophet video. James ordering, “Send it to Lestrade and see what he dose with it.”  
  
Nathan was in bed still. He was sitting up and looked unsure of himself. He was still wary of his place at times.  
  
James grasped his dressing gown lifted it off and guided Q to lie in the middle of the bed. Lying on his side, with one leg pulled up and bent so he wouldn't roll on his stomach. Resting his chin on he crossed hands. Q let out a moan as two sets of hands started rubbing his lower back. The oil let them slide over skin. Nathan's thin fingers knew of the best/worst places from experience. They dug deep and sure. James gave a more general massage, caressing his skin.  
  
\--  
  
Q had sent the latest Prophet video and his full forensic analyses to Lestrade. He was now monitoring the Policeman. To see if he will take up an unpopular investigation or not.  
  
Q watched the station through its CCTV. Lestrade first approached his partner, the older Alpha told Lestrade to forget the anonymous package. His senior officer made a joke. Forensics refused to accept his package.  
  
'He is trying' Q thought as he watched Lestrade's fruitless efforts to start an investigation, making a few annoyed enemies in the process.  
  
\--  
  
Across London, light blue eye cracked open. Leo Fitz looked at the Omega woman beside him. Taking in the dark auburn hair, the long eyelashes of the closed eyes, the arch of the slightly darker eye brow.  
  
Drawing a line from the middle of her forehead, between the brows and along the bridge of the pert nose. A hand came to bat at Leo's in annoyance. Leo leaned in to rub his nose against Jemma's. The lids snapped open. Leo took in the big brown eyes looking at him in annoyance. “Good morning you” Leo said. His soft Scots brogue light and joyous.  
  
“Couldn't you have let me sleep” Jemma complained. Her English Oxbridge accent tart.  
  
Leo smiled and the alarm clock started blaring. Jemma retuned the smile and rolled over to switch the noise off. Returning to the nose to nose position Jemma admitted, “Okay. Waking up to an Eskimo kiss is good.”  
  
Leo liked these times were their natural Omega scents mingled. They stayed like that, nose to nose looking at each other until the alarm announced their five minutes grace was over. Leo reluctantly pulled himself out of bed.  
  
Leo went to the bathroom first. After he had rinsed himself off. He stepped out of the spray. With a healthy amount of the special liquid soap Leo worked up a thick lather, covering his body and hair. Paying special attention to his neck, groin and between his legs, where scent tended to gather and was most intense.  
  
Leaving the lather for a few moments Leo then rinsed it off. First came the patches, all were about 1” square. The Beta scent ones, one each to his inner thighs, neck and arms. The hormonal patch also went on his neck, on the other side. The hormonal patch would stop him reacting to Alpha as an Omega.  
  
Dressing. Leo used a high collar shirt and tie to hide his lack of Adams apple and the patches. Pulling on a V-neck jumper he left the bathroom for Jemma to take her turn.  
  
Coming out of the bathroom he avoided Jemma until she too had removed all of her Omega scent. Only in the bedroom did they spend time without the scent patches. It didn't help that the flat was tiny but it was the biggest they could afford, after buying the supplies to mask their Omega nature.  
  
A tiny square hall. A door on each wall. On one the front door, the others lounge/kitchen, bathroom and the bedroom. Heading into the lounge/Kitchen. The kitchen separated from the lounge by a counter top. Leo pulled out two bowls. Filling both with cereal and one with milk. Leo rounded the counter and sat down to watch the morning news.  
  
When Jemma entered, Leo gave her a smile. Her long hair was held off her face with an Alice band and hung long down her back. She wore a dark skirt and black turtle neck to hide the patches she wore.  
  
After breakfast they walked hand in hand out the door. A short walk and they arrived at the bus stop. Jemma's bus arrived first like it always did. Leo didn't let go of her hand and pulled her to stop. Stealing a quick kiss he let go. Leo watched as she entered and walked back along the bus. She found a seat and waved at him as the bus pulled away.  
  
“Don't know what she sees in him.”  
  
Leo looked to the two Alpha males standing off to the side. His stomach going cold as it always did when posturing Alphas were about. He ducked his head and moved as far from them as possible. To the sound of their laughter.  
  
Leo carefully looked to the Alphas. They were in school uniform and were already bigger than him. Both were broad and tall. They saw him looking. “Are you a Bitch Boy” The dark haired one called and his blond friend laughed.  
  
Finally Leo's bus arrived and he darted inside. It was a relief that he was not on the same bus as the Alphas. Leo let his mind wander until he saw the low red brick building of the private security firm he worked for. It wasn't usually necessary but Leo pressed the bell to indicate it was his stop. Standing as the bus got closer Leo headed for the door.  
  
When the bus stopped and the door opened, Leo was stepping out when the person wanting to come on board jumped back, looking to something. Leo followed his line of sight. A cyclist slammed into him the rider crushing him into the bus and leg getting caught in the wheel and frame of the bike.  
  
“Don't move” Someone said as if from a distance.  
  
Leo let out a cry of pain. His leg felt like it was being ripped off, his knee was throbbing. And his vision seemed to throb with each heartbeat, getting a little darker.  
  
“His leg”  
  
“Why are there patches on his neck?”  
  
“He's an Omega.”  
  
\--  
  
Jemma was synthesizing a neurotoxin. She had been developing the chemical for what had come to be known as the Night-Night project. A non lethal round of ammunition that could be fired by a covenantal nine millimetre.  
  
“Simmons. Phone call, emergency, Line 5” The supervisor called over the lab's speakers. The old man was a good boss and Jemma liked him but the words sent a chill to her core. She had abandoned her family to go on the run. She was not even the point of contact for Leo. No one should be calling her in the case of an emergency.  
  
Quickly as possible. Jemma entered the airlock. Stripping off the white clean suit. She bundled it in the disposal bin. Going over to the phone on the wall. Pressing the button for Line 5. Jemma said, “Hello”  
  
Jemma vaguely recognised the American voice of the Alpha woman who was Leo's boss. “Leo was hit by a cyclist on his way to work. The police were here looking for a next of kin. There was nothing in his HR file so we couldn't tell them anything.”  
  
Jemma went cold. Leo was hurt and the police were already involved. “Thank you” Jemma said. As she slowly hung up she didn’t hear the rest of May's words, offering help.  
  
In a daze Jemma walked out of the labs and then the building. She followed her route home over  four hours before she usually would. Arriving at their flat she opened the door and let the chub lock the door behind her.  
  
Entering the bedroom. Jemma pulled off the hormone patch. Sitting on the floor at the end of the bed Jemma pulled the quilt around her. Sitting for hours as the hormone patch lost its effectiveness.  The scent of the other Omega starting to become noticeable.  
  
With a deep inhale the dam broke. The pain and loss overwhelmed her and the tears fell. There was a plan in place if one of them was caught but it no longer mattered. All Jemma wanted was Leo. Another sob broke through.  
  
Crying herself out. Jemma stared blankly. The daylight was gone and it was just a matter of time before they found where Leo lived.  
  
Then came a sound that she ignored. Jemma didn't think the police would be kind enough to knock. The creaking of the front door and the frame splintering. The door banged open and Jemma flinched.  
  
Looking up with dead eyes the Alpha's scent preceding him like a bow wave. He was massive going up and up. Broad and dressed in a suit, black coat and leather gloves. With brown eyes. Silver flecked, black hair and beard.  
  
Jemma had thought it would have been a uniformed officer. He moved forward grabbed her upper arm, forcing her to stand. Something went round her throat and was secured in position. The Alpha then started ransacking the bedroom.  
  
The moment he picked up a picture frame Jemma lunged. It had three leafs, the left had a picture of Leo, the middle had a picture of them together and the right was a picture of her. It was the only pictures of themselves.  
  
“Please” Jemma begged the big Alpha holding her back. Looking into the eyes of the Alpha, he had caught her and held her easily.  
  
The Alpha held the picture out of reach. “Is this the only one?” the Scots brogue deeper, slower and more upper class than Leo's. All Jemma could do was nod. The Alpha gave her the frame, with it clutched to her chest the Alpha pulled her out of the flat.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs they came to a halt. Looking up there was a black man standing there. Almost as tall as the Alpha pulling her, younger and bald with a goatee. The two Alphas were squaring off against each other.  
  
Despite the Bigger Alpha being older he moved quicker. His right hook was a deception. As the Black Alpha defended the punch. There was already a gun being drawn in the big Alpha's left hand and aimed to the Black Man's chest.  
  
“What's going on!” A voice barked.  
  
Jemma watched as the gun disappeared as fast as it appeared. Both men looked to the approaching police officers. The big one spoke first. “Just a whelp trying his luck”  
  
Jemma could see the police responding to the gravitas and authority in the Alpha's voice. When the police asked for IDs. The big Alpha handed over two. The policemen stood a little straighter “Lord Scrumptious” the older of the officers greeted.  
  
Jemma cringed as the older officer approached her. He reached for the tag around her neck. “Lady Truly” The policeman acknowledged.  
  
“Sir” the older officer said and indicated the big Alpha could go.  
  
“I am Lord not a knight” the big Scotsman admonished. For the insult the policeman muttered an apology.  
  
A hand clasped Jemma's again and pulled her towards the door. A quick glance back and the black man, clearly annoyed at being held up by the police.  
  
Following the big Alpha to a Bentley Saloon she was guided to sit in the passenger seat. Jemma watched as the city vanished into the distance. The motorway long, ahead of them.  
  
“Did you know that man?” The Alpha asked and Jemma could only shake her head.  
  
“You're safe. I'm Daniel, a friend” the big Alpha said. Again all Jemma could do was nod.  
  
As the car continued north. The big Alpha kept up a soft monologue of nothing important. Talking about his ancestral home, a castle up north. His Papa and Grandmother. Then Leo.  
  
Jemma snapped her attention to him. There was a slight uplift to his cheek. Then there was a sadness in him. And Jemma responded with new tears springing forth.  
  
“We will get him out.” Daniel reassured. Jemma looked hopeful until she saw the sadness and sympathy had not left the Alpha.  
  
“The mounting of a free Omega is always done quickly and with a random Alpha. Only after he has been broken in can someone stake a claim.” Daniel said.  
  
Jemma started crying again. Leo was going to be raped, have a baby and when someone could get him out. They will have to rape him as well, and he will be bound to them.  
  
The sun rising woke Jemma. She had not known she had fallen asleep. The sea beside them was a wondrous blue. The mountain on the other side was a blue/grey rock with vegetation clinging to the out crops. The road was gently skirting the mountain. As the road curved a castle built on a rock, jutting out into the sea came into view, followed by a village.  
  
“Home sweet home” Daniel said.  
  
All Jemma could remember was the stories of Leo. When he talked about Scotland.  
  
The car moved through the small village. Coming to a fork the road, one continued along to the village, the other fork led to the stone bridge of the castle. The bridge was long and old made of granite, not much wider than the car.  
  
Passing over a drawer bridge and under a portcullis. The car entered a court yard. Waiting was a tiny, round, old and grey haired woman wearing a tartan shawl. Beside her was younger grey haired and rather gangly man. Jemma followed the big Alpha as he approached the two.  
  
“Papa, Gran” Daniel greeted the two. First nuzzling the slim Omega who was almost as tall as him. Then having to crouch down to nuzzle the little round Omega. “May I introduce Jemma Simmons”  
  
“Oh hello dear” Daniel's grand mother called and immediately went to the new Omega.  
  
Jemma only half listened to the little old woman as she spoke. She was watching the big Alpha and his Papa. The Alpha then waved at them and headed to the car.  
  
The sudden scent change from the Omega took Jemma by surprise. “A shame. He never stays long. But its good we have a real doctor now. Wesley will be due soon.”  
  
Jemma came back to herself. She didn't remember telling the woman that amongst other things she was a doctor. “Where am I?” She asked.  
  
“Sanctuary dear”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments. It is much appreciated.

M, James, Alec and the recently returned Daniel were in Q's study. There were timelines on the electronic whiteboard. There was one timeline highlighted in red, it represented one omega. The series of blue lines represented the possibilities of another Omega.  
  
Q was concerned. They had one available Alpha for two Omegas they needed to rescue. The deep part of his mind was recoiling. He had seen the same thought on M and James' minds as well, possibly Alec's too. The only person who put honour above all was Daniel and Q felt he was letting him down, considering a tactical move.  
  
Leo was high value. He was gifted. A potential equal to Q himself. While Molly had been in the system since birth. Virtually no education beyond how to please and submit to an Alpha. Her Papa was smart but not in Q or Leo's league. One was a tactical advantage the other was, sort of family.  
  
M, James, Alec and himself had all weighed the situation, the Advantages against the repercussions. And all had found Molly wanting as part of the big picture.  
  
Q looked to the wall, where the nesting room was beyond. Nathan had read the situation for himself.  He had been hiding in the nesting room since. Q's stomach clenched with guilt and left a bitter taste in his mouth. Two Omegas one trusted Alpha.  
  
“Q” James called  
  
Q broke his gaze of the wall to briefly look at his Alpha. Under the gaze of all four Alphas Q lowered his head, baring his neck he cowered.  
  
“Enough for tonight, I think” M declared.  
  
The Alphas filed out and Q removed the image from the white board. He didn't want to look at it again. He suspected what the decision would be.  
  
Coming out of his study Q pulled open the door under the stairs. The scent of Nathan couldn't be described as distressed. It was hollow, only identifying there was no flux of emotion to it. The scent of Anthony was angry and stressed. The Blond Omega was displaying the emotions Nathan couldn't.  
  
Wrapping an arm around the other Omega. Q couldn't help the clenching around his heart and stomach. Q came to a decision. He couldn't hurt his friend like this. Just as he was about to speak. Nathan spoke first, “It's alright.”  
  
Q cringed at the defeated tone. The Omega who had just dared to hope for the return of one of his children, he was now giving up that hope and it reinforced every belief he had in the cruelty of Alphas. The guilt intensified. Scrubbing at his eyes. “No it's not” Q whined.  
  
Nathan rolled over and Q felt a hand cup his cheek. A thumb wiped a tear away. He was then pulled to the crook of the younger Omega's neck. Anthony's hands joined in as well.  
  
When Q had collected himself. The three Omegas came out of the nesting room. The house quiet and dark. Heading up stairs. Q broke off from the other two Omegas to join his Alpha. Nathan carried on up to his attic apartment with Anthony.  
  
Slipping into his quiet and dark room. Q sat on the bed. Ducking his head, Q had tried to be as noisy as possible but James slept on. “James” Q called.  
  
He was getting nervous. He didn't like confronting Alphas even his own. “James” Q called again and his voice was a distressed whine.  
  
“James!”  
  
“WHAT!” the Alpha snapped and Q cringed.  
  
“What is it?” James asked more calmly. But Q couldn't make his mouth work.  
  
Cringing down. Q wrapped his arms around the full belly. Baring his neck, he remained silent. When James moved. Q flinched. James had never deliberately hit him. But he couldn't help instinctively cringing in fear.  
  
A hand landed on Q's neck and he tried to lower himself down in response. The grip stopped him and he was pulled into the Alpha's chest and held close. “Nathan says it's alright” Q whined.  
  
The Alpha gave a soft growl. Felling the hand on his neck being pulled Q followed. Laying back down Q felt James stoking his back.  
  
“We'll figure something out. Perhaps Eve could be pulled in” James said.  
  
Q knew it was a placating move. Eve had never shown much sympathy to him, Omegas in general or any other persecuted group. She was a stereotypical Alpha through and through. It didn't bode well.  
  
\--  
  
With Jon, Julian and Anthony here the dinning room was a little more crowded than usual. James stood gathering his things for the office. Coming back into the dinning room. He gave Andrew a nuzzle. A pat to Sherlock's shoulder. The rest got a kiss to the forehead. Even when Lilly protested she was getting too old.  
  
Coming to Nathan, the Omega had been even more quiet than usual. Putting a hand on his shoulder James stroked the bared neck. Leaning down he gave a nuzzle and a kiss to the cheek. “We won't leave her” James promised. There was no reaction but that was not unexpected. There was little reaction on a good day.  
  
As usual Q followed him to the door. With a nuzzle and a kiss. James stepped into his car. Waving at his mate as the car pulled away.  
  
Arriving at the office. Eve was already at her desk. There was nothing wrong with Eve as a person or as an Alpha. But she didn't have that spark that he felt when speaking with M, Alec or Q. Even though they butted heads as Alphas Daniel had it as well. Everything with Eve just seemed a bit forced, from the quips to the banter and easy going attitude. It was like she was playing a part rather than making the part her own.  
  
Bypassing her desk they had several months, over nine to be precise to come up with a plan. Perhaps they could find someone better. Sitting at his desk. James picked up the official letters. The one on expensive paper James was immediately concerned about. Ripping it open James unfolded the letter. Swearing at the visitation request from Sherlock's family. Even if Sherlock refused to see them there was nothing to stop them pitching up on the doorstep.  
  
That night, the announcement of the Holmes' desire to see their child went down as expected. Q hid in the nesting room scared they were going to take his child again. Sherlock didn't want to see them and stormed off to his room. In the end it was agreed that the meeting would be at their home. With Q and Sherlock in attendance.  
  
\--  
  
James sat on one couch with Q. Sherlock between them. Across from them was the rest of the Holmes family. James looked at the older brother sitting directly across from Q. At the hearing he had been a chubby round face young man. Now he was gaunt and painfully thin. M sat in her chair at the head of the low coffee table.  
  
The poised white blond haired woman cast her hawkeyed gaze over them. Eyes landing on her son and Q's arm around him. All could see she hated the fact, Sherlock wanted Q to be what she would never be.  
  
The small round Alpha ignored his son and the Omega who whelped him. He was just trying to salvage his reputation amongst the mess.  
  
After the 'How are you?'s and the discussion of Sherlock's schooling. The annoyance in the parents at how well Sherlock was integrating, obvious. Mycroft, looking at Sherlock with a calculating observation at the information.    
  
The deep aristocratic tones of what was legally Sherlock's mother came as she looked at her son. The vindictiveness seeping into her words. “Are you going to do a traditional coming of age? Time is running short to arrange for a virgin.”  
  
James tensed. Then Q quickly fled the room. Sherlock was on the verge of a rage and James put a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
Looking from the closed door Q had just left to his mother, Sherlock demanding, “Why would I...”  
  
M sent a glare to Sherlock, cold enough to freeze a better man. Reminding, “Breaking in an Omega is a traditional right of passage.”  
  
To The Holmes family it would sound rebuking. To James and Sherlock it was a warning. That as an Alpha there were expectations. And in their position oddity needed to be kept to a minimum.  
  
James mused, “I do not hold to the concept of the farms. You should bond the Bitch you mount. And they should raise the children.”  
  
The door clicking open was all the sound Q made as he returned. Looking, James saw something in his Omega's eye. He came to the back of the couch and James accepted the note. Raising an eyebrow he handed it to M.  
  
Q returned to Sherlock's side and gave his son a hopeful smile.  
  
“It would appear grandchildren are on Q's mind as well.” M mused. Violet Holmes really didn't like M mentioning the biological connection between her son and the Omega.  
  
Sherlock looked to his Papa at the mention of grandchildren. His head was bowed then the eyes flicked up and Sherlock could read the hopeful request in them. “I will think about it.” Sherlock said.  
  
Everyone could see Violet Holmes was furious. Siger was indifferent. Mycroft was obviously suspicious.  
  
As M read out the page Q had supplied. Siger snorted. “Not Alpha and not a man. The little buggerer won't be interested.”  
  
After his family had left. Sherlock looked to his pack. “Mummy wanted me to dehumanise Omegas.”  
  
Everyone else had come to the same conclusion. “She is trying to drive a wedge between Q and yourself” James added.  
  
“Who is she?” Sherlock asked. Q led him into his study. After Molly's relevance had been explained Sherlock became very quiet. Sherlock watched his Papa duck his head. Q offering, “You don't have to bond with her, we could find someone else.”  
  
Looking up to his Papa, James and M. Sherlock nodded. “It's a good match. It will give me some protection from my past and it will get her out.”  
  
\--  
  
Sitting at his desk. Sherlock had been doing an experiment. He was tracking the growth rate of different mould samples for biology.  
  
Scrubbing his face. Sherlock couldn't think beyond what he had agreed to the day before. It was overwhelming. Sherlock didn't care about his past or protection from it. Those green eyes masked by heavy frames and lenses giving a slight iridescent gleam as the light bounce off them conveyed so much. The hopeful glances his Papa had sent then that resigned defeated look as he offered a way out. It was a brief look of hurt and Sherlock fell for it again, he would have done anything in that moment to return the hope.  
  
A tapping at his door broke Sherlock from his musings. Only an Omega was that quiet. His Papa and Andrew were more forceful. Alexi would have knocked lower down. That left only one other.  
  
Opening the door Sherlock was met with the bowed head of what was technically the house boy. The face masked by the thick fall of wiry hair, not too long but with the bowed head it was enough to obscure Nathan's face.  
  
Looking down. The Omega had a small plate in his hands, holding a complexly decorated individual cake. Off white icing with tiny brown speckles. Spun sugar and, perfect marzipan fruit. Sherlock could smell some sort of spice coming from it.  
  
“Thank you” Sherlock said. Gently taking the offering.  
  
Getting a bob of the head in response. Nathan started to walk away, going round the landing and down the stairs. Sherlock stepped up to the banister looking at the Omega as he descended to the floor below. “If I do this, it would make you my Papa as well.” Sherlock mused.  
  
Shocked hazel eyes looked to him, almost immediately Nathan dropped his head again. Sherlock continued to watch as the Omega descended the stairs. A slight waver in his steps. Sherlock had a moment of concern that the Omega might faint. Then Sherlock heard a door on the floor below open and close.  
  
The uneasiness returned at the prospect of another person having sway over him. Returning to his room Sherlock lay on the bed. Breaking apart the cake Sherlock smelt the revealed dark sponge. His mind identifying, the words seeming to almost appear in his vision, 'Treacle', 'Brandy', 'all spice', 'cinnamon', 'almonds', 'walnuts'. Everything he loved about a Christmas cake and lacking the dried fruit he didn't like.  
  
Picking at the cake and mark of personal gratitude. Sherlock wondered about this Omega he would be bound to. Would she affect him like his Papa, brothers, sisters and now Nathan. What would Molly Hooper be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Eve and why I didn't pick her. I first wrote this after Skyfall and was getting into 00Q after seeing the few wonderful scenes with Q and James(definite chemistry). At the time I was ambivalent towards Eve finding Naomie Harris' portrayal wooden and forced with no chemistry what so ever(which was why I killed her off a few time and made her a bad guy in an upcoming fic). She is still not a favourite character but was a bit better in Spectre, where I found Q a bit more forced than Skyfall. So that ambivalence tainted my view of the Moneypenny character and that is why she is an extra in this and not really a part of the pack.
> 
> Away next week so a delay in posting.


	19. Viva La Resistance: Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children get pulled ever deeper into their parent's world of resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos.

Sherlock led the procession of Himself, Andrew and Lilly into the lounge. They entered and made a line with Jon, the Alpha looking quite uncomfortable. M sat in her usual chair flanked by James and Daniel. Alec, Dark and Mrs Wilson were about the room as well.  
  
Sherlock could scent the sudden nervousness of his Omega brother. Even he himself was nervous under the heave gaze of parents and pack. As she usually did M was the one to bring the meeting to order. “We are about to do something dangerous. Do you wish to join in?” M asked and leant back in her chair like it was a throne.  
  
Lilly's answer was immediate and emphatic, “Yes!”  
  
Sherlock looked at her, as did Andrew and Jon. The Omega asking, “If they asked you to jump off a bridge would you be so quick?”  
  
“Yes.” came Lilly's sarcastic response.  
  
Sherlock felt relief he was not the only one being cautious about this meeting. He was perfectly capable of barrelling into situations blind. But only when it was his choice, usually no other option, or for fun.  
  
When Sherlock looked up. He was caught in the weighing gaze of the little Alpha woman. It caused a tingle at the back of his neck making him want to squirm. A quick glance showed Andrew was also on the receiving end of the look.  
  
“I don't like doing things blindly.” Sherlock insisted. Andrew and Jon voicing similar sentiments. Jon then adding, “So much has changed in the past months I feel I no longer know who this pack truly is.”  
  
Daniel pulled out a remote, the TV on the wall behind them came to life. A thick Irish voice was preaching fire and brimstone. Turning they watched as the old man with a beard hold up a bible as he preached.  
  
Alec spoke up addressing his son. “This is the threat that faces Daniel, Sherlock, myself and more if we are found out.”  
  
The preacher turned from the camera. The camera then focused on a frightened man tied to a stake. The bound man was then forced to confess his sins, crying and terrified he was castrated. With the exception of the Preacher and victim, everyone else was in hoodies their faces masked.  
  
Sherlock looked to the Omega beside him. The fear and anger were seeping out of him, he focused remembering every small detail of what he was witnessing, taking in every movement of the hooded men and listening to every noise, clinically analysing. Lilly looked the worst of the four, she looked to the wall above the TV rather than the image. Sherlock suspected the dark haired Jon was trying to mentally separate himself from the situation but forced himself to look.  
  
Finally the quiet but still alive man was doused in thick slimy stuff. The preacher raised his hands. “I cast you in to the eternal abyss to burn in the fires of hell for all time”  
  
A flaming torch was touched against the man and the fire spread and crawled all over him. The man screamed for a few moment before falling silent. Lilly closed her eyes and tried not to put her fingers in her ears. Jon went blank he was angry, beyond angry he was starting to vibrate with the pent up need to fight.  
  
“How was that?” another Irish voice called to the preacher. The hoodie was pulled down and a round face of a young and attractive man with cropped hair was speaking with the Preacher.  
  
Sherlock stopped letting the images affect him. Forcing his mind to work. “This is the raw footage, not what will be broadcast.” Sherlock observed.  
  
More were pulling their hoods down. There was joking and laughter. Finally a thin man with narrow face and long unwashed hair looked at the camera, “Switch that thing off.”  
  
The screen went blank but only for a moment. It looked like the image was taken from a bodycam. A club, flashing lights and full of people. The wearer of the camera took up a position and a lean man came into view. “Kieren?” Andrew said, seeing the young policeman that had come to the house several times.  
  
Sherlock ducked his head a moment able to identify the old converted cinema, “Vaga. A gay bar.”  
  
The Beta was nervously standing at a square bar in the middle of the room. His light brown hair easily the most distinctive against the predominately dark haired crowd. Someone greeted him. The new dark haired man gave an embrace and a quick kiss. When he pulled back everyone recognised the younger round faced Irish man from the previous video.  
  
Andrew turned first, to look at his father. “Yes!” he declared. Sherlock nodded his agreement as well. Followed by Jon.  
  
“Good” M said to the four of them.  
  
A tapping sounded from the door and Q opened it. “Daniel?” he called quietly.  
  
Lifting his hand from the back of M's chair Daniel followed his one time boss out of the lounge and into his study. Also following the slightly waddling Omega James, Alec and M, the children pusing their luck hanging at the back.  
  
Entering the study there were three pictures on the electronic whiteboard. Three black men were identified. “We have a winner, number 2” Daniel said recognising him from the night he picked up the Omega, Jemma.  
  
“Alphonso 'Mack' Mackenzie. Head mechanic for the London branch of Shield.” Q said  
  
“Shield?” Alec asked looking about.  
  
“Useful lot” M said  
  
“Officially they are freelance security. Mercenaries. They run operations for companies, us and a few others. Not sure on their exact motives. They're useful for when we need plausible deniability” James explained.  
  
Q made a noise. He was standing at his workstation in the corner. He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the whiteboard display changed. The four Alphas looked back to the wall. Q was no longer assertive in the presence of Alphas. The  information was laid out for easy understanding. So he wouldn't need to speak.  
  
It still took a moment for them to grasp what they were being shown. The information was to do with Leo. The first indication of something odd was the administration fee. A spent omega like Nathan was a few thousand. One that was past their prime but still able to whelp was in the low hundreds of thousands. A fit and healthy Omega like Q, was the mid to high hundreds of thousands. Between their interest and a Shield sponsored request, Leo's fee had already been pushed up into the million mark.  
  
James hummed. They weren't short and Q was adept at skimming large amounts of money. Q had even tried to explain, when a transaction went beyond two decimal points. Instead of rounding up or down he directed it to another account. He had raised tens of millions siphoning off the points of pence and cents of transactions. But they would need to account for it. The tax man was not a person to easily dupe.  
  
M also weighed the information. Although retired she still ruled the pack and they were waiting for her judgement. “We need to learn more about Shield and their motivations.”  
  
Looking from the wall to the bowed head of the Omega behind them. “See if you can stall their efforts. Increase our slush fund and try to find a way to cover the sudden increase in income.” M ordered.  
  
“Yes Alpha.” Q responded.  
  
\--  
  
The three boys and one girl, or three Alphas and one Omega. Alec drove them to the lowest level of MI6's underground car park. A thick metal door was open in the far wall. Guards were at watch posted either side.  
  
Alec's car entered the lift and it descended. Opening on to a garage. Alec pulled to a stop just outside of the lift. Only an old grease stained Alpha was in the large room, Harris MI6's chief mechanic approached.  
  
Looking over the teenagers coming out of the car. Harris took special note of the Omega. “So this is the big conspiracy. Sneaking the kids in to have look around.” the old man with bald head and bushy moustache said. Wiping hands that looked to be permanently ingrained with oil and his overalls.  
  
“Something like that.” Alec said. He didn't trust the man. But Daniel said he was decent enough. And Alec trusted his partner.  
  
Alec led the group out of the garage and into the corridor of Q branch. Across from mechanics was the armoury. Entering, James and Daniel were there waiting. The guards around the reception were all facing the perimeter wall and their backs to the room.  
  
Andrew looked to one of the guards beside the door with his nose almost touching the wall. He could scent the Alpha's fear and he was not the only Alpha who was reeking of it.  
  
Daniel called them to one of the doors at the back of the room. Beyond was a workshop. At the back of the room there was a glass wall. On the other side of the glass was range for testing experimental weapons.  
  
Daniel stood with his back to the range. In front of him stood the children. Sherlock, Andrew, Jon and Lilly. Behind them was Alec and James.  
  
In skill Daniel, James and Alec were a mix all had their strengths and weaknesses and only a no hold battle between them would ever identify the best. However, Daniel was a teacher long before he was forced to join MI6, he had taught the greatest assassins of the world and it was decided he would teach the children.  
  
Holding up a gun. Daniel spoke identifying the firearm, “Walther PPK...”  He continued on through the specifications and demonstration.  
  
When Daniel took them through the basics and when all four could reduce the weapons to their component parts. Then bring the weapon to a state ready to fire. Starting with Sherlock as the oldest Daniel took them one by one onto the range. When all four were comfortable they were all brought onto the range together to practice.    
  
Lilly was impatient. If she took a moment longer she would be far more accurate. Daniel criticised her. Her father warned her and her uncle Alec teased her. In typical Alpha fashion she refused to hear their advice.  
  
Daniel stood behind Andrew. He had a far better technique. He was unhesitating but without the arrogance of the Alphas. Finishing off the magazine. Daniel patted his godson on the shoulder giving a pleased smile. The Omega giving a slight blush at the praise from the Alpha.  
  
James was correcting Sherlock's stance. Guiding his hand and bringing it into proper alignment. He accepted the instruction and advice well. Finishing his magazine Sherlock looked for the Alpha's judgement. James smile and nodded. A slight frown creased the teenager's brow.  
  
Jon finished his magazine as well. Alec offered praise but the quiet Alpha barely acknowledged it.  
  
With no one firing everyone could remove their ear defenders. Daniel clapped his hands to focus attention. “Lets have a competition. First to assemble, load and fire, achieving a minimum score of 80% accuracy.”  
  
There were complaints. Only Andrew had achieved a score of 80%. They first disassembled the weapons and lay the components out on the surface. The children stood with their hands behind their back. Daniel waited, the silence and anticipation having turned into boredom, then braked, “GO!”  
  
James winced as his head strong daughter rushed in. She was the first to fire and the first to miss the target completely. Alec put a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder in sympathy.  
  
Jon was next but only got a score of 70%. Sherlock and Andrew were almost identical in time. Sherlock scoring 81% and Andrew 90%  
  
James glared at his daughter. Letting out a growl. “If you have to choose between fast and right. Choose RIGHT because no matter how fast you are you won't get another chance. AGAIN, 80% NOW!”  
  
With trembling fingers Lilly started. Her father's voice cutting in, soft and reassuring after its moment of anger. “Take a breath, you know what you are doing.”  
  
With the gun ready to fire. Lilly focused, stopping herself from squeezing the trigger. Letting out a breath she fired, then fired another six times. Stopping herself from pulling the trigger again, the gun was empty and the slide back. Pulling the trigger would just show she had not been tracking how many bullets she fired.  
  
“91%” Daniel informed. Reading the score from the computer monitoring the targets.  
  
“Good.” James said giving her a pleased smile and the young Alpha sagged with relief.  
  
James looked over the children. “One more thing tonight. Andrew with uncle Daniel the rest with Alec and I.” James ordered.  
  
In the corridor that separated the armoury from mechanics. James and Alec led the alphas to a set of lifts at the far end. “Come on.” Daniel called moving to mechanics.  
   
“Hi!” Andrew called to the lean blond Alpha inside the room. They had met several times and was a friend of the family.  
  
“Hi” Peter retuned. He then called Andrew over  
  
Andrew noticed the room had changed since they arrived. Alec's car was still parked in front of the lift at the far left corner. However, there were barrels with wood planks across them. A tarpaulin covered most of one of the maintenance pits. There was also trailing ropes and a net hanging down from the ceiling.  
  
On the workbench in front of Peter there was a large plastic crate. Coming up beside the blond Alpha he lifted the lid. Looking inside there was four quad copter drones. Helping Peter to remove the drones. The Alpha then handed Andrew a laptop. “You should be familiar with the interface.” Peter said with a teasing smile.  
  
Andrew was quite familiar with the drones and the control set up. Opening the laptop. There was no keyboard, there were quite a few buttons though. Four trackpads took up most of the space. Peter handed him a set of large wrap around glasses. The glasses were a Virtual Reality display. Connecting the glasses Andrew booted the laptop. The drones entered a stand by mode.  
  
“There are six goals. You must be able to see us at all times. You must be able to see Q at all times. Find Harris. There is a number printed on an A4 piece of paper, you must find. There is also a teddy bear somewhere. And a there is someo...thing else, you will know it if you see it.” Peter said.  
  
Using his thumbs and pinkies, one on each of the laptop's track pads. Andrew guided the four drones into the air. Like playing a piano Andrew's fingers moved. The benefit of the VR glasses, he could see all four drones simultaneously. Memories of playing with the prototype at home helping him familiarise himself with the controls. Also memories of Lilly giving up when she crashed the drones unable to control more than one.  
  
One drone he set to hover high. He could see himself at the far right of the garage standing with Peter. On the left was his uncle Daniel, pacing about. One drone he guided to the covered pit.  
  
“Found the bear.” Andrew said. Then he noticed his uncle was heading for the door. Sending a drone after him it followed his uncle out into the corridor. The drones had auto tracking so he set it to follow his uncle at a distance of a meter.  
  
Concentrating on the three drones in the garage. Andrew tried to find the hidden mechanic first. With one drone hovering at the ceiling, keeping himself and Peter in view. The other two Andrew concentrated on, using them to look into barrels.  
  
Looking into two barrels with a plank of wood spanning them. There was noting inside. As Andrew suspected when he sent the drone between the barrels and under the plank of wood there was a piece of paper on the under side of the plank. “Zero, Zero, Seven.” Andrew announced.  
  
“We say it Double Oh Seven.” Peter informed.  
  
Noticing the view from the drone following his uncle. He was in large unknown room. Lots of desks in clustered stations. Along the back wall glass fronted offices. His uncle was inside one of the glass fronted offices and the drone was stuck outside. Daniel was looking through the door at the drone in disappointment.  
  
Andrew disabled the auto pilot. Andrew backed the drone away and did a few manoeuvres to show his uncle he was in full control again. The glass door was pushed open and Daniel stepped out of his office, wagging a disapproving finger at the drone as he did so. It was difficult but Andrew split his attention. Watching his uncle walk about the communal office. Workers looking to the drone as it passed.  
  
In the garage Andrew was still trying to find the mechanic. Sending a drone to the uncovered maintenance pit to see if the old Alpha was hiding in the recess. The other, Andrew guided to his Uncle Alec's car, circling around it. He noticed all the windows were now down. Having an idea, it would be just like his father and uncles. Guiding the drone into the cabin he manoeuvred to the central console of the dashboard.  
  
Something caught his attention from the drone following his uncle. Veering the drone away from his uncle. There was a line of photographs on a wall. Starting with an old man with long face and bald head, beneath the photo, 'Q 1945-1962'. Then a rounder and kinder faced man and thin white hair the name plate underneath, 'Q 1962-1999'. The next was another old man with a longer face also with a 'Q 1999-2012' under his picture. Then his Papa, 'Q 2012'  
  
“Good work” Perter said softly. “You need to use your mind, memory and senses as one. Something inconspicuous can have great meaning.”  
  
When Andrew turned the drone back to his uncle there was a soft sad smile on his face. He then slowly headed for the main doors of the room. Passing through he and the drone were at one end of the main corridor. Andrew recognised that Mechanics where he was, was at the far left from the drone's point of view.  
  
Focusing back on the drone hovering inside is Uncle Alec's car. Andrew found the boot release button. Slowly and carefully edging the drone forward, gradually adding more and more pressure. The button blinked.  
  
Instead of manoeuvring the drone out of the car. Andrew used the one that had been hovering until he told it to do something. Awing it round in an arc the opening boot came into view, nothing, it was empty. Andrew could hear Peter chuckling beside him.  
  
In the corridor. Daniel was sitting at a couch in front of the lifts. Seeing his dad, uncle Alec and the rest stepping off Andrew felt time was running out. The Mechanic wasn't in the room. Peter never mention the mechanic being in the room.  
  
Sending the two drones to the door. Moving them in front of the sensor. The doors slid open. Sending them to the big communal office at the far end of the corridor. He remembered seeing a sign for a break room. The two drones entered the large administration office.  
  
To the side of the room. Andrew saw the opaque glass. 'Break Room' was etched onto the door. There was no door sensor. Only a vertical metal handle to push and pull it open.  
  
Thinking. With delicacy Andrew rammed the door with the drone a few times and waited. The Alpha in question pulled the door open, a mug of tea in one hand. He gave the drone a wave then let the door swing shut again.  
  
“I'm not sure your Papa will like you using his drones as battering rams but you did good.” Peter said with a teasing smile.  
  
Seeing the rest of his family at the door to the garage. Andrew charged the two drones down the corridor. Buzzing them over his brother, sister and cousin, causing them to flinch down. He could see the smile and laughter of his uncles and father as the three drones followed them into the garage.  
  
Landing the four drones on the bench they started out on Andrew lifted off the glasses. Letting his eyes adjust to the real world again and not the four images.  
  
“He did better than most of the experienced operators.” Peter said to the group.  
  
Andrew bounced slightly at the praise from the handsome Alpha. Seeing Jon's angry black eyes focused on the older blond Alpha and his brother giving him a weighing look. Andrew realised what he was doing and suppressed the Omega gesture. Peter packed away the drones. He and Andrew took the crate to the boot of the car.  
  
Daniel then pulled out four cases. The children's names inscribed on them. “Something Q and I came up with a while ago.” Daniel announced. Alec handed one to his son and James did the same for Sherlock, Andrew and Lilly.  
  
“Walther PPK 9mil. Biometric sensor. Only you can fire these weapons. Don't get them mixed up” Daniel said. 


	20. Viva La Resistance: A busy Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

-Friday 10:00 Lance Hunter-  
  
James sat reading over the debrief.  Hunter was equally talented and problematic. Actually, James quite liked him. Hunter reminded him of Alec, taking everything with a sense of humour.  
  
The short Alpha himself was coming through E Branch. Giving a teasing smile to Eve as he swanned straight into M's office. The perpetually scruffy man, his face unshaven, short dark hair. Dressed in casual jeans and t-shirt with a leather jacket. He plopped down in the guest chair and gave an unrepentant, teasing smile in response to the cold gaze of the blue eyed man.  
  
James took a steadying breath. Letting his anger come to the front, hiding his affection and respect. “You are verging on an embarrassment to this institution, Mr Hunter.”  
  
The irony didn't pass James. He remembered how M reacted after he stormed that embassy. Now he was walked a mile in her shoes and understood why she was so annoyed. Ever since Hunter and Fairbanks had pulled similar tricks. Every politician that was in any way involved had called, spoken or pitched up at his office door over it.  
  
Coming tot he end of the Bollocking. “Have you got your heart set on being a Double O?” James asked letting his anger and annoyance drop away. James saw the hurt. Being a Double O was the pinnacle and Lance Hunter was good enough and had done nothing bad enough to warrant having his future questioned this way.  
  
“Yes” the strong London accent, also carrying the concealed hurt.  
  
“Even if I have something more important?”  
  
Hunter focused on his boss and his calculating gaze. “What?”  
  
James' smile just widened. “I believe you have a contact in the private security firm, Shield.”  
  
Hunter froze thinking of his ex-wife. “If by contact, you mean vile harpy. Then yes.”  
  
“I think you may wish to consider a change of career.” James said. Deepening his voice. Giving extra meaning to his words.  
  
Hunter though he understood. His boss was giving him an unofficial assignment. There was no disguising his affiliation with MI6 so he would have to openly quit. He had a moment to decide. Go for the mission as an undercover agent or continue on his path, acting as an operative and wait until the time came to be a Double O.  
  
Giving his boss a quick smile. Surging to his feet, slamming his hands on the desk. “YOU PRIVILEGED KNOB POLISHING DESK JOKY.”  
  
James surged to his feet as well. Hunter turned and ripped the office door open. Guards moving to intercept the volatile operative.  
  
Before they could seize him. Hunter turned to M in the doorway to his office. Pointing an accusing finger. “YOU CAN KISS MY AR....”  
  
Hunter was tackled by two guards. Growling and swinging, he checked his punches so he didn't do them to much damage. Dragged towards the door. “YOU CAN TAKE THE DOUBLE OS, AND KNOT YOURSELF WITH THEM.”  
  
\--  
  
Only in his car could James let his faux anger melt away. Hunter was more astute than he ever hoped. His public hissy fit of a resignation was perfect. The gossip was already around the building. By tomorrow morning James was sure it would be in Beijing, Washington, Moscow and beyond. And if he didn't know better, Hunter enjoyed telling him where to get off.  
  
-Friday 06:30 Greg Lestrade -  
  
The tingling of chimes announced the arrival of an e-mail. Lestrade picked up his phone. His stomach clenched. Weeks ago he received an e-mail pretending to be from his mother. It contained a link to a website. A video with full professional analysis awaited him. He now had another e-mail pretending to be from his mother. With another link.  
  
Pulling himself out of bed. Lestrade casually scratched his stomach. The flat was tiny. Bedroom, lounge and living area in one, not so big room. Sitting on the couch he pulled out his laptop from underneath.  
  
Booting up he loaded the encrypted browser and loaded the website. All there was, was a picture of a round faced man with sort dark hair and grey eyes. With the last message being about the murder of a homosexual Alpha. Lestrade suspected this was to do with it.  
  
Saving a copy of the image. Lestrade started thinking. Was this person a victim? Perpetrator? And above all why was he the one the mystery sender was targeting?  
  
It was close enough to his normal getting up time so Lestrade entered the tiny bathroom. Dropping his boxers and t-shirt. He stepped into the shower. There was no hot water, ever, so he came out a little smaller than when he went in. Dressing casually he packed his holdall and heading for work.  
  
In the changing room. Lestrade pulled on his uniform. His partner beside him. Sgt. Finch was a grumpy old and small alpha. His hair was still very dark but his face was sagging. His dark brown eyed had been dull since Lestrade had first come to the station. Even at his cleanest, Lestrade could smell the whiskey on him.  
  
“I got another e-mail.” Lestrade said buttoning up his white shirt.  
  
“Ignore it.” Finch answered in his low rasping growl.  
  
“But...”  
  
“But nothing. If they don't want to be burned. Stop being a poof. How many have been nurtured because of your pretty arse.”  
  
Lestrade felt a clench in his stomach. He argued with himself there was a difference. He was enforcing the law while those religious nut jobs were pretending to do good while being no better. “Why should we uphold one law but not another, just because the victim is undesirable.”  
  
Finch laughed and looked at him. “Is that it. Are you one of them, is that why you're so good at luring them in. That young pretty one, with blue eyes. Disappoint it wasn't your knot his pretty lips were around.”  
  
Lestrade growled closing in on the shorter Alpha. He knew the senior officer was teasing him. But the teasing was not acceptable. It was too close to the truth.  
  
Finch chuckled. Ignoring his outburst. They continued to get dressed in silence. Before they exited the changing room. Finch took a swig from a flask.  
  
\--  
  
Taking another swig. Finch watched as Lestrade sat at one of the communal computers used by the uniformed police. “Who's he?” Finch asked indicating the image Lestrade was searching with.  
  
“Don't know.” Lestrade answered concentrating on the returned results. Moving through them. None were the man from the photo.  
  
“This had better no be the poofs again.” Finch grumbled.  
  
A couple of officers at the desk beside them started laughing. One made a mocking screaming sound. The other, “If I was queer. I think I would prefer to be burned than neutered.”  
  
Lestrade stormed out. Unable to listen to the conversation building up and the general support for the vigilantly group.  
  
\--  
  
Towards the end of his shift. Lestrade climbed the stairs with dread starting to fill him. It had gotten around he was looking for the next victim of Prophet. To the left was the CID offices. To the right was where Lestrade had been called.  
  
Going through the fire doors. There was an open area where the Station's administration occurred. “Hi” Lestrade said coming up to the pretty blond in front of The Chief Super Intendant's office door. After she responded with a smile, which Lestrade returned. She picked up the phone to announce his arrival.  
  
Mullet was behind his desk as Lestrade entered. The balding head still bowed as he read over something. Finally he looked up. “You are still looking into that group?”  
  
Despite it being phrased as a question. Lestrade knew it was a statement and remained silent.  
  
The highest ranking officer in the station was not pleased. Lestrade was rocking the boat. No one cared about those people and nor should this PC. “Drop it. Stop wasting your time and ours. Unless someone walks in and makes a complaint. Never mention that group or those people AGAIN!”  
  
Lestrade stormed out after enduring a few more rounds of 'no one care' and 'stop causing trouble'. Moving through the station. Lestrade looked at his watch. If he was not called out in the next five minutes he could end his shift on time.  
  
Finch was pouring something from his flask into a coffee cup. The few milling about chuckled and pointed to Lestrade as he entered. The break room was a few tables, vending machines and notice board. Lestrade growled. In the corner was the CPR dummy. The picture he had received had been pasted over the face. A piece of cardboard in front proclaimed, 'Penny for the Guy'  
  
Snatching Finch's coffee. Lestrade downed it. As he suspected, it was stone cold and mostly whisky. When an alert came over the radios. “Burglary in progress, any available units...”  
  
Lestrade looked at his watched. Thirty seconds to their shift end. He waited. “Well that's our shift over” Lestrade said to the stunned expression of his partner.  
  
“We could deal with it.” Finch said his gravely voice uncertain with the sudden change in his partner. The ones who cared and truly focused on their duty were always a pain in the arse but when they jaded. It always left him feeling remorseful, it was like himself at one time.  
  
“It's Friday, my first Friday in five weeks. I've been on duty for twelve hours. I need a drink.” Lestrade said and stood to go get dressed in his civilian clothes.  
  
\--  
  
The problem with a Friday. Everyone wanted to blow off steam where Lestrade wanted to wallow. He wandered the streets looking for a quiet, dark pub.  
  
He found dark but not quiet. People pushed and jostled in the crush. The pulsing music, unidentifiable. Pushing his way to the bar. He ordered a pint with whisky chaser. Then another whisky.  
  
The music became a beat, like that of his heart when under the water. After two beers and three whiskies. Lestrade lifted his hand feeling the slight numbness as he caressed the back of it. Feeling the vibration from his pocket. It took him a few minutes to extract his phone.  
  
There was an e-mail from his mother. It was an address in a good area. There was something familiar about it. He was drunk, someone was leading him a merry chase and now he had an address that was familiar but felt like a trap.  
  
Pulling himself up. The fresh air seemed to make his drunk state worse. Flagging down a taxi. Lestrade gave the driver the address.  
  
Arriving at the row of town houses. Lestrade stumbled out of the cab. Going up the several steps. He knocked on the gloss black door. Leaning heavily on the frame. The blue eyed, silver haired beta woman Lestrade remembered. “Welcome Constable Lestrade. You are expected.” Wilson said.  
  
In the square foyer with tiled floor. Wilson went to the first door on the left. “Greg Lestrade” She said to whoever was inside.  
  
Following her in. There were two couches with a coffee table between. A chair at the head, had the small old Alpha from Sherlock's hearing. On the table was a silver coffee service and some sandwiches.  
  
The tall Beta was standing in front of the closed door. The Alpha sat in the cream fabric, wing-back chair, like it was a throne.  
  
“Please join me constable” M said and indicated the couch seat closet to her and on the right. Taking the seat indicated Lestrade was given a cup of coffee.  
  
On the wall at the foot of the table. A large TV took up most of the wall space. Lestrade was then handed a remote control. “My grasp on technology is limited. I am told it is extension 4 we wish.” M said.  
  
Lestrade placed his coffee cup on the table. It took his alcohol addled mind a few moments to figure out the controls. The TV came to life and Lestrade found the channel requested. The screen was split into quarters, each quarter had the green/grey of night vision.  
  
The top left showed an areal view, there were dozens of people in all in expanding rings. A group of people clustered around a single person in the centre. The outer most ring had four people closing in, in a stalking motion.  
  
The top right quarter had a group of four standing beside three vehicles. One person in the middle with three patrolling around him. The way one moved, and his wild hair. “Sherlock?” Lestrade guessed.  
  
The little Alpha's voice brought his attention to her again. “If the police do not do their duty without fear or favour. The inevitability, people will take the law into their own hands.” M said.  
  
The bottom left screen. It zoomed in. The person in the middle of the larger group was tied to a stake. Lestrade recognised a Prophet burning in progress. “I have to...”  
  
“Watch.” M ordered.  
  
The bottom right screen swooped in close. The bound man lifted his head. Looking directly into the camera. A look of confusion on his face. The green filtered night vision gave his pupils a white light to them.  
  
“PC Kieren Walker.” M said watching the Policeman beside her as he watched the events play out on the screen.  
  
-Friday 17:00 Kieren Walker-  
  
Ending his shift. Kieren dressed in casual jeans and a jumper. Heading back to the section house. Butterflies in his stomach for the upcoming events for tonight. The affordable dorm like housing was not his favourite place to stay but was best he could do.  
  
Passing Amy in the corridor, a friend and of similar age. She was a small generally easy going but could be quite forceful. “Who's the lucky girl, or are you going to try a boi?” She called. Kieren ducked his head to hid the blush. There were times he thought she might know. Others she was so crass as to be oblivious.  
  
Entering his room. There was a bed on the left. A door to a small shower room on the right, along with a desk.  
  
Striping off he went into the shower room. The butterflies intensified as Kieren made especially sure his intimate areas were clean. Coming out he applied some cologne. Biting his lip and with a nervous smile the Beta pulled on a pair of tight black trousers. Going commando was not something he usually did and it gave a slight thrill.  
  
Then came a silver/grey shirt. Doing up the buttons. “Out or in?” Kieren said to his reflection. First leaving the shirt out then tucking it in. Yanking it out again. “Out”  
  
Opening the desk drawer and pulling a few condoms and sachets of lube. They were slipped into his back pocket.  
  
Standing ready at the door. A final look at his hair, face. A self pat down for, wallet front right pocket, condoms and lube in the back right, keys back left, change front left.  
  
A wolf whistle sounded from an open door. Giving Amy a smile. “Should we expect you back tonight?” She called.  
  
Kieren blushed despite himself. “Not if all goes well.” He shouted and walked along the hall.  
  
The Taxi ride was hell. The butterflies were getting worse. He and Simon had been seeing each other for a few months. Tonight was the night. Their first night.  
  
The Taxi dropped him off outside a pub. Watching the black cab disappear around the corner. Kieren started walking. He didn't want there to be a direct trail from the section house to Vaga.  
  
Going to the end of the street it was a ten minute walk to the only gay bar he knew of. The building was an old cinema. There was a couple of posing Alphas demanding entrance. The door man snorted. Grabbed the more dominant of the two by the neck. He shoved him away. “Fuck off”  
  
Kieren waited until the big Alpha dealt with the two posers. He had received similar treatment the first time. It wasn't until he caught the eye of the smaller doorman and blushed. The big doorman noticed and knew Kieren wasn't just looking for any old club, then patted his shoulder and unhooked the rope, allowing him in.  
  
The doorman nodded to him and gave him a cheeky wink, he was a big softy at heart, you just needed to get through the built outer shell first which was rather scary. Inside the foyer, where the tickets and snacks used to be sold was the tamest part of the club. At the back was a set of stairs that went to two of the screening rooms. There was also two screens on this level. On his first trip Kieren went through the archways, then up the stars. He still had nightmares of the Alpha males in mating fights in one of the rooms.  
  
Approaching the bar in the middle. The Alpha woman with pink hair recognised him and had a Miller ready. Accepting the plastic bottle. He handed over the money and waited. The crowd was thin. Not even nine O'clock yet. The music wasn't even that loud.  
  
Jumping, an arm wound around his waist. There was Simon his grey blue eyes sparkling. Leaning in, their lips met in a brief kiss. He wasn't even given time to finish his beer. Hand in hand he was pulled to the door. Tumbling out onto the street.  
  
“Your place or mine?” Came the teasing Irish drawl. As Simon knew he stayed in the section house. Kieren though it to be a joke.  
  
Pulled into a taxi. Simon gave an address. The driver was looking at them. Kieren was getting nervous. They had been holding hands when they entered the cab. Suddenly Kieren was pulled into a kiss.  
  
The driver slammed on the brakes. Sending them tumbling forward. Laughing, Simon flung the door open. The driver shouting obscenities at them. Kieren didn't care. Simon was laughing and so was he.  
  
Running along streets. “Free taxi ride.” Simon called looking to him. Kieren smiled as the other man led him round a corner. The alleyway was a dead end.  
  
Simon stopped, dropping his hand. When Kieren turned there was no joy in the other man. His face was blank and emotionless. Kieren was scared. Turning on his heels there were two men at the open end of the alley.  
  
Letting out a shout Kieren fell to his knees. The world was spinning and darkening. Lifting his hand to the source of the pain. He touched a growing lump on the back of his head. His fingers coming away with bloody. Another blow and he was out.  
  
\--  
  
It was cold. There were about ten people about him. Simon was to the left. They were all wearing hoodies. His head hurt as did his shoulders. His arms were tied down, along something cold and metal. Standing, the pressure eased from his shoulders.  
  
“Dad!” Simon called. Everyone's attention turned to Kieren. He recognised the minister in black shirt and dog collar. It one of the dark moments Kieren searched and found a Prophet video.  
  
Taking a shuddering breath. Kieren abandoned hope. He knew there would be no rescue. There would be no reprieve or compassion. He had been trapped. He resolved not to give the people the satisfaction.  
  
Eyes blurring. Kieren choked down on the sob. He listened to the old Irishman who had murdered dozens. His son who had courted him, was off to the side. Simon's eyes were cold and hard. Kieren taunted, “You're a bloody good actor. Or are you hoping if you play along, daddy won't burn you at the stake like the rest of us?”  
  
There was laughter. Obviously they had heard the line before or something similar. Kieren could see it. Under the hood the grey eyes that smiled and laughed at his jokes were now frightened and furious.    
  
Holding his head straight. Kieren ignored the sermon. Beyond the lights for the camera, something moved. At first he though it was a bird or bat flying in the darkness. Then there was another one, off to the right. The one ahead then came closer.  
  
“Flying saucer!” someone with a Liverpool accent shouted, high and nasally.  
  
Everyone was looking at the silent thing hanging in the air. It was black, flat and wide with a bulge on the under side.  
  
“Destroy it!” the preacher shouted. A tall thin person picked up a stone and threw it. As the thing dodged the stone Kieren saw four round holes allowing him to confirm it was a quad copter drone.  
  
Someone cocked a shotgun. All hell broke loose. Kieren looked about, hearing the high puffing sounds. The person who lured and condemned him to this fate, his head lurched to the side as if hit by something. Simon crumpled like a puppet with its stings cut.  
  
“NO!” the preacher screamed and went to the body of his fallen son. He was the only one left alive.  
  
Four people in black combat gear were emerging from the darkness. Guns drawn. One Kieren thought he recognised. His size was a big giveaway. He had seen him floating about when he was at MI6. And a few times at the home of M.  
  
The drone floated closer, absolutely silent. It circled him and hung a couple of meters in front of him. One of the shorter black clad people approached. He lifted a pair of night vision goggles and Kieren was met with light blue eyes. He blushed. The balaclava came next revealing blond/grey hair. “M?” He got a smile and M pulled out a black knife.  
  
“Can't say I approve of your friends” M teased. The smile he gave was reassuring and welcoming. The ropes binding him fell away under the razor sharp edge.  
  
A steadying arm came round Kieren's waist. Taking a step, his stiff legs regaining their feeling.  
  
“Can you walk?” M asked.  
  
“Yes”  
  
Indicating the drone. “Follow Andrew.” M ordered.  
  
Kieren nodded. He couldn't hold the gaze of his crush. Taking a few steps on his own. Looking back. M gave him a smile and a gesture to keep going. Behind M, the one those at MI6 called Q and one of the others had the Prophet kneeling between them.  
  
Another gesture from M and Kieren started moving in the indicated direction. The drone floated in front of him guiding his path. The drone was joined by others. There were now three guiding him along an uneven tree lined path. Eventually the trees ended.  
  
A young Alpha jumped out. His blue eyes hard. A drone moved between them. The Alpha looked to the drone then dropped his arm. “This way” The teenager with wild hair instructed and marched off.  
  
As M had told him to follow the drones and the teenager and the drones were going in the same direction Kieren followed. Approaching three cars. Another Alpha appeared. This one Kieren recognised. “Lilly?” he said in greeting. Getting a glare in return.  
  
Getting closer. Kieren saw Andrew with a big pair of glasses on as he used a laptop. There was another Alpha beside him. The Drones landed beside Andrew and were joined by a fourth. The Omega then lifted the glasses of and looked at him. “At least I know why you weren't interested.” Andrew said.  
  
“Yeah.” Kieren said. He was still a little shell shocked. He had been betrayed, tied to a stake, rescued by his crush. And his crush's son and daughter were part of the weird family outing to rescue him.  
  
Andrew then came up to him and he noticed the holster at his hip. Guided to one of the black Land Rovers. He sat with Andrew standing, leaning against the open door. The drones were packed and put away by the time M and the rest arrived a while later.


	21. Viva La Resistance: Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage
> 
> Have been a little concerned about part of this chapter. When I wrote it I had forgotten how young Jon and Andrew were meant to be. I tried to tone down the scene but it didn't quite work, so I gave up and kept the original. If the graphic description of Underage sexual interaction offends you skip the rest once the the midnight feast breaks up.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> There is another chapter that shows Lestrade and Kieren moving on in the immediate aftermath of the events. Not the three chapters I originally thought. Then two final(sort of), chapters where Q has the new baby and the other is Sherlock and Jon left at home. Which brings us to Chapter 23 where the style changes to longer self-contained episodes rather than the continuing story style.

Arriving home. James pulled into the garage. Beside him in the Aston was Kieren. In the back was Andrew squashed into the tiny back seat. Giving the nervous Beta a warm smile. Which was returned. "You're with friends" James reassured again.  
  
"Well Lilly and Jon may not be so friendly" Andrew teased from the back. The Beta gave a nervous half hearted chuckle.  
  
Opening the door. James slid his seat froward so Andrew could climb out. The dark blue People carrier arrived and parked between James' Aston and the row of three motorbikes, ranging from Wilson's classic Triumph to Darks high powered and modern Bugatti. Dark was driving the big car as she usually did. Daniel in the passenger seat beside her. The three black Land Rovers being swapped over at a safe house for their normal cars.  
  
Andrew took the still shocked Beta's arm and guided him out of the garage. Lilly came up to them giving Kieren a growl. Jon doing the same. The Beta flinched clinging to the Omega.  
  
"JON!" Alec growled at his son. With James giving Lilly the same warning. Kieren had been through enough tonight and didn't need to deal with them being territorial over the Omega.  
  
Barging in between Lilly and Kieren. "Jealousy." Sherlock whispered to Andrew and Kieren. The Beta looking confused at the declaration while Andrew gave a curious glance to Jon at his side who hung his head a bit. Sherlock gave the slightly taller Beta a reassuring smile, which was returned.  
  
Reaching the house. The group went down the stone stairs into the tiny courtyard in front of the back door. Mrs Wilson pulled the door open, allowing them in.  
  
Kieren came to a grinding halt, also stilling the omega he was clinging to. The scary Alpha woman was sitting at the big pine table with a dark haired Alpha male. Kieren able to identify a policeman even when out of uniform and a little drunk. "Lestrade?" Sherlock called in greeting stepping around them.  
  
"Sherlock! What the hell is going on? Did they just kill a dozen people?" Lestrade hissed.  
  
Kieren saw the other officer was as oblivious as himself. A yank on his arm had Kieren moving to sit across from the other officer. The scary old Alpha everyone else called M was at the head of the table. The man Kieren knew as M was at the foot. When Andrew broke contact Kieren nearly made a grab for him again. The Omega a calm rock in the turmoil of the night.  
  
A heavy hand landed on Kieren's shoulder. The dark blue eyes of the the one called Alec were looking at him, teasing and reassuring. He then moved to the fridge pulling items out.  
  
Soon a midnight feast was laid out. Alec placed a few bottles on the middle of the table.  
  
"You lot can have beer." James called to Andrew.  Knowing Kieren preferred beer as well Andrew called the Beta's name in question and Kieren nodded dumbly.  
  
With a stuttering bravery Lestrade looked around the table in jerky head movements. The light brunette Beta in front of him had been about to be burned for homosexuality. The others including the teenager he had arrested for the same offence, murdered those who were about to murder the man in front of him.  
  
The small alpha who had greeted him. Her soft voice cut through the growing clamour of the celebration. "Mr Lestrade my I introduce PC Kieren Walker. Mr Walker, PC Greg Lestrade" Lestrade nodded to the other policeman.  
  
With stuttering bravery Lestrade said, "You are all, criminals. Wh,what is stopping me from, arresting... _all off you_?" Lestrade said. He was scared, outnumber and his voice dropped very low by the end.  
  
"Nothing" M said with no hint of fear or anger.  
  
It was Sherlock that drew his attention. "I saw it the first time we met. You could lure those men because they saw something in you. I could tell there was something wrong. You did not initiate contact, but it was not fear stopping you. It was procedure, you weren't allowed to entrap me. I could see you were homosexual, I could see you were a policeman, You were not afraid so I deduced you were on a sting operation. So I left."  
  
“I have never...” Lestrade tried to protest. He hand never given in to the deep desires.  
  
The big Alpha with a beard chuckled as did the smaller blond Alpha beside him. "Homosexuality is not a physical act. It is a mental state."  
  
The little Alpha who commanded the respect of everyone held him in her gaze. “Mr Lestrade. We have been watching you. You took up an unpopular cause. Fought for an investigation. Made enemies. Then tried to follow a lead against the opposition of your Partner, colleagues and superior. You are a good man and officer. I think you know the difference between Justice and Law. Do You?”  
  
Never had anyone sounded so professionally prideful of him. Always, from a recruit to the events earlier today all had seen him as a problem, inconvenience or troublemaker. It felt nice someone respected his drive and conduct.  
  
Realising everyone around the table was looking at him. Lestrade flicked his gaze to Sherlock. Those dark blue eyes were the first thing he noticed about him. He was far too young when they first met, and was still too young now but he was drawn to the calculating intelligence they conveyed. However, there was something that drew him to Sherlock that wasn't there when he looked and the similar blue and intelligent eyes of the Omega beside Sherlock. His colleague who had been tied to the stake was looking at him in fear and that was the final straw.  
  
“I take it everyone here is homosexual?” Lestrade asked and slouched down, giving up the fight that didn't feel worth it or even good. Everyone seemed to relax.  
  
Over the time they slowly answered. The big Alpha with the beard laughed, admitting to being full Gay/Homosexual. Preferring male Alphas. The smaller blond Alpha at his side admitted to being Gay/PanSexual. No preference on  Alpha, Beta or Omega but always preferring men. Kieren admitted to having a preference for Alpha/males only.  
  
“Generally Alpha women. Alec once. But Q was the first Omega I was with and I love him and Nathan.” James admitted. Andrew and Lilly choking on their beers when their father admitted to sleeping with their uncle Alec.  
  
The table went ominously silent. One by one everyone turned their attention to Sherlock. He was in a glaring match with M. The young Alpha was holding his stare in the face of the glare that had cowed many before. Like a tennis match, those round the table were turning their attentions from one to the other.  
  
Daniel leaned over the table falling into M's line of sight. “Are we going to have a revelation?”  
  
M broke the glare and looked away. Everyone looked to Sherlock and he had a carefully blank expression.  
  
Andrew saw the look his sister had. She had just enough information to be dangerous. He kicked her and she glared at him but didn't take the hint. “Is this because Aunt M smiled at Mrs Wilson?”  
  
The table looked to the tall woman standing off to the side and leaning against the counter. Dressed in her usual black knee length skirt, tights, and tailed jacket, with white shirt and white bow tie. The epitome of a perfect butler. The Beta woman, ex-Double O looked down her nose at all of them. “Kindly, Bugger, Off” she said in a rather posh voice.  
  
Daniel was the first to burst out laughing. Followed by Andrew who had never heard the upright butler swear before.  
  
“If Aunt M is the grand mother of the pack what dose that make Mrs Wilson?” Lilly asked.  
  
M looked at the girl. She was headstrong, blunt and mostly oblivious. She was however, getting agreement. Her father had been making digs along smiler lines for years. She felt closer to these Agents, Operatives, Technicians and their offspring than her own two children and three grand children.  
  
She knew Andrew's biggest secret was he loved musicals but thought they were too girlie or Omega so denied it. Lilly feared she wasn't as smart, as strong or an good as her brothers and that had gotten worse since the arrival of Sherlock. M knew if she was more confidant and less arrogant she could be as good. M couldn't say what any of her grand children's open passions were let alone their secret ones, she didn't know about their hopes, fears and dreams either.  
  
Looking to James and Alec. They had been with her for years. From their first meeting when the man assessing them nearly had a psychotic break because of them. They were confrontational, loyal, affectionate. For the right person there would be no doubt, no giving up. They would go to the ends of the earth and beyond.  
  
Daniel had been strange. A known gunsmith and engineer and very senior in a technology and weapons company. He had crossed MI6's path when tracking an assassin. Given a choice of working for MI6 or face possible charges. She only noticed something special about him when he became a big brother to the hidden Omega in Q branch. Only then did she truly look at him. She found what was technically a terrorist. A list of murders and a network of assassins, she had invited the viper into MI6 without realising what he was. When she asked for a favour, he denied her. Then the favour had been carried out. To this day she didn't know how he broke Villiers out of the whelping farm, to everyone he simply vanished.  
  
M had been hiding since before everyone in this room was alive. It had been so long that it had become nature. There was no way she would have ever considered telling her husband or children. Or talking about orientation so openly as they were doing now. “As thrilling as it is to listen to speculation on my sex life. A lady dose not discuss such things. It is late and I'm going to bed” M said and stood.  
  
Everyone at the table looked to the remaining butler. “Children!” Wilson spat and headed upstairs.  
  
“That's not the way to her room.” Dark said.  
  
A slightly inebriated Alec started singing. “Ohooo! M and Wilson sitting in a tree, K, I, S...”  
  
A thump from Daniel got him to shut up.  
  
After M and Wilson left. The post mission wind down came to a close. Clearing away the bottles and left overs the group headed upstairs. On the first landing, Alec and Daniel slipped into one of the four bedrooms. M already in hers. The younger continuing to the floor above. “You're with me” Sherlock said to Jon.  
  
Opening the door beside Daniel and Alec's room, James looked to the two guests. “Space is a bit tight. So you two will have to share” James said to Kieren and Lestrade. The two policemen entered. Both pleased to see some sleepwear, and an extra sleeping bag had been provided.  
  
James entered his room. The bed was flat, not surprising. Q would be with Nathan an Anthony in the Omega's now rarely used attic apartment. Stripping James climbed into the cold bed. So used to Q on his right and Nathan on his left, feeling quite alone and abandoned. Looking at the ceiling thinking of the floor above with his children. The attic above containing the three Omegas and one child yet to emerge.  
  
Drifting off to sleep. Thinking about the baby soon to arrive. Sherlock and Alec's upcoming bondings. Then M in the room beside him, wondering if Wilson had joined her.  
  
-Andrew &Jon-  
  
Andrew lay awake. Tonight had been such a rush. Then the events of the kitchen. His revelation of his father and uncle Alec. The fear of the world and the fear of becoming a shell of a person like his Papa. The world was getting scarier but he was getting to know his Father and Pack as equals not has parent and child. So he was also feeling more in control. Less like a roller-coaster he was clinging to without a safety harness.  
  
There was something else. The reason Jon was so territorial over him when he was close to Kieren. They had been growing closer. Sitting up and swinging his legs out. Quietly he moved to the door and opened it. Gong to the next door along Andrew pressed down on the handle.  
  
The bed was on the left, the desk on the right with Jon in a sleeping bag between them. Quietly he walked between the sleeping bag and the desk. Jon sleeping on his stomach his face to the side.  
  
Caressing the cheek. The eyes snapped open. They were so dark and black, even the whites were virtually indistinguishable. Standing Andrew held out his hand. “Come on.” Andrew whispered.  
  
In the darkness of his room. Sitting side by side. Andrew's confidence had deserted him. The excitement of the evening, the buzz of the beer well and truly gone. Sitting awkwardly the absolute silence stretching on. Jon stood. In that moment Andrew didn't want him to leave. Grasping the Alpha's hand before he could go. “Stay, please”  
  
Jon sat again and the silence returned. Taking a breath, Andrew leaned in. Jon pulled back before Andrew could nuzzle him. “Why?” Jon asked.  
  
Alphas were meant to be up for sex whenever an Omega waved their arse in the air. Jon wasn't acting that way. Andrew felt guilt gnawing at him, was he using the alpha? “I'm tired of being scared. I've been scared of Alphas most of my life. I thought the moment I was bound I would be like Papa. Then I heard the story. Now it's all a mess. I was bad to Papa. I hated how weak he is, how submissive and scared. I've been trying to make it up to him”  
  
With a groan Andrew threw himself back. Cradling his head. It didn't feel like he was making sense. There was no way Jon should understand and Andrew told him to go. In answer the Alpha lay down as well.  
  
Looking to the side Andrew was met with compassionate black eyes, glinting in the darkness. “I don't think dad wants me. I have to force myself not to call him Alec. It was always Daniel or Anthony who look out for me. Anthony was the one up all night when I was sick, stopped me scratching my chickenpox, putting plasters on cuts. Daniel was the one to show me how to kick the crap out of those billies. Alec, he was a, a flatmate? Something like that. The only times we ever did anything together was when it was all of us. I was always jealous when he would wrestle with you or tease Lilly. He never did that with me.”  
  
Andrew scented the distress form the Alpha. Shuffling closer he rested his head on Jon's shoulder. Jon moved so Andrew could lie side by side. With Andrew on his shoulder and both looking at the ceiling. “I have one blood cousin and one blood second cousin. I see them once or twice a year. I'm closer to you and think of you as my real cousin. I love you, I'm not sure I'm in love. But I do trust you.”  
  
Turning his head. They were almost nose to nose. “It helps that you're rather cute” Andrew said and could see the slight blush on the pale skin. Andrew noticed Jon's scent was a lot calmer and more inviting than usual.  
  
“Was Sherlock right. Were you jealous of Kieren holding me?”  
  
Jon gave a playful growl in response.  
  
Andrew chuckled. “Peter?”  
  
Anther playful growl.  
  
“Sherlock” Andrew said with a teasing smirk.  
  
“Eww” Jon responded and both giggled.  
  
When they had calmed. Andrew looked again to the Alpha.“What about Jon?” Andrew asked.  
  
“I like him” Jon said with a teasing smile.  
  
“I do too.” Andrew agreed and moved no nuzzle the Alpha's neck. He had done this dozens of times with Jon. Andrew deliberately brushed the Alpha's neck with his nose, cheek and neck, more intimate than before. Giving a lick. Jon squirmed and and gave a giggle. Andrew laughed as well.  
  
Moving on to the Alpha's lips. A brief touch. Then a lingering touch. Feeling Jon's fingers caressing up his arm, shoulder and neck. A third kiss and a brief lick into the cavern of the Alpha's mouth.  
  
“How far?” Jon asked when Andrew pulled back. Still caressing the Omega's neck.  
  
“Don't know” Andrew admitted fear, excitement, nervousness and lust making things cloudy and confused. “How far are you wanting to go?”  
  
The Alpha gave a shrug. Andrew could scent his growing lust. There was little separating them. Both wearing boxers and t-shirts. Andrew felt his cock swell slightly in response. The idea of being with the Alpha getting more appealing.  
  
Sitting up. Andrew pulled off his loose t-shirt. He immediately wanted to cover his chest. It was silly. Jon and hundreds of others had seen him in nothing but a pair of skimpy speedos when diving. But with the Alpha's hungry gaze it felt different.  
  
Something must have shown. Jon broke his gaze and pulled off his own shirt. Again, Andrew had seen Jon in swimwear. His naked chest shouldn't hold his attention but it did. Now Andrew wondered what the whipcord muscles felt like. Did an Alpha male's nipples feel the same as an Omega's. Before Jon pulled the shirt off his head Andrew touched the taught stomach. The Alpha flinching at the unexpected touch.  
  
When Jon pulled the shirt fully off his shoulder length black hair framed the sharp long features of his face. Andrew reached for the long hair. He had refused to grow his own hair, not wanting to look too effeminate. Jon as an Alpha didn't have that problem.  
  
A hand came up and touched Andrew's neck. He held his wince, trusting in the Alpha. He never liked people touching his neck. It was too easy to be scruffed or pinned. Andrew didn't like the helpless feeling. Hating the playground game, pin the Omega. He may not have been able to fight the other kids off at the time but he always got his revenge later.  
  
Moving his own hands Andrew caressed down the central line of the Alpha's hairless chest. Reaching the bottom of the sternum. Andrew followed the ribcage, then up. The dark nipple was hard, not quite as prominent as his own.  
  
Leaning in Andrew breathed in the lustful scent. Instead of going for the neck Andrew noticed the scent was stronger, coming from the Alpha's crotch. The crotch, Andrew stilled. He only had himself for a guide. He knew Alphas were generally bigger. Even a year younger and of similar body size. The confined cock was massive. Stretching down the leg of his shorts and pulling it tight. “You're circumcised” Andrew said, able to see a clearly defined ridge of the gland pressed against the tight material.  
  
“We can stop.” Jon said.  
  
Andrew looked up to the black eyes. They were compassionate and understanding. Shaking his head. “It's just like the first time I did a highdive.” Andrew said. Feeling the same fear and exhilaration when he first stepped onto the platform. Knowing he would be jumping off.  
  
“I don't think I'm ten meters.” Jon teased and Andrew thumped him in the chest. Looking to the still nervous Omega Jon moved to lie along the bed. Whipping off his boxers and then placing his hands behind his head. Exposing his torso and stretching his neck. Usually a sign of submission. “I won't move.”  
  
Andrew looked down. Jon with his hands behind his head. Open and vulnerable. The 6-7” cock still looked daunting. Circumscribed, full, sticking straight up and angry. Gauging the girth Andrew wrapped his thumb and index finger around the shaft. Unlike his own where there was room to spare, Andrew's fingers couldn't quite meet around the Alpha's cock.  
  
Worming out of his boxers as well. Andrew's cock sprung free. Without the restricting underwear it curved up to his stomach, like a banana. The head covered by the foreskin, pulled tight. He was at least an inch shorter than the Alpha. Andrew looked up, Jon's eyes were roaming over him.  
  
Straddling Jon's legs. Andrew leaned down. The smell of the Alpha had been growing steadily. Now free of his boxers Andrew got the full blast of the intoxicating musk. Not touching the cock. Andrew took a close scenting. It was heavy and oppressive, inviting and heady. There was not an equivalent smell Andrew could equate it with. It was Alpha. It was male. And above all it was Jon.  
  
The low hanging balls in the relaxed sack had a slightly different smell. A bit of staleness to them and a slight ammonia. It should be disgusting, but Andrew wanted to nuzzle against it.  
  
Andrew gave a roll of his hips. There was no point to the move. There was nothing touching him and nothing to grind against but it was instinctual. His entire lower back wanted to squirm. And he felt his slit starting to moisten and relax, with a quiet squelch the lips parted. Instinctively Andrew tried to clench them closed. This was not school, he didn't need to worry about stains appearing on his trousers and giving out erotic scent. Relaxing he let his body prepare.  
  
After he had been exploring a while, Andrew lay down beside Jon. The Alpha had a tense squint around his eyes. Giving him a nod the tenseness relaxed and Jon leaned into his neck. Feeling a lick over his neck and a scrape of teeth. “No bonding! Not yet.” Andrew said marshalling his thoughts and moment of fear.  
  
Jon swiftly moved on from his neck, a caress then a tweak to a nipple. Letting out a yelp, they were far more sensitive now than ever before. “Again” Andrew breathed.  
  
Instead of using his finger Jon leaned in, licking, suckling and scraping his teeth over the sensitive nub. Bringing a hand down Jon grasped the cock resting against the Omega's taut stomach. Playing with it, watching the foreskin rolling back and forth. A moment of fascination as the full angry head was revealed and covered. The precum smeared over the head, making it glisten in the darkness. Trapping his fingertip, between the foreskin and gland. The precum acting as lube. Andrew mewled as Jon slid his finger around the sensitive head. A slight hiss of pain as he caught the skin of the Frenulum on the underside of gland.  
  
Moving onto the thigh sack below Jon felt the balls inside. Holding the sack in one hand, resting a finger at the underside. “Can I?” Jon asked, pressing on the place just behind the ball sack. Getting a groan and a nod Jon followed the crevice. Almost immediately coming to the Omega slit.  
  
Moving between Andrew's legs, the Omega opened them. It was dark but Jon could just make out the thing he had only ever seen in pornography. There was the defining mark of an Omega male. Between the balls and the sphincter.  A slit, it had a medical name that no one ever used, there were also worse names. Unlike the pornography Andrew's was narrow, barely even open.  
  
Brushing over the opening. Andrew mewled, and started to roll over. Jon didn't want him to present. He wanted to be able to see his face. Clamping on the hips, stopping the Omega's movement. Andrew let out a groan. “Shhh” Jon hisses softly at the loud noise and to comfort.  
  
Leaning down. Jon smelt the slick. It was warm and inviting. Holding the balls out of the way he drew his tongue over the slit. Andrew moaned, loud and bucked. The slick having a weird but inviting taste and a wonderful scent.  
  
The fear was stopping Jon from getting lost in the sensation. Every time Andrew made a noise he was scared Lilly or worse, James would barrel into the room. Kicking the shit out of him. The moment of hesitation had Andrew whining.  
  
Moving up. Jon kissed the Omega. His cock, nestled in the junction of Andrew's legs. Continuing to kiss and nuzzle. Jon felt between the Omega's legs again. Using a finger first, he slid in. The kiss swallowing the moan. The moist slick channel sucked his finger in, burning hot and pulsing. Quickly adding another the channel felt tighter. Three fingers and it seemed to take ages before Jon could move them with ease. Four and the kiss wasn't enough to keep Andrew quiet, a hint of pain in to moan.  
  
Eventually the tight channel relaxed, and Jon's finger were coated in the warm moisture of the Omega's body. The pulsing muscles not quite so tight. A whimper of disappointment when he pulled his fingers out. Jon grasping his cock, coating it in the slick and guided it to the opening. Slick, warm, welcoming, tight and being rhythmically squeezed, first only to the tip of the penetrating head. The Omega's body felt wonderful. Jon wanted to slam in but forced himself to still. He had heard first hand how painful it could be and didn't want Andrew to have those memories. Slowly, deeper, a kiss swallowing all sounds as Jon sunk in.  
  
A bared neck and Jon had his teeth over the bonding gland. 'NO!' Jon's mind screamed. Scraping his teeth over the skin. He would not cause the overwhelming release of chemicals that facilitated the bonding process. Giving the neck a kiss he moved back to the mouth.  
  
Slowly his cock was engulfed in the tight channel. Hot and constant pressure. Jon knew he couldn't last long. Slipping his hand between them he grasped Andrew's cock, wanking it. Giving a few uncoordinated thrusts, his toes curling with the effort to stop himself cuming. Andrew spilled quickly, screaming into Jon's mouth. Moving the hand to his cock Jon circled his first around it, just above were his knot would expand. Three quick thrusts and he was done as well. His knot swelling in his hand and not the Omega's body. Collapsing he held his knot tight letting the world darken.  
  
-Sherlock-  
  
Sherlock woke the moment his door opened. He didn't need to open his eyes to recognise Andrew's brand of silence. Then his brother's scent made it to him. Followed by his floor guest starting awake. The Alpha, Sherlock could track more easily. He was like an elephant in comparison to Andrew.  
  
“Come on” Andrew whispered. It was a plea. Sherlock suspected what Andrew wanted the other Alpha for.  
  
Crushing down on the desire to throw off his quilt. Beat the other Alpha to a pulp and give Andrew into trouble. This was Andrew's choice and logically it was a good one. But Sherlock was having these problematic feelings again.  
  
They left. Sherlock could hear the Alpha stomping as quietly as he could. A door closing then silence. Silence, more silence and even more silence. Sherlock was shaking his foot. His body had not felt so helplessly hyper since he first detoxed and needed a hit.  
  
His brother was on the other side of the wall. Getting the stuffing fucked out of him. “Stupid, nothing I haven't done” Sherlock berated himself but it didn't help, he was worried.  
  
A moan. Sherlock shuddered at the sound of his brother's arousal. A whimper, muffled moans. A door clicking open. “Lilly!”  
  
-Lilly-  
  
The night had been the best in her life. All she had done was patrol around Andrew. The last line of defence for her brother. She had been part of the pack. Part of a real mission to save someone. She was there to protect her brother while her brother did his part.  
  
Then the kitchen and she was an equal. Amongst Aunts, Uncles, Brothers, cousin and her Father. Like warriors they feasted their success. Told stories. Joked. Even Aunt M had relaxed and joined in. Not like she usually did, sitting back and presided over everything like a queen, the Alpha of the pack.  
  
There was a click of a door. Lilly ignored it, sure it was someone going to the toilet. Then another click and another. Dismissing it in favour of her recent memories. She had never been smart, not like her Papa or brothers. The school said she was, but she never felt it. Tonight had been her strengths. She couldn't wait to join the Navy. Hopefully following her dad into the SBS.  
  
A moan. Lilly had heard her brother's cries during his heats and recognised it. Surging to her feet to investigate she ripped her door open. Another moan from Andrew's room. Passing Sherlock's, the Alpha came out. He made to prevent her accessing Andrew. He tried to say something. Ignoring him she tried to brush past.  
  
She had to get to Andrew. Pushing Sherlock, he spun her. About to shout, a hand clamped over her mouth and she bit. She was a judo champion and her brother somehow had her on the floor, arms pinned to her side and a leg wrapped round hers.  
  
Her older brother had her restrained outside of  Andrew's door. The slight scent of Sex, Andrew, Omega arousal, Jon, Alpha arousal seeping through. Moans and grunts sounding as well.  
  
She had to break the hold. She had to strangle that Alpha assaulting her brother. She needed to kill Sherlock for stopping her. Her brother. Her Omega brother needed her protection and she was failing.  
  
-Alexi-James-  
  
Needing the toilet Alexi climbed out of bed. Opening his door thoughts of needing to pee left him. There was a strange smell from across the landing where the eldest had their rooms. Sherlock was fighting with Lilly on the floor. He could smell Andrew and the scent his papa or Nathan had around his dad. Jon's scent was like his dad's when around Papa and Nathan. Lilly was really angry and Sherlock was calm.  
  
Looking to the room beside him. He wanted to get Matt. But Matt didn't always make things better. Going for the stairs he went to his dad and Papa's room. Well Nathan's as well now.  
  
Pulling down on the handle he stepped in. Only noticing one person under the quilt. Climbing in. An large arm pulled him close to the big chest, and his Dad's rough face scratched him as he was nuzzled and scented by the Alpha. “Daddy.”  
  
Only getting a grumble in response, Alexi gave a sharp, “DADDY!”  
  
Seeing the eye glinting from the darkness. “Andrew and Jon smell strange and Sherlock and Lilly are fighting. Andrew is also making noises” Alexi informed. Flinching as his daddy came to full alertness instantly.  
  
“Stay here” James ordered darting out of the room. Shrugging Alexi was about to settle down when he remembered his errand and went to his parent's attached bathroom.  
  
Silently James bounded up the stairs. Around the landing to where Sherlock was restraining a furious Lilly. Andrew's room was silent but there was a distinctive smell coming from the closed door.  
  
“It was Andrew's choice. He initiated it” Sherlock whispered.  
  
James turned cold hard eyes to the boy. Sherlock released Lilly, and stood. He took up a defensive position and braced, getting ready to go low and use his smaller size against the larger Alpha. James could see the boy knew he had no hope of stopping him but he would try.  
  
It took James a moment to rein in the Alpha instincts to protect his son. James knew the logic and it had been just a matter of time before Andrew made the choice he now had. “Bed both of you.” James said and turned to go back.  
  
“But...” James whipped round to his daughter. She fell silent. He continued to glare until she returned to her room.  
  
“Are you sure?” James growled at Sherlock.  
  
“Andrew came to get Jon.” Sherlock said. He watched James nod and continue down. Sherlock didn't want to set off the alpha but he wanted to give a piece of information. Something he had been listening for. “I didn't hear any, cries of pain”  
  
James frowned. Then realised what Sherlock was trying to imply. “We will have to see the state of things tomorrow. If Andrew comes out, can you check on him. And it was foolish to stand between me and the door but I think is was the right thing to do.” Sherlock continued watched James from the landing above as he opening the door of his room.  
  
Alexi was asleep hugging his pillow. Climbing in James wrapped his arm around his youngest son. The Omega transferred his grip from the pillow to his dad. Stroking the young Omega. “I pity your mate whoever that may be.”


	22. Aftermath

-James-  
  
Waking, unwrapping the small Omega from around him James tied a dressing gown around his waist. Knocking on the room across the landing. There was a mix of annoyed Scots and Russian. Taking it as an invitation James pushed the door open.  
  
The big Alpha was sleeping on his back with an arm over his eyes. Alec on his stomach threatening to fall with an arm, leg and head hanging over the side.  
  
“Jon stayed in Andrew's room last night.”  
  
The two alphas were instantly awake. Alec looked uncertain to his emotions. It was Daniel that was looking at him. “He is still breathing?” The Scots Alpha growled.  
  
“Yes” James shot. Although he didn't mention what would have happened if Sherlock hadn't given him a moment to gather his thoughts last night.  
  
“They're still asleep.” James informed then closed the door.  
  
Going upstairs. James stopped. On the wall between his room and Andrew's, Sherlock was sitting. There was no point asking. It was clear Sherlock had been there all night. “Andrew?”  
  
Shaking his head. “Lilly came out again. Andrew and Jon have not surfaced.” Sherlock informed.  
  
Pulling the door between the two bathrooms open. Climbing the enclosed staircase to the attic apartment. The stairs entered right into Nathan's living room. At the front of the living room was a set of balcony doors and skylight set into the slop of the roof. At the back there was a wall with a single door in it, beyond was the bedroom where Q, Nathan and Anthony had spent the night.  
  
Knocking James waited. The door opened and James could scent the other two Omegas on Q's flushed skin. Where Omegas were concerned James didn't have an instinctual reaction. Only if they carried the scent of an Alpha or Beta. And personally he didn't mind that Q was with Nathan or even Anthony, without him. They had been through so much. It was like how he viewed his, old stress relief interactions with Alec.  
  
Deciding Sherlock's interpretation on events would be better. “Andrew invited Jon to stay the night with him.”  
  
Q froze. The heart shaped face of Anthony appeared. The Omega's long blond hair was hanging limp and sweat stiffened. There was concern in his light blue eyes before breaking contact.  
  
“Sherlock said Andrew initiated it and there is doubt over how far they may have went. There was no scream.” James said.  
  
Q and Anthony looked at each other in confusion. James felt it as well. Driven by pure instinct they all thought a young Alpha would mount, knot and bond to the Omega. “We are waiting for them to wake up” James said.  
  
-Andrew-Jon-  
  
Waking up Andrew felt a dead weight on his numb arm. He didn't even notice at first the scent of an Alpha around him, thick and heavy. Opening his eyes the curtains were bright from the daylight, sending a red glow over the room.  
  
The dead weight was the slumbering Alpha resting on his arm. Drawing a finger down the darker skin, like a permanent tan but Andrew knew it was heritage. The long sharp nose and lips. The skin was smooth but there was an almost imperceptible shading of stubble that he as an Omega would never be able to grow.  
  
The black eyes snapped open. The momentarily hard features then softened and a smile blossomed. “You smell wonderful” Jon purred.  
  
“That's because all I can smell is you” Andrew teased. There was a shake of the head, “No. It's you that is covering everything in scent.”  Jon argued.  
  
Andrew wiggled. A grimace came to his face. His legs were stuck together. They made a disgusting noise as he pried them apart. Cum and slick, dried into to a sort of glue.”Yuk”  
  
Jon stood and had the same stuff sticking to his cock and matting the thatch of black hair above it.  
  
“It's half, eleven!” Andrew said. They had completely missed breakfast. “I wonder why no one...”  
  
Andrew's heart fell. There was only one reason no one shouted them. Everyone knew. “I need a shower” Andrew said standing.  
  
Andrew used one bathroom while Jon used the other. Andrew looked at himself in the mirror. There were no bruises, finger marks or bite marks. The Sex-ed had said there would be, the beta teacher had gone on a length about marks. He felt more open between the legs but not the gaping he would expect from being knotted. Touching the delicate area, it felt tender and stretched but not gaping like the pictures from the internet or sex-ed, again in contradiction to the teacher.  
  
Stepping into the shower. Andrew washed as normal. A bit of careful extra attention to the area between his legs. Stepping out and drying, Andrew thought he could still smell the Alpha on him. Another shower made no difference. Suspecting everyone of knowing. Andrew stepped out still faintly smelling of Jon.  
  
Jon was waiting also dressed in black jeans and a dark button up shirt. His hair shaggy and long, still a little damp. With a faint scent of fear and he hid his nervous fidgeting well.  
  
A year separated them in age but there was no difference in physical size. Standing eye to eye. Jon took Andrew's hand and they went down stairs together. Reaching the foyer. They met Wilson, Sherlock and Nathan carrying trays.  
  
Sherlock gave them a quick glance, as did Nathan. Wilson just headed into the dining room where there was a ruckus from the assembled crowd. Nathan was the last in. With a final look to Jon they entered as well.  
  
The room went quiet. Kieren and Sherlock's friend, Lestrade were still here. James was at the head glaring at Jon. The young Alpha ducked under the scrutiny.  
  
Andrew felt the grip on his hand tighten. His dad was furious, Papa was looking him over. Giving a hesitant smile. Sherlock stood, making room of two places together. He moved to the other side of the table.  
  
Giving his brother a grateful look Andrew pulled Jon to the two empty chairs. The youngest and the newest of the group were unable to understand beyond a sudden tensing in the room's atmosphere.  
  
Alexi was looking to his older brother. His head at a slight, curious tilt. “Are you boyfriends now?” He asked.  
  
Andrew nodded. “Yes”  
  
“Are you going to bond and have babies?” Alexi asked with enthusiasm only an oblivious child could muster.  
  
“Eventually” Andrew answered. He then noticed Jon was looking at his Papa. The three adult Omegas were all looking at the Alpha curiously. While they were carefully listening to Andrew's answers. Even Nathan was more open in his observation of them.  
  
Looking to his Dad. The intense blue eyes were weighing. First looking at him then to Jon at his side. “Could we have this discussion after lunch and without an audience. I'm hungry.” Andrew said.  
  
He could see his father was about to say something when a more senior voice spoke. “I'm rather peckish myself. Lets start.” M said. The simple statement from the pack Alpha, as good as an order.  
  
After lunch Andrew was called out by his Papa, Nathan and Anthony. In his Papa's study with the three other Omegas Andrew blushed deep and red. He had been able to hold his indifference until he was alone. Now he was going to discuss his first time with his Papa and two uncles.  
  
“Doesn't it hurt?” Nathan asked. Coming closer, his glassy eyes studying the posture of the young Omega. Who had sat, walked and moved without thought or care and showed no hint of pain.  
  
Andrew blushed deeper. “He, we, there wasn't...” Andrew was floundering. He didn't want to discuss this. He knew both of them were under age. But isn't this what they wanted.  
  
Anthony came up. A slim delicate finger brushed his neck. Andrew tilted is head so they could see both sides of his neck, free of a bonding mark.  
  
“He was nice.” Andrew said with a deep blush and a hesitant smile. He got three smiles in return.  
  
His Papa came up and hugged him, there was a kiss to his cheek and a nuzzle. Pulling back there was a moisture in Q's eyes and a smile on his face, with no hint of anger or upset in his scent. Andrew finally realised the concern as his papa said, “I'm glad your first time was, _better_.” With Tony and Nathan agreeing and it caused a stab in Andrew's gut, thinking about the three older Omega's first time.  
  
With a bit of help they got the pregnant Omega onto one of the bean bags. The three other Omegas surrounded Q. On the floor they piled a bit exchanging touches and nuzzles. Andrew between his papa and Nathan and Tony on the other side of Q.  
  
There was another thing Andrew wanted to bring up. With the embarrassment of Knotting and bonds, and bond marks. Now was as good a time as any. “Could Jon stay for my next heat?”  
  
There were ways to avoid pregnancy and if Jon was careful, bonding too and Jon had shown he was capable of restraint. The thought of going through another heat tied to a bed was looking less appealing. Especially when he had a capable and willing Alpha to keep him company.  
  
Nathan chuckled and gave a dirty grin. Anthony had a bit of pride to his. Whether it was for himself or how he was speaking of Jon, Andrew didn't know.  His Papa stoked down his neck. “If that's what you want. You might want to go save Jon now.”  
  
-  
  
Jon, watched Andrew leave the dining room. Uncle James stood. So did his father, uncle Daniel, Aunt M, Sherlock and Lilly. Matt tried to stand but Uncle James ordered him to stay.  
  
He was frogmarched into the lounge. M took up her chair, steepling her fingers and crossing her short legs. Uncle James on her right and Uncle Daniel on her left. Lilly stood behind her father glaring at him.  
  
His father, he paced behind M's chair. Jon's stomach clenched, his father looked angry and disappointed. Jon felt his own anger rise in response, they wanted this, now it looked like he was sanding before judge, jury and executioner and his father was all to willing to help the executioner.    
  
Only his uncle Daniel's soft brown eyes held any trust or approval. Then Jon felt a brush to his arm. Looking to the side to be be met with the intense, dark blue eyes of Andrew's half brother. Sherlock broke eye contact and looked to the adults, matching them, challenging gaze to challenging gaze. Jon followed, hardening his expression and saw his uncle Daniel had slight lift to his right brow, an indication he was impressed.  
  
Lilly was becoming uncomfortable under the combined looks of her brother and cousin. One instinct said Jon was a danger to her brother and wanted to be on her father's side. The other said Andrew, Jon and Sherlock were her peers, her pack and she should be standing with them. It was too late now.  
  
Alec growled, turning into a roaring shout, “How could you be so stupid!”  
  
In a rush of people speaking over each other.  
  
“Andrew initiated the encounter” Sherlock argued. “We were careful, we didn't bond, I didn't even...” Jon said. “Alec” Daniel said softly. M's soft voice cut through all of them, “Is this not what we wanted?”  
  
James, Alec and Lilly looked to the other Alphas about them. They were not getting the support they were expecting. James was the first to roll over. “I'm his father. Can I not be biased for one moment?” he complained.  
  
“Yes, perfectly understandable.” Daniel said, he then tuned his eyes to Alec. Alec growled at his lover at the implication he was the one not being understandable.  
  
Jon broke form Sherlock's side to come sit beside his Uncle Daniel. The big Alpha put his arm around him and gave a squeeze. Jon wasn't surprised it was his Uncle that gave him the benefit of the doubt. There was no doubt in his mind, when James said one thing and he said another his father would follow his friend, without thought.    
  
Sherlock also came to sit on the same couch as himself and Daniel.  
  
The door bust open. Andrew glared at his sister, Father and Alec. “Stop interfering.” Andrew ordered, voice hard.  
  
Jon remembered the interactions between Andrew and Lilly. Every attempt to be dominant towards the omega failed. Sometimes it had even become physical. Lilly was the first to submit, dropping her head. James looked awkward but held his son's angry gaze. It was his father he was stunned by, he had broken. Alec walked to look out of the window, guilt and shame slumping his posture.  
  
“Bond.” M said to James, she did not glare, growl or challenge. However James broke eye contact with Andrew, dropping his head almost immediately.  
  
Sherlock moved up a bit making more space between them. Andrew took up the space between his brother and Jon. Andrew grasp Jon's hand and give it a squeeze. The Omega fixed a glare on his father. Jon was concerned he wouldn't provoke the Alpha.  
  
“If Jon is willing. He will be staying for my next heat.” Andrew stated.  
  
Jon felt the massive frame of the Alpha beside him moving, giggling silently. Even M was hiding her amusement at the demand of son to father, Omega to Alpha.  
  
“We will discuss...” James started.  
  
“You get no say. Only Jon and I get to discuss things.” Andrew stated.  
  
The laugh from Daniel finally burst through. Getting a nudging elbow, Jon looked up to the big Alpha. “At least one of you isn't scared of him” Daniel said pointing at James. The Alpha glared at everyone on the couch in response.  
  
“A fortunate thing” M said looking between Andrew and James. With the way he had handled things to begin with she had hoped James wouldn't be such a territorial Alpha. Andrew was smart and Jon was a decent person. They handled themselves well and Andrew was approaching the time his father couldn't fully protect him and Andrew had made a good choice. There would be no need to run or hide now. And if Andrew could stand up to his father he could do so to Jon.  
  
-James-Q-Nathan-  
  
It was such a hectic day. James collapsed into bed. Nathan cuddled up to his left and Q to his right. Nathan was covered in his marks of possession, the Alpha's seed leaking out of him. Q disappointed but was at a stage where he balked at the vigorous activity. The mingled scents of Omega, Alpha, sex, pregnancy, James, Q and Nathan.  
  
With Alec and Daniel going home, he knew his son wasn't getting fucked in the room above him. Their preferred scenario was playing out. Just in the odd moment, where his son was concerned every instinct screamed, 'Mine'. In those moments he wanted to crush Jon into a bloody pulp.  
  
The brief kiss Andrew and Jon shared was awkward under the gaze of their parents. Initiated by Andrew and James could see the Omega was challenging him. He could only accept, there was no doubt Andrew had the mentality that would allow him to walk out the door and never look back.  
  
Kieren and Lestrade had been given a final talking to. Then they departed after dinner.  
  
Feeling Nathan reach across him and tap Q. James looked from one omega to the other. Green eyes flicked up. There was a moment of hesitancy. “Andrew asked if Jon could stay for his next heat. They don't intent to bond or breed” Q said in a quick rush.  
  
James remembered the brief interaction he had had with Q, the first time they met. He had been teasing, snarky. Even though Q had given him an order, it didn't feel like it. James chuckled at the comparison to his son. “He may have asked you. He gave me a decree. It may as well have been M speaking for all the choice I had.”  
  
“I hope Jon can keep up with him” James said.  
  
-Lestrade-  
  
Three nights and two days. That was how long he had been away from the squat building of a police station. It felt so much longer. He should go in and tell them everything. But a voice told him Sherlock's pack were, not right but not completely wrong either and these uniformed enforcers of the law were complacent. If they had taken up the investigation when he first tried they could have found that group by now. The vigilantes would then be alive and in a cell and not in the middle of a field and rotting away.  
  
Entering he met up with Finch in the locker room, the other alpha didn't greet him and the few others were refusing to look at him as well. Even when Lestrade said, “hello” there was no response from his partner.  
  
In the pre-shift briefing. The Sgt. an old, tall and very rotund Alpha grumbled on about incidents in their jurisdiction. It was a plodding and laborious rundown on events. He then held out an arm indicating Lestrade. “Lets congratulate our newest Detective Sargent and wish him well on his new career in CID.”  
  
There were groans around the room. Lestrade was then told to report to Detective Chief Inspector Frost. Lestrade could see they wanted rid of him. There was none of the usual celebrations of a promotion or sympathy for a transfer. With a new job and clearly not wanted Lestrade made to leave.  
  
Finch caught his arm. His voice was a little thicker and more gravely than usual. “Good luck. Frost is as much trouble as you. You should get on fine.” He then gave a small smile and let go.  
  
Coming out of the briefing room, following the corridors and into the reception. Beside the entrance there were a set of security doors leading up to CID and the station's admin offices.  
  
Getting buzzed through Lestrade climbed the stairs. Reaching the top. On the Friday he went right, to go see the Chief Sup. Intendant. Today he went left. Through the fire doors. He was in a communal office, a long room with desks sticking out from the right wall. Along the left were smaller private offices.  
  
“DCI Frost?” Lestrade called. Someone pointed to the last office on the left.  
  
Going to the indicated door and knocking. There was a lot of grumbling from the other side, “Bloody come in!”  
  
Inside there was an old Beta in a stained vest, trousers and his jacket hanging over a chair, trying to sponge tomato sauce from his white dress shirt. The office was a tip. Two desks in the middle, back to back. Piled high with stacks of files. A sandwich and coffee sat on the left desk with a trail of tomato sauce from the plate, along the desk, to the floor and obviously the shirt Frost was trying to save.  
  
“What?” Frost snapped.  
  
“PC... DS Lestrade, Reporting.”  
  
The Beta grumbled. Putting on his shirt doing up his buttons. “Have you got a suit?”  
  
“Not with me, sir.”  
  
“Well I need a new shirt. You can drive. But first” Frost said indicating a folder.  
  
Picking up the folder. Flicking it open. A round faced man with a wiry grey beard, red nose and cheeks and dressed the black shirt and dog collar of a minister.  
  
“Do you know him?” Frost asked.  
  
'buggering, bastard, hell' Lestrade swore internally. Then remembered he had an excuse. “Someone sent me a file of a vigilantly hate group. The leader called himself the Prophet” Lestrade said. Indicating the folder.  
  
“Walked in two nights ago. Confessed to twenty six murders including his own son.” Frost said.  
  
“Well Mullet wanted me to drop it until someone walked in off the street” Lestrade said. He remembered, once Kieren had been freed the video of the last survivor cut away. He had just assumed the Prophet had been killed along with the rest.  
  
“Well it’s good you're here. You get to help me clean up his mess” Frost said indicating the folder in Lestrade's hand.  
  
-Kieren-  
  
He needed to get out of the section house. Amy had been pestering him about details. Being away for nearly 24 hours didn't make his story of being abandon convincing. The story about going home even less so. He spent the Sunday trying to find an affordable flat. There was nothing.  
  
Arriving at MI6. He was just one of the half dozen there as a permanent police presence. The MI6 guards ruled here, even if their jurisdiction technically ended at the pavement around the building. If something happened Kieren didn't thing jurisdiction would really matter to the guards.  
  
His partner, PC Stamp was a rather big Alpha. 6' 4” he was usually pleasant enough. Although he liked to tease like the first day here. When he met M for the first time.  
  
It was a rather boring assignment. He managed to convince PC Stamp to come on a patrol with him. They walked the perimeter of the building. A whole one meter outside of MI6's official territory. After one circuit Stamp grumbling about a tea and biscuits and headed for the rather nice break room.  
  
Sitting in the light and airy break room for the guards of MI6. At a low table with comfortable low, cushioned seats. Stamp read one of the complementary news papers, drank the complementary premium instant coffee. The bulk tins back at the station no longer fit for his MI6 spoiled pallet.  
  
A sudden silence fell over the room. A lean sandy haired Alpha entered. Everyone recognised one of the elites. He was in a custom silver/grey suit and every eye was on him. And he was coming this way.  
   
He sat on the arm of PC Stamps chair, plucked the biscuit out of his hand and ate it. “Oi!” Stamp complained at the unrepentant thief.  
  
“Hunter, Jonathan Hunter. I was wondering if you could help me?” The man said extending his hand across the table to him. Shaking the hand Kieren nodded, “If I can”  
  
“Well I'm just back and My flat was broken into” Hunter explained.  
  
A bit nervously, because he couldn't help in that matter. “I'm afraid it will be your local station...”  
  
Hunter laughed. Shaking his head.”That's not what I'm asking. I believe you mentioned to M that you were wanting to leave the section house. As this is the fourth time I have come back to a gutted flat, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out it's being watched and they strike when it's empty. If you want, I have a room and a permanent presence should deter those watching.” Hunter said.  
  
“There you go. You can stop your complaining” Stamp said and opened his paper, ignoring everything else.  
  
Kieren couldn't believe it. These people were so brazen no one noticed them. An Alpha of Hunter's age asking an Beta of his age should be ringing alarm bells. But right in front of his partner and two colleagues he had been asked to move into an Alpha's flat. And his partner told him to do it.  
  
“Thanks that would help” Kieren said. They made an arrangement to meet after his shift.  
  
Even with the name drop, after the events on Friday Kieren wanted to check Hunter out. He called M's secretary. She teased him a bit and after checking told him to come up. She met him at the check point out side E Branch, the big office with M's office at the front of the building with a view over the river.  
  
Seeing M through the glass wall. The Alpha waved him in. “What can I do for you PC Walker?”came the deep rumbling purr, and Kieran blushed despite himself.  
  
“Jonathan Hunter. He offered me a room. I was wondering if I should be concerned about his motivations?” Kieren asked. Keeping the interaction as formal and professional as possible.  
  
James laughed. “I don't trust Hunter, but that's because he is not loyal to me. Like Dark, Hunter still answerers to his teacher.” James said.  
  
Holding his thumb and forefinger an inch apart, “Q, Daniel once came _this_ close to complete control of MI6 before all hell broke loose and M made piece with him. There are nine elite, the Double Os, Q managed to infiltrate it with four of his own. Three are still Double Os, Joanna Dark was the Agent, a pay off for me being Q's mate. 'Trust?' Address that question to Q and make your own judgement.”  
  
James then called in his secretary. Kieren followed Eve as she prowled the corridors, sending people scuttling with a predatory glance. M had been very serious. He was now being taken to the bowels of the building. They seemed to be going down and down. The lift doors opened onto a large and wide corridor with an arched ceiling, looking like it had been carved out of the stone beneath the surface of the earth. They walked along its length, to the very end. Inside the room at the end was a large communal office with clustered desks.  
  
“Big Boy! Someone to see you. Play nice!” Eve called to the big Alpha and they were met with the the blank and unamused gaze of the man Kieren had only met a few time. The Alpha indicated he should follow.  
  
There was a tenseness in the room as Kieren moved through the desks. Like M everyone seemed to have a healthy fear of the softly spoken Scotsman. Kieren didn't know why. He though him to be the more balanced and approachable of the the three adult Alpha males in M's(the old one everyone else called M) pack.  
  
In the office at the back. Kieren asked about Jonathan. Daniel smiled. “He's safe lad. I've known Jonathan since he was boy. He was a student, not the most adapt but one of the more trust worthy.” Daniel said with a soft and wistful smile.  
  
\--  
  
Meeting up with Jonathan. There was a moment of hesitation outside the station. The man was in a really expensive Audi, a two door sports version, low and wide and bright red. Kieren not up on his cars could only identify that much. It gave a definite feeling of a prostitute being picked up as he pulled open the passenger door and slid in beside the handsome Alpha. Making a casual observation, the car was identified as an R8. Kieren smiled at the enthusiasm the other man had for his pride and joy. “At least my baby was at MI6 so the bastards couldn't steal it”  
  
They weren't far from MI6. The flats were a tower of glass, modern and expensive. Kieren suspected he would be able to see MI6 itself from the roof. The car pulled to a stop on the pavement outside the front door. Kieren taking note of the doorman and the manned lobby. The lobby itself was rather short but went up the entire hight if the building.  
  
It was a really expensive area.  Expensive, Kieren's mind kept coming back to the word. “I can't afford even part of the rent on a place like this.” Kieren said, the glass lift travelled up the open centre of the building. Giving views of the floors and the city beyond the lobby windows. Tearing his eyes from the view to the man who hadn't answered him. The sapphire blue eyes were cryptic but had a smile about them.  
  
“I own the flat. Split utilities and building maintenance 50/50. You pay your share of the council tax and that's it” Jonathan offered, his voice lower and a little purring.  
  
Riding the glass lift up, the surrounding building falling below. Kieren was wrong, he couldn't quite make out MI6 but did see the break that the path of the Thames made in the cityscape. A ping announced their arrive. Stepping through the first door on the left. The flat must have taken up a quarter of the floor. A living area on the left and a corridor on the right. Everything looked brand new. Which would fit with the burglary story, but he had seen a manned reception and a door guard. “How did the burglars get in and out?”  
  
Getting a mischievous smile. “There was a burglary but building security stopped them. Daniel mentioned you might like to escape the section house” Jonathan said, opening the first door in the corridor. He stepped aside and Kieren moved into the room.  
  
“Wow!” The only word that came to Kieren, the room was almost as big as an entire floor of his family home. The far wall was one giant window. Mirrored wardrobes along the right wall, the wall behind and on the left in a neutral pale off-white and polished stone floors. No furniture.  
  
Jonathan followed him in and moved to one of the mirrored wardrobes with a more prominent handle and pulled open. “Your own bathroom” he said.  
  
Sticking his head in. It was massive. A large bath, separate shower, one with multiple shower heads going up the sides. Two sinks, toilet and bidet. Marble floors, walls and counters, the fixtures in a traditional polished brass.  
  
“So?” Jonathan called with a teasing smile.  
  
It felt like he was making a deal with the devil and his heart raced with excitement. “When can I move in?”


	23. A new Bond

“Can I come?” Andrew asked. They were at dinner and had just been told their Papa, Nathan and father were going north with Daniel and Anthony. With the exception of himself, Sherlock and the two unknown all of his brothers and sisters had gone to Daniel's castle to be born. It was a safe place.  
  
Q gave his son a smile then looked to James in hope. It would mean Andrew would miss some school but he was so far ahead it shouldn't matter and they may like him doing something a normal Omega should be a part of.  
  
“Of course, you can come.” James said. Thankful it would also mean Andrew and Jon would be kept apart while he wasn't here. The Alpha and Omega growing ever closer. He was dreading Andrew's heat next month when Jon would be staying for a whole week. Here for no other reason than to fuck his son. The entire room looking at him, the low rumbling growl slipping out. Clearing his throat, “Sorry, just thinking about something else.”  
  
\--  
  
The large black Jaguar with police escort arrived. They piled the back with blankets, furs and cushions. Andrew, Nathan and Q would be in the back while James rode up front with the driver. M and Alec had arrived to look after everyone else.  
  
Andrew had offered his room over to Jon's use. Catching his worried older brother's arm. “Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Papa” Andrew reassured. Sherlock gave him a nod but the worry didn’t leave him. “Can you keep an eye on Jon. From what I know Uncle Daniel and Anthony act as a buffer between him and Uncle Alec.”  
  
Sherlock nodded and nuzzled him. Returning the gesture Andrew then moved back to Jon, he got a kiss and a slightly more intimate nuzzle from the Omega. Andrew was really getting to like the scent of the alpha and missed it when his skin lost it.  
  
Climbing into the car. The journey to the western isles of Scotland began. With his Papa in the middle of the back seat. Nathan on his right and Andrew on the left. They were all under a blanket. Andrew leaned his head on his Papa's shoulder. Spanning his hand over the huge stomach. Feeling a strong kick.  
  
“Don't kick me. I kick back, just ask Lilly.” Andrew teased the bump. He felt his Papa's hand on his neck. Usually he didn't like being touched on the neck but he was getting used to it and it did feel nice. It made his thoughts indistinct. Like hanging on the point between sleep and awake. He really liked it when Jon did it. Andrew noticed his dad giving a sad look, he then ordered the driver to raise the divider.  
  
“Omega pheromones are intoxicating. We don't want a crash” Q reminded his slightly out of it,  knowledgable but inexperienced son. Andrew gave a mumble and nod in response.  
  
\--  
  
The view was just as Andrew remembered. From the tiny, almost a single car ferry they arrived at the island north of Skye. Only one road going right round the island. Memories returned of camping in the woods and climbing the mountain on the north end. The raged cliff one side of the narrow road and the crystal blue sea the other. The Castle came into view. A lump of rock sticking out of the sea, in the middle almost indistinguishable at first a castle in the centre and almost covering it. High walls, only the keep in the centre sticking above them.  
  
The long narrow bridge connected the island to the castle. At low tide the sands were treacherous. Lilly once getting stuck in it. It was the first time Andrew had scented panic from his uncle Daniel. Lilly would not stay still. With every attempt to pull her legs out she sunk deeper. In a desperate and dangerous act Daniel lay down and rolled. Lilly screamed when he unbuckled her trousers and puller her out. Leaving the wellie boots and trousers behind. After, he shouted and roared. Dad let him. It was not playing on the sands or getting stuck. It was she didn't listen to someone who knew better than her.  
  
At high tide the sea became a moat. Sharp treacherous rocks prevented boats approaching. When it was built, gunpowder only existed in china. Daniel said the castle predated the United Kingdom and even the unified Scotland.  
  
Passing through the gatehouse. They were in a court yard. Old stables, guard houses and the keep at the back. The high curtain wall giving an oppressive atmosphere.  
  
Daniel's grandmother, papa and a new woman stood waiting for them. Andrew looked up at his Father coming to his door, he opened it and Andrew stepped out. Then his dad reached in to help his Papa.  
  
Nathan followed his papa out, supporting Q's back. His father caught his eye, making some space. Taking the hint Andrew moved to replace his father, supporting his Papa.  
  
They were led into the keep. The new woman was English and a doctor. Jemma was rather nervous but she and Sebastian, Daniel's Papa were good. Andrew liked Sebastian. He had no formal education but was one of the smartest people Andrew knew and that was saying something given his family. Sebastian and Mary, Daniel's grandmother had attended his Papa's births from him on.  
  
Sebastian was leading the group. He was well over 6' and very thin but naturally so not sickly thin like that brother of Sherlock's. Led up a stone staircase, tapestries and paintings lining the wood panelled walls. Along a windowless corridor he came to a set of double doors. Throwing them open on to a light airy room. A fire crackling away on the wall to the right. Four narrow, arched windows let in a surprising about of light. “Welcome back” came the high effeminate voice of, Sebastian.  
  
The big four poster opposite the door was old. Wood polished to a high gloss, the deep carvings worn smooth in places. Helping his Papa to sit Andrew felt the silk sheets, cool and soft. They even snagged the skin on his fingers.  
  
There was a moment of embarrassment when Q started to strip. Andrew looked at his Papa's torso. Before he had always avoided looking, not wanting to see the change, adamant he would never let anyone get him pregnant. Q's chest didn't look that different, the nipple a little more pronounced and perhaps a little bit swollen but nowhere near breast sized. The stomach was huge and low, with pink lines as the skin was forced to stretch. The bellybutton sticking out.  
  
“Here” Sebastian said to Andrew. He had pulled a large night shirt from his Papa's bag.  
  
Taking the shirt, Andrew brought it to his Papa helping him slip it over his shoulder. Then the kind green eyes turned to him, “Could you make sure James isn't tormenting Lady Croft?”  
  
Nodding Andrew turned to leave when he saw Jemma pulling on a pair of rubber gloves with a snap. Suspecting his Papa of getting rid of him. He was momentarily torn, Andrew wanted to help. If his papa didn't want him here for this, he would go. But if his Papa wanted to spare him. “I want to help” Andrew instead.  
  
“That sounds like a volunteer for the night shift to me” Sebastian called in a high sing song.  
  
Andrew watched his Papa nod. “Go see to your father. Then get some rest. Come back at ten. I won't be sleeping much and someone needs to sound the alarm when things start happening.” His Papa said. With his instructions Andrew left the room.  
  
“Hello!” called a soft Scots voice.  
  
Andrew smiled and came down the stairs quicker. “Wesley” Andrew said in greeting.  
  
Wesley, short, lean with oval face and sharp chin, with brown hair and light blue eyes and a spattering of freckles over his nose. In Wesley's arms was a swaddled baby. Coming up to the other Omega Andrew gave him a quick nuzzle. Then looked to the new one. “I heard you had one. What's his/her name?” Andrew asked, the little bald and sleeping bundle hard to identify beyond the scent of an Alpha.  
  
“Richard Croft, after his grandfather.” Wesley said handing over the baby.  
  
Carefully cradling the delicate bundle. Andrew made the silly cooing noises to the sleeping child. Then giving an embarrassed laugh when he noticed Wesley watching him. They walked the halls in search of the person who liked to be called Fox, who his father called Lara in an American accent and she called his father Alex. It was some sort of in-joke between themselves.  
  
“So is that Jon I scent on you?” Wesley asked with a teasing smirk.  
  
“Yes” Andrew informed proudly. He never considered know how good it felt when someone could identify an Alpha on him.  
  
Wesley walked through the castle. Opening big oak double doors onto a great hall. Portraits of Daniel, his father and grandfather were on the wall at the end of the room. The other three walls were covered in different and strange people. Wesley, Fox, Jonathan and Joanna, who was beside the big stone fireplace on the side wall. All Daniel ever said was, 'they were students here'  
  
Andrew heard his father speaking to Lady Croft. She was in a pair of black combat trousers and tight sports vest. Her long black hair was pulled into a braid.  
  
Wesley plucked the baby from Andrew's arms. Depositing him in his Mother's. James and Wesley exchanged a few word, then Wesley returned to him.  
  
With a beaconing finger Wesley went to a chest in the almost empty room. Pulling out two automatic hand guns. When Andrew inspected the one he had been given, he saw it was fake. It was just a moulded lump of metal. No functioning components at all.  
  
“Bang!”  
  
Andrew looked up to Wesley who was aiming at him. “Bang!” he said again. “Come on. The best way of not getting killed is to avoid being in the line of fire. Bang!”  
  
Andrew tried to dodge but Wesley tracked his movement. “Bang! Are those Alphas going easy on you?” Wesley taunted.  
   
Continuing to track the younger omega Wesley taunted, “Come on I had a baby less than a month ago. Bang!”  
  
“Ba..” Wesley started and Andrew rolled. “Miss!”  
  
Andrew was rushing the Omega. About to knock the gun away. Wesley flowed around the attacker and brought his gun to point at Andrew's temple. “Bang! I'm not checking my punches like those Alphas, do better.”  
  
Andrew tried to knock the gun away and aim his. His wrist was caught and he was pushed away. Wesley's gun pointed at his chest. “Bang!”  
  
Landing on his arse Andrew surged to his feet. Attacking, Wesley evaded spinning around him. Andrew felt the barrel of the fake gun press at the back of his skull. “Bang!”  
  
A chuckle echoed around the cavernous room. There at the double doors at the end of the room, Daniel stood. Andrew looked to his Father's tight expression and Fox's amused smirk.  
  
“I though you were teaching him.” Wesley shouted to the big Alpha.  
  
“You can not teach the unwilling.” Daniel said. Walking up the centre of the hall. He took the gun from Andrew. Pointed it at Wesley. “Bang!”  
  
The smaller Omega rushed the Alpha. Andrew watched as his uncle fought the Omega. It was like a martial art or 'dancing'. His Uncle offered to teach Lilly and him how to dance once and he didn't want to do something so Omega. Lilly flat out refused.  
  
Standing beside his father and Fox. They watched the two men try to shoot each other. “Bang!” Daniel shouted.  
  
“Fucking, bugger it.” Wesley shouted in frustration.  
  
“Can you teach me to dance please?” Andrew called to his uncle.  
  
“Aye lad.”  
  
\--  
  
After the time in the hall. Andrew went to the room he always slept in whenever they came here. Setting his alarm, he closed his eyes.  
  
He didn't sleep. Opening his eyes Andrew switched off his alarm before it could ring. Dressing comfortably in soft, cotton longing trousers and a light, long sleeved shirt. Andrew headed to the kitchen. There he found his uncle Daniel speaking with the red haired Omega doctor. They fell silent the moment he entered.  
  
“Your Papa is preparing for labour. It hasn't started yet but he will know when it dose and you come get us.” Jemma said. Andrew nodded and thanked her.  
  
After a quick snack Andrew went to his Papa's room. Giving a quick tap of a knock Andrew pushed it open. His papa was waddling about taking it his stomach. “I know you're an Alpha and you're already as much trouble as Sherlock. I just know you are going to take your time in coming, both now and when labour starts. And you have no intention of letting me relax have you?”  
  
Anthony was sitting with his knees pulled in the armchair by the crackling fire, reading a book. His long blond hair falling over his face. He seemed to be taking his Papa's deranged muttering in his stride.  
  
“Well sit down there's nothing to do until Bumpy decides he wants to see the world” Q grumbled.  
  
Anthony looked up and gave him a smile. Sitting on the other big chair. Andrew tucked his feet under him. Pulling out his phone. He started playing.  
  
The phone in Andrew's hand buzzed. “Tell Jon, he needs to remember his fencing equipment for tomorrow” Anthony said, not lifting his eyes from his book. Andrew blushed and added the reminder to the latest text.  
  
With the last message stating Jon needed sleep for tomorrow, Andrew lay the phone down. His Papa was still waddling about muttering to Bumpy. “Any thoughts on a name?” Andrew asked.  
  
“Kincade, _Severine, Vesper_ and, Lyra for some reason. I think he would like Madeleine but would never say it.”  Q responded.  
  
Andrew noticed something with those names. “Who were they?” Andrew asked. Kincade he could just about remember and his Papa had no problem with Lyra. The others were a different story.  
  
Andrew watched his Papa sit on the four poster bed. His long night shirt raising up to his knees. A hand moved to play with the thick collar around his neck. The mark he was an officially claimed Omega. Andrew glanced from the snake like collar his Papa wore, the same design as Nathan. Even Anthony, the links were flatter, more boxlike but were in a permanent segmented ring of links, seemingly with no join. Finding the similarity in design suspicious, the seamlessness, heaviness, when all that was needed was something worn around the neck with the Alpha's name and an ID and the Omega's name. Andrew's own was just a round medallion on a chain.  
  
Q seeing what his son was looking at and how his mind was starting to process something suspicious, Q confronted the past to distract the Omega. “Your father was a bit of a, actually a rather big misogynist. He had many lovers, most ended up dead. Vesper he loved but she was trying to save another, there is doubt over her true feelings for him but your father did care for her. Severine was someone he promised to protect and failed, just before M was shot, he doesn’t admit it but her death did affect him. He blamed himself that he wasn't fit enough at the time, nearly loosing M added to that belief. There was also Madeleine Swan, if she hadn't been murdered I might not have had you or your brothers and sisters, or you could have had a mother and I would be just James' bound Omega and not his partner.”  
  
Andrew was stunned. After the story he though he had heard everything but the way his Papa was speaking it sounded like there was far more. “I don't know much about your life?” Andrew said.  
  
Q shook off his memories to look at his son, seeing the open curiosity in the blue eyes. “No I don't suppose you do. Well I was born in a stately house, I am every bit the Lord that Daniel is...Ooh!” Q trailed off and curling forward.  
  
Tony's eye flicked up then back down to his book. Andrew surged to his feet and was at his Papa's side, “Is it time? Should I get Jemma? Dad?”  
  
Tony chuckled. “First contraction or general ache?” he said cutting in over Andrew's panicked statements.  
  
“Ache, help me up” Q said and extended his hands for Andrew to help him stand. With Andrew by his side Q started pacing the room again.  
  
“Where was I? Oh yes, Brideshead. My parents were Lord and Lady Marchmain.”  
  
“My dad was the Earl of Oxford” Anthony pipped up.  
  
Q continued over the interruption. “ I was the youngest of four, the only omega. I was very close to my grandmother, she taught me everything she knew and got me tutors when I still wanted to learn more. She even got me into Oxford. Mother disapproved, Father was with his Omega in Venice..." Q continued the relate the tale of his home until a cramp his, "Hooh!”  
  
This time Tony surged to his feet and was at Q's other side. Andrew couldn't tell the difference between the noises but Tony could and was taking charge. Together they got Q onto the bed. Tony preparing items.  
  
“Jemma and tell Nathan and your dad” Tony said.  
  
Andrew ran like bat out of hell. Out the room, up to the floor above. Hammering on a door, he didn't wait before sticking his head in, “It's coming” he said. Barely noticing Nathan and his father sitting up or the smell of sex in the room.  
  
A door ripped open as Andrew passed it, inside was a crying baby and Fox was looking ready to kill, “Keep the bloody noise down.”  
  
“It's coming” Andrew said and ran on. Hammering on two other doors, seemed a little pointless, he nearly knocked on Sebastian's face. The tall Omega taking a step back at the fist raised, ready to knock the door that he opened.  
  
Daniel came out of another room. “You were to wake Jemma not everyone” the Big alpha grumbled. Andrew didn't hear him, rushing back to his Papa's room and barging in.  
  
His Papa's feet planted firmly on the bed and knees up and wide apart. Tony taking a wet towel thing from under his papa. Firm hands guided Andrew. Jemma going to help Tony. The hands guided Andrew onto the bed and his Papa's side. He put an arm around his Papa and held his hand with the other. Only as he pulled away did Andrew notice it was Sebastian that had guided him.  
  
“Oh, someone is in a hurry all of a sudden” Jemma said pleasantly as she inspected Q.  
  
The miracle of life occurred in a horrific blur for the inexperienced teenager. At some point he had gotten behind his Papa and one hand was in a crushing grip, the other combed through the sweat dampened dark and grey streaked hair. With a scream from his Papa that he wanted to join in with and a grunt, Q slumped. A new scream sounded. Sebastian came up to the side of the bed with the screaming bundle. Carefully Andrew took the bundle, looking at the red scrunched up face, with eyes squeezed shut. The small mouth open taking in gasps and letting out a piercing wail, showing toothless gums and a small tongue.  
  
Passing over the bundle, Andrew watched as his Papa popped open the buttons of his night shirt. Q pulled open the shawl, the front of the baby's crotch smooth. “A girl” Andrew said. Q then held the girl, skin to skin. When the screaming died down, he guided the baby, holding the tiny head to the prominent nipple. The thin pink lips surrounded the nub and there was a chewing motion and soon the eyes relaxed and drooped, and a rhythmic suckling for a few moments .  
  
Tony joined them on the bed, so Q was between him and Andrew. Sebastian then handed Andrew a basin. Between Tony and Q they cleaned the new baby. When Andrew handed the basin back, first his Papa, then Tony and then Andrew leaned in. At first he couldn't smell anything, then noticed the reason he couldn't smell anything was because the baby was an Omega and the scent was almost too subtly to be perceived over that of the other Omegas.  
  
The baby was then shuffled over into Andrew's arms. The teenager gently held his new sister, there was a similarity between her and Lilly. Both had their father's light blond hair and clear blue eyes. Looking up, his papa was dozing slightly, both his uncle Tony and Sebastian looked stunned. Andrew remembered the story, his papa letting go of the baby must be a new thing for them to see.  
  
“Q” Tony called quietly, it roused the slumbering Omega. “Would you like Andrew to show off Bumpy while we finish up?”  
  
Andrew watched his Papa nod. Slowly Andrew turned and stood. He glanced at his papa and the panic he tried to control. Andrew stopped and waited, just waiting until his Papa saw that he was not going to steal the baby away. His papa looked so tired and a little scared, his hair was so limp and sweat matted, his eyes free of his glasses could barely focus on them. His papa slumped and nodded. Andrew moved to the door and opened it.  
  
In the much cooler stone hall. The new father had Nathan in his arms, the Omega being squished slightly like a teddy bear. James' eyes stared out, glassy and unseeing. The Alpha's body seemed so alive with trapped energy. The Alpha rubbed his head against the wild hair of the smaller omega. So oblivious was he, he didn't see Andrew enter the hall. Nathan's glassy eyes flicked up but he couldn't do anything but accept being the thing grounding the Alpha who was reining in every emotion telling him to break down the door and scare off anyone around his Omega.  
  
“James” Daniel called.  
  
Andrew flicked his eyes in the opposite direction at the sound of his uncle's voice. He was standing by Wesley both at the ready to intercept James if he tried to disturb the Omega and those seeing to his needs.  
  
“Dad, a girl, Omega” Andrew called as well. The clear blue eyes slowly lifted and looked in his direction. The Alpha was trembling as he loosened his grip on the docile Omega. He kept a hold of Nathan as Andrew approached.  
  
Andrew though that his dad would take the baby the moment he was close enough. Even when Andrew tried to hand her over his father refused, “Not until Q hands her to me” he said.  
  
With Nathan one side and his father the other, their hands clasped circling Andrew's back. Andrew felt his father lay his hand over the one he was using to cradle his new sister's head, stealing a caress of the shawl between Andrew's fingers. Nathan pulled back the shawl at the side of her face and caressed a chubby cheek. The un-named girl cracker her clear blue eyes open a moment and then closed them. Nathan then caressed the tuft of thin pale hair above her forehead.  
  
Seeing Nathan move to caress the back of his father's hand, the one laying on top of Andrew's, he was amazed his father was able to interpret a meaning to the gesture. “You should take her back” James said softly, and reluctantly let go of him.  
  
Andrew cast a look at his father before re-entering the room. The Alpha had gone back to holding the Omega close. Nathan nuzzled up to the Alpha and his Father retuned the gesture. His papa had been dozing lightly, his eyes opened the moment Andrew entered. He looked tired but his face had been wiped and there was now a quilt covering him and Tony lay on one side. Sebastian and Jemma looked like they were packing up, confirmed by them going to the door.  
  
Andrew placed his sister in a Moses basket and lay down beside his papa. “Still want Jon there for your heat? Knowing what could happen nine moths after.” Q teased.  
  
Getting over the shock that his Papa could tease. Andrew could only give a nervous smile, “I'm not sure, but if I have to go through that a little Jon wouldn't be so bad.” he admitted.  
  
“It could be a little Andrew.” Tony prompted.  
  
“I don't want one of them, they're right little shits” Andrew said softly then covered his mouth realising he had just sworn.  
  
There was a soft snort from his Papa, his eyes closed and his berating slowing. Kissing his forehead, “Night Papa, love you”  
  
“love...you...to”


	24. Home

Sherlock stood on the pavement beside Jon. The black haired Alpha seemed as nervous as himself, watching the car pull away and for the curving road to steal it from view. Returning into the house, Sherlock glanced at the stairs, Matt a part way up looking over the banister at him and Jon, Alexi on the step behind and the pale white blond and blue eyed Julian on the next step up.  
  
“Waiting for something?” Sherlock said, letting his own gaze go as hollow and emotionless as Matt's. The younger Alpha gave an unnerving smile and like a military parade ground manoeuvre the three pivoted and marched up the stairs. Alexi the only one to break the uniform action, turned briefly and waved before disappearing round the upper landing, Sherlock and Jon waved back.  
  
“They're creepy” Jon muttered.  
  
“Observant, most feel uncomfortable under scrutiny.” Sherlock corrected.  
  
Going up stairs, with Jon following. Sherlock stood in font of his bedroom door, glancing at Jon in front of Andrews, hesitating. “James isn't here” Sherlock reminded, suspecting the source of the Alphas nervousness. Jon pressed down on the handle and entered, with determination.  
  
In the dinning room that evening Sherlock looked around. James' chair was empty as was his Papa's chair at the foot. While M was in her usual place on James' right. Nathan's place on the right of Q' chair was empty. Alec was in the seat he usually sat in, on James' left. Wilson was sitting beside M with Monique between them in a high chair.  
  
Sherlock was in the middle, Alexi on his right and Jon on his left. Sherlock and Dark helping the young Omega with his spaghetti. Red sauce staining his cheeks a pinky orange and a towel tied round his neck to protect his clothes. He had the biggest bib but wasn't the only one. Julian, Matt, Lilly all had napkins and even Sherlock himself could feel the sauce trailing down his chin.  
  
Seeing Alexi use his fingers to wrap a string of spaghetti around his fork. Sherlock waited for Alexi to finish the mouthful then gently grasped the small hand to wipe it before he could touch something with it and leave oily tomato hand prints everywhere. “Try using a spoon” he whispered and showed Alexi what he meant. When Alexi was able to get the long pasta on his fork without the aid of his fingerers, Sherlock was rewarded with a smile that with the aid of the pasta sauce was a little more reminiscent of the Joker's wide grin. Sherlock wiped the mouth as well and Alexi squirmed out of the attempt to clean him. It made no difference with the next mouthful the little green eyed Omega had a wide stripe of sauce going across his mouth and cheeks again.  
  
\--  
  
Coming out of his room in the morning, dressed in his forest green blazer Sherlock met Lilly in a virtually identical uniform. Only Jon and Julian were different, in a royal blue blazer of the school closer to their home. Sherlock carried his Violin case in one hand, while Lilly carried hockey gear and Jon a strange, long triangular bag.  
  
Any attempt to deduce Jon's preferred sport ended when Alec bellowed up, “REMEMBER YOUR BLOODY FENCING EQUIPMENT.”  
  
After breakfast, Jon had been very quiet since he arrived and Sherlock felt he should at least try for Andrew's sake. So when they headed for the bus stop as a group. “Where do you fence?” Sherlock asked, he saw how the abruptness took the Alpha by surprise.  
  
“Eh, Olympic park centre.”  Jon said, eyes darting about.  
  
“I'll meet you there.” Sherlock stated.  
  
“Okay?” Jon said, completely confused.  
  
\--  
  
Coming out of the locker room, the long white socks, white breeches and white jacket in place. Jon's uniform and school bag in one of the lockers, the fencing bag still over a shoulder. Jon pulled his hair back and held it in place with an elastic band. He looked up and down the corridor, he had no idea why or when Sherlock was going to pitch up. He followed the utilitarian corridors until he came to the general use sports hall. The wooden floor permanently marked out for basketball and football. Like himself everyone was in the standard white fencing uniform.    
  
Placing his bag with the rest Jon started with some stretches. Moving onto jogging from one end of the hall to the other, altering speed, stride and reaching down to touch every third line he crossed. After about twenty minuets he went to his bag and pulled out a foil.  
  
Seeing Pyp, a dark haired boy about 15 and alone, Jon approached. “How about it?” Jon called holding up his sword. Pyp pulled on his helmet the the black coated mesh covering his face from view. Jon pulled on his helmet and they moved to an empty space. There were no dedicated piest but both teens knew the approximate area. With a salute of bringing the sword in front of their face's and flicking it down the sparing began.  
  
Lunge, parry, thrust, flick, the swords clashed in a to and fro. Jon won as he usually did, his uncle Daniel the only one to best him now. The next match was with someone Jon had hoped to avoid. Rast disputed every one of Jon's strikes and claimed victory by not admitting defeat. Alliser, the coach overseeing the session ignored or supported Rast because he hated Jon and hated Daniel, who beat the retired British Olympic hopeful, resoundingly.  
  
A short break and Jon saw the tall lean Alpha of Andrew's half brother. He was behind the glass wall, looking down from the floor above. Jon ignored the strange boy, approaching Grenn for his third sparing for the day.  
  
Finishing Jon headed back. Pulling the tie from his hair and shaking the sweat from it. Stripping off he grabbed a quick shower before heading out to find Sherlock. Going to the corridor where you could look into the gameshall Jon found where Sherlock had been standing but he was no longer there. Finding the cafe, there was still no sight of Sherlock. Pulling out his phone, there was no answer.  
  
Wandering along the corridors, Jon was passing a studio. It was the black trousers that first caught his attention on the other side of the glass wall, they were so different from the pink tutus and white leotards of the others in the class. Sherlock was standing beside a tall girl, with her hair up in a bun, dressed in a white leotard. Both had a hand on a bar and were going through exercises, a deep squat type move then Jon watched in amazement as Sherlock straightened up and finished on the very tips of his toes then dropped down to repeat the move.  
  
Jon watched a small and round, curly haired woman in flowing shawls and skirts clap her hands and the class still. The glass wall prevented Jon from hearing what she said but she did go up to Sherlock and place a hand on his arm and give him a brilliant smile. It looked like the class was breaking up. The few boys in the class gave Sherlock a wide berth an indication they were Omegas, wary of the strange Alpha male.  
  
Metting up with Sherlock, he could be doing with a shower but as he was doing ballet in his school trousers and a t-shirt and what looked like a pair of borrowed shoes Jon doubted he had any toiletries and his clothing would be soiled already, so it mattered not if he had a shower anyway. “You do Ballet” Jon said.  
  
“Do you fence?” Sherlock shot back.  
  
Jon had been around Andrew and Matt long enough to know Sherlock was trying to mock him for stating an obvious question. “I was expressing my disbelief, not asking a Question” Jon snapped back. Sherlock just shrugged.  
  
“Sherlock dear” the curly haired woman called, “I will see you on Saturday”  
  
Jon sniggered, Sherlock looking uncomfortable and the little Ballet teacher looking like she was determined to get an Alpha male to complement her class. “Yes, Mrs. Wilkinson” Sherlock growled.  
  
“And I'll have none of that, m'lado”  
  
\--  
  
Arriving home, the journey having been done in almost silence. Sherlock knew he wasn't a conversationalist and Jon was very quiet by nature. Jon headed upstairs and Sherlock stayed in the foyer. When the other Alpha was out of view Sherlock turned to the lounge door, about to knock and reminding himself this was his home and pushed open the door.  
  
M was in her usual chair at the head of the small coffee table. She had letters and papers in her hand. She ripped off the pair of wireframe glasses the moment she heard the door open, unwilling to show any weakness even of age.  
  
Coming in Sherlock closed the door. M sat back, like the chair was a throne and weighed him with those blue eyes. “Mr Holmes?”  
  
“Dame Olivia” Sherlock returned, matter-of-factly, just like M had done with him.  
  
“What do you want?” M said, letting the exasperation into her voice.  
  
“Jon and Alec, if Alec didn't want to be a father why did he keep Jon?”  
  
A humourless smile broke out on M's face. “Who is subordinate to me in the pack?”  
  
“James”  
  
M shook her head. “James is a wonderful operative and a wonderful Alpha male. Intelligent, but not calculating. He has never been able to detach himself from a situation, to see it impartially.”  
  
“Daniel?”  
  
M nodded. “Whether you adhere to a class system or not, he has been bred and honed for rule. He is a Duke, he was meant to take control of the Carrington Institute before his arrest, he has taught and acted as an Operative. If he had been more desecrate in his orientation, and had not publicly destroyed a building and a bridge he would be M now and not James.”  
  
“Daniel ordered Alec to recognise Jon.” Sherlock said.  
  
“I doubt it would have been said as a direct order but... Joanna Dark, Jonathan Hunter, John Preston, Errol Partridge, there are others I don't even know about. Like me Daniel Carrington collected orphans and trained them to be assassins. So when Alec brought an orphan home, there was probably no doubt, if Alec didn't recognise the boy Daniel would take him in anyway.”  
  
Knowing what he knew of pack dynamics and the members of this pack. “Alec didn't want to disappoint Daniel” Sherlock deduced.  
  
“No I don't think he did, Mr Holmes.”  
  
Sherlock nodded, it appeared he was not the only one who wasn't quite sure of his place in the pack. Sometimes it felt like he was in the heart of it but at other times it felt like he was still an intruder.  
  
Sherlock pulled open the door and just before he left M's voice called to him. “I heard from James, you have a new sister, an Omega.”  
  
Sherlock looked back briefly and nodded to the woman in acknowledgement.  
  
\--  
  
“So why do you do it?” Jon asked. Sitting on the wooden stairs going up to a storage loft and looking at the other Alpha practising. He and Sherlock were in the garage. In a space where a third car could fit, the tiled floor a little hard but it was out of the way of prying eyes. The request for company, Jon put down to him already knowing about the stereotypically effeminate pastime Sherlock indulged in.  
  
Dressed in a black leotard, shoes and tight vest, that he had picked on the way home form school. Sherlock kept his head straight, his body in the formal pose as he went through the ballet exercises. He was preparing for Saturday when he intended to go for another lesson. “I like to dance....” his head snapped to the side. Lowering his arms from above his head, and coming to rest on the flat of his feet rather than the toes.  
  
Jon perked up at the sudden shift in the other Alpha. Sherlock rounded the grey classic car, his feet not making a sound. He then circled the deep blue people carrier. “Sherlock?”  
  
Sherlock's hard blue eyes snapped to Jon and a finger was held in front of his pursed lips in a command for silence.  
  
Jon watched the tight clothing cling to the Alpha, the bare lightly muscled arms and the intense concentration on the long face and hard eyes. As he contemplated the complexities of sexuality, he was attracted to Andrew, there was also something appealing about Sherlock that was absent when he looked at someone like Lilly or the other girls in his class. A shadow on the roof of James' car caught his attention. Looking up, there was nothing but something was blocking the light. There was also a faintly building scent, “Is that an Omega's fear?”  
  
Sherlock stilled in his searching, “Alexi, come out I'm not angry, I promise.”  
  
Sherlock looked to him and Jon finally noticed the eyes were a little softer and not aimed at him. Turning around there was the scented Omega. Alexi was standing at the curving corner of the stairs, head down and fidgeting with his hands. “Is Julian or Matt here?” Jon asked, shuffling to the side and patting the step he was sitting on.  
  
The Omega, scenting of fear took the invited spot beside his cousin and shaking his head in answer.  
  
Sherlock went back to practising, this time instead of keeping Jon out of his line of view he kept the two in the periphery of his vision.  
  
“Why were you here?” Jon asked. If Matt and Julian weren't the answer, Sherlock suspected the Omega was hiding. Alexi shrugged and Jon hugged the boy close.  
  
“Is it the new baby?” Sherlock said and saw his youngest brother shrug against the other Alpha. “Is that a yes?”  
  
This time there was a nod. “Don't like change.” the boy admitted quietly.  
  
Sherlock stopped and turned fully to the pair. “You accepted me, came to visit me when I was sick, lay with me when I came down to see Papa.”  
  
“You miss the other Omegas” Sherlock suddenly blurted out, realising Alexi was the only one still here. There was a small mewl, Jon tightened his hold of the boy, Sherlock gave up his practice for the moment and came over. With Alexi between them they hugged him.  
  
“Would you like to come to a dance lesson? There are other Omega boys there.” Sherlock offered and got a shrug.  
  
Standing, Sherlock held out his hand, “Come on I'll show you some things.”  
  
Alexi with watery eyes and a petted lip stood. “Uncle Daniel has sown me how to dance but not proper dancing.”  
  
Jon chuckled, “That is a euphemism.”  
  
“Euphemism?”  
  
“Euphemism, it means to use one word when you mean another.” Sherlock explained.  
  
Jon calcifying, “When Daniel says, 'dancing', he means martial arts” Seeing Sherlock's confusion, Jon stood and using his hand, with his index finger straight out and thumb raised, the other finger curled in to make a gun shape, he amid at Alexi, “Ban...”  
  
Before Jon could aim and fire the imaginary gun, Alexi dropped down and rolled away, coming up on one knee and aimed his imaginary gun at the Alpha, “Bang!”  
  
Unlike Andrew and Lilly, he and Julian didn't get a choice in his uncle's dancing lessons. The two briefly had an imagery duel. Ducking and weaving, until Jon was charged by the young Omega, a faint, Jon went to catch Alexi on the right and the Omega darted left. At point blank range Jon felt a small finger press against his rib cage and the soft voice announced, “Bang, you're dead”    
  
“You win” Jon conceded, tousling the wild hair and getting a brilliant smile.  
  
Alexi then spun to look at his big brother, his eyes wide and open, his bottom red lip sticking out a bit and such an innocent pleading look. “Pleases show my how to dance prettily”  
  
Sherlock nodded, taking his brother through a few of the simple warm up stretches and exercises.  
  
At the table that night, with Alexi between Sherlock and Jon. Sherlock looked to M, “Jon and I are going to the sports centre on Saturday. I thought Alexi might like to come, he'll be able to spend some time with other Omegas.”  
  
Alec looked up from his plate, “I don't...”  
  
M interrupted him. “That seems a good idea, will Alexi require anything?”  
  
“Leotard and ballet shoes” Sherlock answered.  
  
M looked to the boy that had been sticking to a different set of Alphas all evening. “A shopping trip tomorrow then.” she said to him.  
  
\--  
  
On Saturday morning, M came down early to find Sherlock, Jon and Alexi up and ready, having breakfast in the kitchen. “I'm going into town, can I give you a lift?” she said to the three boys.  
  
Jon missed M's tone and was giving an assurance that they didn't need a lift. Sherlock didn't, Alec had not trusted him with James and his Papa's third youngest. Outwardly M was giving him the benefit of the doubt but in truth was every bit as cautious, she just wasn't giving Sherlock something to rebel against. “Thank you” Sherlock said, he didn't like being spied on but was willing to accept the condition.     
  
Arriving at the ugly concrete blocks making up the sports centre, nothing to do with the Olympics it was just named that to milk the hype around the event when it came to London, back in 2012. As Sherlock expected, M followed them inside. Jon showed M to the small studio/hall where the ballet lesson was taking place. Observation windows ran along the corridor to the doors that allowed entrance into the room. Sherlock took Alexi's hand to go get changed.  
  
Seeing M heading for the door. “I don't think...” Jon trailed off at the glance the small Alpha sent him. M pushed open the door, Jon following. He looked about the room, high ceiling but not the two story room that his fencing club used.  
  
The woman in shawls and flowing and billowing skirt looked to the intruders. “A new sign up?” she demanded, her voice tart and cutting, giving a slight echo around the room.  
  
“Yes” M said. “Sherlock Holmes and Alexi Bond”  
  
Jon cringed as the teacher and M squared up, both the dominant Alphas with M intruding into another's domain.  
  
The door opened and Jon smiled, Sherlock there in the same all black outfit he practised in, with Alexi having copied his big brother. They really did look like brothers, if Matt and Andrew had been there it would be hard to tell which one was only the half brother of the group.  
  
“Mrs. Wilkinson” Sherlock called and walked up to the two Alphas. First introducing M as the pack Alpha then the Omega clinging to his brother's leg.  
  
The skirt and shawls bunched up as the curly haired, Yorkshire woman seemed the retract down to Alexi's eye level. “Is this your first time my lad?” she said with an excited uplift to her voice.  
  
Alexi nodded, cringing closer to the Alpha that at one time cringed from. Sherlock stated stroking the wild hair, so similar to his own.  
  
“Jett, my boy” Mrs Wilkinson called. A little blond haired and blue eyed Omega trotted over, comfortable around the teacher but not the new Alpha male student or the Alpha woman not far off.  
  
Sherlock coaxed Alexi into going with the blond boy. Sherlock then rounded on M, “Satisfied?”  
  
Like any dominant Alpha she refused to show regret or doubt in her action. All she did was walk out. Jon following, after giving a quick frustrated glance to Sherlock over the conduct of the posturing Alphas.  
  
Sherlock took his place by the Alpha girl about the same age as himself. The two started stretching. Out of  the corner of his eye Sherlock saw in the middle of the row of boys and girls, one black leotard stood out amongst the whites and pinks.    
  
Mrs Wilkinson stood back giving softly spoken instruction so she didn't frighten the Omegas. Already Sherlock and Mrs Wilkinson could see, although not trained in ballet, Alexi had developed a strength, flexibility and determination that indicated training.  
  
In the mirror that ran the length of the room, Sherlock caught a glimpse of an uncomfortable Jon with an M beside him, splitting her attention between the young Omega and Sherlock himself. Sherlock frowned, once she knew Alexi was safe, Sherlock had thought the Pack Alpha would have gone but she was just watching them practice.  
  
“Do stop frowning, and stop looking at yourself in the mirror” Mrs Wilkinson snapped. Unlike with the Omegas, Alphas were meant to be thought and her tone was more abrupt and commanding when addressing Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock straightened his head and looked forward. Mrs Wilkinson then started giving him instruction to improve his posture and movements.  
  
Coming out after the lesson. M was still waiting. She smiled at the the young Omega, “That was very impressive” she said and Alexi became a little bashful at the praise, ducking his head and thanking her.  
  
It was a little odd, after freshening up and rejoining Jon and M. The Pack Alpha took them for an ice cream. M kept up the conversation with Alexi being the most active participant.  
  
\--  
  
It had been a little over two weeks since the car pulled away. A banner had been hung over the door proclaiming, 'Welcome Home'  
  
Everyone was waiting, stretching from the front door where Wilson stood, going down the steps and onto the pavement. Sherlock had a hand clamped on Alexi's shoulder, the Omega eager to see the other Omegas.  
  
The two cars, the Jaguar with a police motorbike escort crept along the street first, with the big Bentley behind. The grey car pulled to a stop and James jumped out of the front passenger seat. Andrew flung open the back door.  
  
James waited on the pavement nervously. James nearly jumping out of his skin at Anthony's sudden appearance. The blond Omega darted past James and came to the open car door.  
  
Andrew was the first out, with a bundle in his arms. Then Anthony leaned in and Q was helped out between the two older Omegas.  
  
Alexi was desperate to break free. Going down Sherlock scooped up the young Omega. Lilly stepped forward going up to Andrew. Sherlock saw his Papa cringe as Lilly pulled back the shawl and look on the baby. She tried to take her sister but she finally saw the glare Andrew was giving her and the Omega hissed something, very quietly and she jumped back as if burned.  
  
“What's that about?” Jon whispered to Sherlock. Also witnessing the display between Andrew and Lilly.  
  
“Papa still doesn’t fully trust Alphas where his children are concerned, even his children.” Sherlock whispered back.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Sherlock looked to the confused green eyes of the boy in his arms. “A mother's need to protect and Alphas being generally selfish” Sherlock answered, somehow overlooking Alexi was there when he answered Jon.  
  
Lilly broke away from her brother and sister to welcome her Papa home. Andrew approached, still with the bundle. Exchanging brief nuzzle with Jon, Andrew then stood between Jon and Sherlock. “look” Alexi said with wonder, pointing to the sleeping baby.  
  
Andrew moved on to show the new child to Matt, Julian and Monique. Sherlock stepped away from Jon, his Papa still supported by Nathan and Tony approaching him. Leaning in Sherlock nuzzled up to his Papa, Alexi hugging his arms round his Papa's neck. Sherlock scented something hollow and Sherlock suspecting it was exhaustion. “Welcome home Papa”  
  
“Thank you, Sherlock”  
  
As his Papa moved on, even Jon got a quick nuzzle as Q made his way into the house from both Q and Tony. Sherlock was now looking up to the hard and unflinching eyes of James. The Alpha lent in, and Alexi responded to the nuzzle with enthusiasm. Then Sherlock felt the older Alpha's head move and brush against his, this had only happened a few times and he returned the nuzzle. James pulled back and Sherlock got a ruffle to his hair then so did Alexi.  
  
Wilson stood on the top step with M beside her watching the family reunion. The two older woman looked down on the pack freely exchanging nuzzles and warm words. “Have they chosen a name yet?” Wilson muttered softly to the woman beside her.  
  
“I am told, Severine to honour a person James failed to protect and Flyte, to again honour Q's heritage.” M returned.  
  
Andrew stopped and showed off the new baby. “How sweet” Wilson said, brushing the back of M's hand with the back of her own. To anyone watching the brush could have been accidental but it wasn't. Andrew then moved inside.  
  
The two woman watched as the family and pack filed passed. M greeting Q, “A beautiful girl” she praised, Q gave a tired smile and headed in. The rest of the family and pack moved inside.  
  
M gave the other woman a smile and headed in, Wilson the stepped over the threshold too and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this with no idea were it was going. I knew the very end where Monique would be championing a change in the law to close the whelping farms and give Omegas greater rights. But that is 30ish years away. And I realised I couldn't do what I was doing with Seven Ages and show all that time passing. So The Greatest Manipulation will be the foundation and introduction to the universe. The next part will be a collection of more or less isolated chapters. 
> 
> What I am or have written so far in the universe.
> 
> MR X - The first of three stories that are set in the past. In Mr X we see Joanna Dark and Clint Barton and others being trained by Daniel as assassins.
> 
> Fitz&Alec - Alec goes to the whelping farm to claim the Omega that tried to hide and was exposed in an accident. 
> 
> Robert - While Sherlock and the other older kids run off to Edinburgh to find the Elevationist brother of Lilly's friend. They stumble across someone with more than a passing resemblance to Q. Wonder who Sherlock might meet in a city famed for its medical university? 
> 
> Clint - Having lost Leo Clint is called to London to help the London branch of Shield track and retrieve Leo Fitz. As the pack and Shield meet they make friends and expose themselves to an enemy.
> 
> What I'm planning.
> 
> Mycroft&Lestrade - A fic that will concentrate on Mycroft, his Mother and father. With Mycroft getting caught up and arrested in a raid, meeting Lestrade in the process. Lestrade asks M's pack for help and Q blackmailing the jury to get Mycroft off the charges.
> 
> Sherlock's Birthday - In the run up to his bonding with Molly the pressure will push Sherlock into relapse. Where he seeks help from Lestrade and Mycroft because he doesn't want to disappoint Q or James with his conduct.
> 
> Alec&Daniel - The second of the fics set in the past. While tracking a group of assassins Alec stumbles on Daniel and Daniel is recruited. Very much based on Wanted.
> 
> Spectre - The third of the fics set in the past. A retelling of the movie. While James conducts a secret assignment for M. Daniel, Mallory and C are circling for power and control. The end continues after Spectre(a fix it) to show how James could leave with Madeline but come back for Q in the farm. And finishing with James becoming M.
> 
> These are more ideas at the moment. I might not get to the following stories.
> 
> Moriarty - Moriarty and Ward run Hydra the new version of Spectre. Moriarty the legitimate face having taken up his Father's(Max Denbigh) position as head of MI5. At the moment the only planned part is Q and Moriarty in a holding cell after James and the rest of the pack have been arrested and the omegas threatened with being put in a whelping farm and Q going completely psycho and blackmails the UK Government into surrendering to him. 
> 
> 00 - Andrew and Jon becoming a 00s. 
> 
> Molly - With the support of her Alpha and pack. From being virtually uneducated Molly becoming an MD.
> 
> Moriarty's revenge - Sherlock and Moriarty come to blows. Reichenbach Falls. Might combine it with Andrew becoming a 00 and Moriarty being one of his kills. (Don't see a happy reunion of Papa and child where Q and Moriarty are concerned) 
> 
> To all those who read, left kudos or took the time to leave an encouraging comment. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> James/Q  
> Andrew William Bond(O/M) 14  
> -dark hair  
> -dark blue eyes  
> -Observant/rebellious/highly intelligent/focuses(to the point of excluding everything around him)
> 
> Olivia 'Lilly' Mallory Bond(A/F) 13  
> -light hair  
> -light blue eyes  
> -Highly athletic/Competitive/focused
> 
> Mathis 'Matt' Thomas Bond(A/M)10  
> -Green eyes  
> -dark hair  
> -exceptional intelligence  
> -highly observant and analytical  
> -sociopath
> 
> Alexi Hans Bond(O/M)5  
> -Green eyes  
> -dark hair  
> -very observant and analytical(more compassionate and empathetic than Matt)  
> -quiet(mentally and physically)  
> -affectionate
> 
> Monique Sebastian Bond(A/F)2  
> -dark blond curly hair  
> -green eyes  
> -intelligent(approx +2 years)
> 
> Severine Flyte Bond(O/F)  
> -Blond  
> -blue eyed
> 
> ?-Alpha Male/Q  
> Robert Frobisher(A/M)17  
> -Alcoholic  
> -Gay/Homosexual
> 
> Max Denbigh/Q  
> James Moriarty(A/M)16  
> -location unknown
> 
> Siger/Q  
> Sherlock Holmes(A/M)15  
> -Dark hair  
> -Grey/Blue eyes  
> -drug addiction/prostitution
> 
> Siger/?-Omega  
> Mycroft Holmes(A/M) 20
> 
> Violet/?-Omega  
> Sherrinford Holmes(A/M) 18 deceased should be 22yo
> 
> Alec/?-Alpha Woman  
> Jon Trevelyan(A/M)13  
> -black hair and eyes
> 
> Alec/Leo  
> Robb Trevelyan(A/M)  
> -Strawberry blond  
> -Blue eyes
> 
> Daniel/Anthony(Tony)  
> Julian Carrington(A/M)11  
> -light blue eyes  
> -white blond
> 
> Lilly's friend  
> -Patrick(A/M)16  
> -youngest of 5 brothers Alfred(A/M)/Mark(A/M)/Paul(O/M)/Philip(A/M)/Patrick(A/M)  
> -Father Anthony Strallan(A/M)
> 
> The Bond house
> 
> Joanna Dark(B/F)  
> -bodyguard/security/ex-00  
> -student of Mr X(Daniel Carrington)
> 
> Victoria Wilson(B/F)  
> -Old friend of M  
> -Butler/ex-00/guard 
> 
> Nathan Young(O/M)  
> -dark wiry hair  
> -hazel eyes  
> -northern Irish  
> -Papa to Molly Hooper. Father refused to take her when she was born an Omega  
> -A part of James and Q's relationship. Kept secret because of confidence issues(doesn't feel he is truly part of the family)


End file.
